Connecting the Dots
by RufusPrime54
Summary: Ever wonder what happens to Kim and Ron after graduation? Ever wonder how in the Avengers series why Black Widow and Hawkeye's origins are so undefined? Well all you have to do is connect the dots. Rated T for language and violence. Book one in the Kimberly Romanoff series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Beginning Choices

**Chapter 1: Beginning Choices**

"See," Kim said to Ron. "I told you graduating wasn't the end of the world."

Ron took Kim's face into his hand and brought it in for a kiss. As they flew off into the night sky, they savored the moment and their lips stayed locked. Then the all too familiar beeping noise came from the sloth's communicator.

"Aww man," Ron said, breaking apart from Kim. "We just saved a planet and someone is already getting into trouble."

Kim chuckled and answered the call. Instead of Wade, who usually appeared in this situation, a much older man, with an eye patch showed up on the screen.

"Ms. Possible," the man said. "Mr. Stoppable."

"Woah," Kim said. "Who the hell are you? And where is Wade?"

"Your computer tech is still at the beach, enjoying himself with that Monique girl," the man said. "We have disabled all of your tracking chips and communications. For the time being, you are only talking to me."

"You still didn't tell us who you are," Ron pointed out.

"Ah," the man replied. "Excuse me for not introducing myself. My name is Nicholas Fury, and I am the director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"That is quite a mouthful," Kim said.

"Yeah, we prefer a simpler term," Fury said. "Shield."

"Okay," Kim said. "Nick Fury from Shield, why did you disable all of our stuff? And more importantly, what do you want with us?"

"Both are excellent questions Ms. Possible," Fury replied. "First off, we disabled all of those systems because we don't want any unwanted people listening to this conversation. Secondly, I'd like to extend to you an offer."

"An offer?" Ron said. "What is this offer."

"You have been saving the world for what, 6 or 7 years," Fury said and they both nodded. "Well you didn't do anything big time till the whole stunt with the giant robots. Only that time, was there ever a threat of any danger from the people you fought. In fact, when we located the central point of the command system, we had three nuclear bombs pointed straight at it. Then we saw you in there and decided to give you a shot. Ever since then we have been monitoring your movements, your missions, your everything. Now that you have dealt with this alien problem, we think you are ready."

"Ready for what?" Kim asked.

"We are putting together a team," Fury said. "New of its kind. We are assembling the world's mightiest heros in something we call the Avengers initiative. We would like you to join."

"Really?" Ron said. "Both of us."

"Yes," Fury said. "However, there is a catch."

"What is the catch," Kim asked warily.

"You already have so much fame to your names that you will need a new identity to be an agent in our program. That will mean that your old life will be gone. You will cease to be Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. You will only have each other."

"Wait," Kim said. "So if we join, we just disappear off the face of the planet?"

"Well," Fury said. "We would make it appear that you had died. The price for you will be high, but the lives that you could save is astronomical."

"How much time do we get to decide?" Ron asked.

"I'm afraid I can only give you five minutes," Fury said. "This is all I can tell you until you give me an answer to my offer. I will contact you again in five minutes. Your communications will be down so all you can talk to is the people in this car. I will see you soon."

Fury cut the transmission and the two teens sat in silence. They were both thinking of the things that could happen.

"Ron," Kim said. "What do you think?"

"it's difficult KP," Ron said. "While I love my family, I do love you a lot. If it means that I got to be with you then I would do it. You just have to think of all the lives that we could save."

"But what about all of our friends and family, won't they miss us?" Kim replied.

"Yes they will," Ron said. "But now we have a chance to protect them from anything that could possibly happen. This team that they are putting together sounds like the saviors that the earth needs."

Kim looked over at the man that she loves. She no longer saw a boy in high school. She saw a fully mature adult.

"Okay Ron," Kim said. "Let's do it."

Then Fury popped back up on the screen.

"Director Fury," Kim said. "We will accept your offer to join Shield."

"Excellent," Fury said. "Now we will transport you to our base for your debriefing. Please open the doors of your car."

The two teens did so and under them appeared a jet with an emblem of an eagle on it.

"Please step in and I will see you real soon," Fury said and the transmission cut out.

Kim looked at Ron and he nodded. She took a deep breath and stepped onto the jet. After they were both safely inside the body of the jet, they watched as the Sloth plummeted to the ground and smashed into many pieces.

"Well," Ron said. "I guess we are dead."

"That's pretty much the jist," a man said from behind them. "If you will please take a seat."

They went over to some of the chairs that were attached to the body of the jet and faced the man. He was an average height and wore a black suit. He was slightly balding and had an overall calm demeanor to him.

"Welcome to Shield," the man said. "My name is Agent Coulson. I work with Director Fury, I will be escorting you to our helicarrier."

The landed on a giant double aircraft carrier that was flying. Ron and Kim both stared out the window in amazement.

"Yeah," Coulson said. "Takes most people's breath away the first time they see it too. This way please."

The two teens followed Coulson through the winding halls of the ship. The two had been inside many navy vessels from across the world through their missions so they got the jist of the layout pretty quick. After going through one door they came into the bridge. Throughout the area was many people bustling to and fro, doing various tasks.

"Ms. Possible," Fury said, coming from the command. "Welcome to the Shield Helicarrier."

"Holy wow," Ron said walking behind Kim.

"Ah Mr. Stoppable, welcome as well," Fury said. "If you would please take a seat, we have many things to discuss," he said gesturing to the table in the back of the bridge.

They both walked over and sat down. Fury followed suit along with Coulson and another woman.

"Team Possible," Fury said. "I'd like you to meet two of my top agents. This is agent Phil Coulson, who I believe you have already met. And this is Agent Maria Hill."

They both nodded their heads in greeting to the two teens and looked back at Fury.

"Now for what your reassignment will be," Fury started. "Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are dead. That will be tomorrow's headline on every newspaper and tv show. The story is that your car dropped from the sky while you were flying away from your party and exploded on the ground, leaving no trace of a body. You will have new aliases. The only people that will know about this is myself, Coulson, Hill, and Dr. Director of Global Justice."

"Betty?" Kim asked.

"Yes," Fury said. "We have been running Global Justice for sometime now. She is the one who suggested you two for Shield. Now, your new identities."

Fury pulled out two folders and handed them to the teens.

"Kim," Fury started. "Your name is now Natalia "Natasha" Alianovna Romanov. Your background is such. You were born in Russia and served in the KGB before breaking out of the USSR and joining Shield. You have received government treatments that have slowed your ageing, given you enhanced durability, and augmented your immune system. To fulfill this description you will need to learn fluent Russian and we will give you a watered down version of the super soldier serum given to Captain Rogers."

"Who is Captain Rogers?" Kim asked.

"You will find out in time," Fury said. "Also, you will be known on the streets as 'Black Widow'. You will go through intense stealth training to improve your already outstanding traits. Your new uniform will be a black jumpsuit, fitted with special taser extensions. You also will be issued dual pistols that you will be able to use freely."

"Wait guns?" Kim said.

"Yes," Fury said. "They tend to help fend off the bad guys."

"I refuse to use guns," Kim said. "I've never used them before and I've been just fine."

Fury sighed, "Natasha, the villains you battled before are not even on the same playing field as the people you will be dealing with at Shield. You can't win a fist fight with everyone here, you will need this. I didn't bring you in to have you die on your first mission."

Kim was momentarily confused but then remembered that she was no longer Kim but Natasha. She sighed audibly and looked over to Ron. Ron looked back at her and gave her a reassuring glance.

"Okay," Kim said. "But I'm going to need some training with a gun."

"That will be no problem," Fury said. "Now for you Mr. Stoppable."

He opened Ron's folder and began talking, "You are now Clinton Francis "Clint" Barton. Purely born in the USA, your specific skill will be excellent marksmanship. Primarily with a Bow and arrow. I've seen the recording of the monkey kung-fu you have used. You cannot use that unless completely necessary. What you can use it for is steadying for your aim. It should be a valuable asset."

Ron simply nodded and took the folder.

"Now," Fury said. "Agents Romanov and Barton, your situation together. You may still have your relationship but it must be kept completely secret."

"Yes Director," Ron said and Fury smiled.

"Excellent," Fury said. "Well, you have certainly had a long day. You can stay in the helicarrier tonight and tomorrow we will move you to a secure house. So Agents, goodnight."

Fury finished and dismissed the two. They both got up and exited the bridge, their heads still spinning from the information they were just given.

 **A/N**

Well here is the first chapter of the brand new story. I hope you like the concept of this story. It was actually inspired by a picture I saw on twitter. I plan to continue this through all of the Marvel movies where the two characters showed up plus some extra scenes.

As always I do not own any of the characters

Likes, favs, and reviews are always helpful


	2. Chapter 2: The Funeral

Kim snuck around a corner late in the night. She was on her first mission after four rigerous weeks of training. The serum had enhanced just about everything. She added a few extra pounds of muscles and her bust had increased a lot from her original form. Her new black jumpsuit was perfect for her missions. She now knew why Shego wore them so much. It allowed for so much more movement. Ron had changed so much too. He put on so much muscle and with his monkey powers, he rivaled Katniss Everdeen with his bow and arrow accuracy. In fact, he was covering her right now from a rooftop several blocks away.

"Romanov," Ron said through the comm. "How we doing?"

Over the past weeks she had gotten used to her new rather than enjoyed it. It was like a whole new person she got to create. No more high school drama. No more food chain. No more worrying about college and money. Just focusing on her missions.

The hardest part was hearing the news that she was dead, well the Kim persona anyway. She watched the news reports and read the papers. The funeral for her and Ron was actually scheduled for tomorrow. The president wanted to honor them so much that he was allowing them to be buried in Arlington National Cemetery. They would get a small monument and their graves. Since no bodies were found, it is would just be the gravestones. Fury was actually letting them attend the ceremony. They would be undercover but the President was okay with that.

Kim was surprised when Fury told them that Shield allowed the President know this information. Sure he had a right to, but she was surprised nonetheless.

"Almost to target," Kim replied back to Ron.

The mission was an infiltration mission to a black market arms dealer. Her job was to take out the boss. She got to the window of the giant warehouse and crawled inside.

"Alright Natasha," Ron said. "You're on your own until you leave the building. I don't have eyes on you anymore."

"Copy," Kim said and focused on the task at hand. She blended in to the shadows. She snuck her way across the warehouse floor avoiding all of the patrolling guards. She went up a set of metal stairs and entered a narrow hall. She had to follow this hall until she got to the office of the boss. She made her way down the hall and came to a turn. She peeked around the corner. She saw two guards standing with their backs to her. She took a deep breath and sprung into action. She rolled towards the first guard and kicked him in the back. At the same time firing off one of her stun devices at the second. Both dropped the ground and she landed on her back. She quickly kicked up and jumped to her feet from her back. She punched the first guard in the head of the to knock him out and kicked the stunned man for good measure. After checking to make sure they were both out, she kept making her way towards the office.

She met about four more guards along the way and quickly dispatched them. She finally got to the boss's office and listened inside through the door. She heard two other voices besides the boss, it was now or never. Kim twisted on the silencer to the barrel of her pistol. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Very quickly after the door was open she turned the corner and fired two shots into one of the other men's chest and hit the other man between the eyes. After that she put two shots into the boss's leg and the wrist that held his gun. He fell to the ground and the gun skidded away from him. She quickly made her way over to the man struggling on the floor and reloaded her gun.

"You know," Kim began. "Black market trading is frowned upon by most governments."

"You can't make me talk," the boss said. "I'll give up nothing."

"Oh sweetheart," Kim said. "If I wanted to make you talk, you would be singing like choir. That's not why I'm here."

The boss's eyes grew wide in realization as he figured out the meaning to her words.

"Who are you," he asked.

"Black Widow," was all Kim said before she put a bullet into his head.

She checked to make sure he was dead and then pinned a note on his shirt that read 'Courtesy of Black Widow'. She then left the room and made her way outside the warehouse.

The following day saw Kim and Ron sitting in the far back of the funeral ceremony at Arlington National Cemetery, wearing all black funeral attire. The program hadn't started yet but the two could see two pictures of their old selves on the stage. In the front row were their families and close relatives. Kim's mom was crying already and so was Ron's.

"Ron," Kim whispered.

"Yeah KP?"

"Was this a good idea," Kim said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Coming to our own funerals," Kim said. "What if someone recognizes us?"

"Kim," Ron said. "I mean this in the nicest way, but you look nothing like your old self. You look so much more mature. You have filled out your body and added a lot more muscle. No one here will recognize you."

"Thanks," Kim said. "I'm just so nervous about this whole thing."

"It will be fine Natasha," Ron replied.

Kim looked at him confused for the name change and he gestured behind him. Kim turned around and saw the reason for his secrecy. There in the back, close to where they were, filed in all of their old villains. Shego leading the way followed by Drakken, Killigan, Señor Senior Sr., and Señor Senior Jr., and DN Amy. Kim's mouth dropped open when Shego came into their row and sat down right next to her. She turned and looked to the front, trying to avoid any contact. Of course Shego had to notice her and start up a conversation.

"Wow," Shego said. "You must hit the gym a lot."

"Well you look pretty fit yourself," Kim replied in her new Russian accent.

"Well I had a hobby to help me with that," Shego said. "Sadly that hobby is gone now, miss Russia."

"Your hobby?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," Shego said with a sigh. "I used to be one of Possible's top villains. Fought her weekly. She always got the best of us though."

"A villain?" Kim said.

"What's it to you," Shego snapped.

"Well I kinda know what you mean," Kim replied.

"Sure," Shego said. "How so?"

"Ex KGB," Kim said softly. "People here in the states didn't really appreciate us."

"Damn," Shego said. "You must've seen some nasty shit."

"Yeah," Kim said. "But now I'm here trying to start fresh."

"Yeah, I've got to work on that too," Shego said. "What's your name?"

"Natasha," Kim said.

"Shelia," Shego replied. "How did you know Kim?"

"Just paying my respects," Kim said. "She did a lot of good things."

"That she did," Shego said.

They were cut off by the beginning of the ceremony. The President himself came up on stage to begin the ceremony.

"My fellow Americans," he began. "We are here today to honor the memory of two of the greatest human beings on the face of the earth. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were the model of the ideal human nature. They gave up their time to assist others and make their life better, and only asking for favors in return so they could get to their next missions. Not many people here today can say that they have done the same in their life. These two rarely had a normal life. Finding comfort in each other, they had an unbreakable relationship. The night of their graduation was a pure tragedy. These two saved the earth from an alien invasion and protected us against anything that might come back to hurt us. Wherever they are now, I'm sure they are doing the same thing. That's why I am awarding them both with the Congressional Medal of Honor. This is the highest honor that I can bestow on an American. Now there are a few people who are going to speak about Ms. Possible and Mr. Stoppable. First if I may introduce, Dr. James Possible."

There was a round of applause as the President left the stage and was replaced with Kim's father. Kim's breath stopped and she tried to hold in tears at her father's sullen look. Ron noticed this and grabbed her hand in support.

"Hello," James said. "I am Kim's father and my wife is Anne Possible. We were always proud of Kim. Ever since preschool, we were proud of her decisions. Standing up for young Ronald was her first real act of noticed kindness. The teacher had only praise for her that day. She then maintained that friendship with him the rest of her life. She was the perfect girl. She only got in trouble once in her life, and all that was just her telling one lie, which I'm sure that everyone here has done at one point in their life. The last I saw of Kim was the proudest that I have ever been of her. Even after repelling an alien invasion, she still graduated and managed to save everyone in her class so that they could graduate. She saved my life on numerous occasions, and I always thought that it was supposed to be the other way around. She was my everything, my little Kimmie Cub, my only daughter, my protector, and overall, even though I build rockets, she is one of the best things I have ever made."

James nodded after he had finished and there was a round of applause for him as he walked off stage. Kim buried her face in Ron's neck and let her tears seep into his jacket. The only person that noticed was Shego. She looked over at the two with a puzzled look on her face, and then shook it off and looked back towards the front.

Throughout the next hour, Kim and Ron heard people come up and praises about their life. Each one cut away at their heart a little more. Ron's father came up and told the story of how hard it was for Ron to maintain his relationship with Kim because she wasn't Jewish. Wade talked about how much faith the two trusted in him, a boy so much younger than they were. Monique said about how much easier Kim made her transition to the Middleton after she moved. Felix talked about how Ron treated him just like any other person about his disability even when Kim was uncomfortable about it.

It then came time for the end of the ceremony. The statue at Arlington was christened with two eternal flames, just like the one they have for President Kennedy. They were both given the 21 gun salute and when Taps was played, two American flags were given to their mothers by the President himself. After Taps was finished the ceremony was finished the two teens got up and left the field and made their way to the exit. Tears were streaking down Kim's face while Ron had on a grim look. They were walking along the sidewalk by Arlington Ceremony while beginning to make their long journey back to the Lincoln Memorial for pickup. They had to do this for security purposes, to make sure it didn't look too suspicious that two people just disappeared right after the ceremony. So they made sure that some people saw them walk away and then they were all by themselves.

They didn't say anything to each other for a long while, just walking in silence. When they got to the Jefferson Memorial, close to the National Mall, Kim decided to break the silence.

"Ron I-," Kim began before she was cut off by a familiar voice.

"So I was right," Shego said after coming around a pillar of the memorial.

Kim was stunned that Shego followed them and figured out their secret.

"How," was all that Kim could manage.

"When you started crying after your Dad's speech," Shego said. "How could you do this to everyone Kim?"

"It's complicated," Kim said.

"Better start spilling," Shego said, leaning up against the pillar.

"It's classified," Kim said. "I can't say anything."

"Well unless you want me to blow your secret," Shego said. "I would make quick work of explaining."

Kim looked towards Ron who had on a sad look.

"Shego," Ron said. "Could you give us a minute."

"Sure Stoppable," Shego said. "Just know that if you take off, I will still find you."

Ron nodded and walk a little ways away from Shego, Kim following behind. Ron stopped and turned towards Kim.

"Ron," Kim said. "What do we do?"

"Kim," Ron said softly. "Protocol."

Kim's eyes widened in realization, she had forgotten all about that. The rules set up by Shield was that if they were found out by anyone, they had to eliminate that person. Especially if it was only one that knew.

"Ron we can't," Kim said.

"We have to," Ron replied softly.

"I can't," Kim said.

"I can," Ron said.

Kim looked at him with a small smile of gratitude, before realizing what they had to do. Ron turned and walked back over to where Shego was filing her nails, Kim right beside him. Shego looked up and smiled at them.

"Your little pow-wow help?" Shego asked.

"Who else knows?" Ron asked with a neutral look on his face.

"Just me," Shego said. "I was the only one near, unless you count Drakken, but let's be honest with ourselves. So, begin."

"Shego," Ron said. "I'm sorry."

Shego looked at him with a confused face before Ron drew his pistol at lightening speed and buried two bullets right in her heart. Shego dropped to the ground hard, with a stunned look on her face. Ron pocketed his weapon and looked at Kim. Kim had a stone look to her face and she swallowed hard.

"I wish it didn't have to end like that," Kim said.

"Me too," Ron said. "C'mon."

They both moved the body to a secret compartment underneath the Jefferson Memorial that was for use for Shield agents for this exact purpose. After disposing of the body, they made their way to the Lincoln Memorial. When they got there, they were picked up by a black car and taken back to Shield headquarters in Washington DC.

After arriving at Shield, and putting on their respective uniforms, they were taken to the command room where Director Fury was waiting for them.

"Well Agents," Fury began. "How did it go?"

"Funeral was good," Kim said. "Give my thanks to the President for all that he did."

"Will do," Fury said. "I also know that you had some excitement after the funeral."

"Yeah," Ron said. "Old villain found out our secret."

"How?" Fury asked.

"She always was the smartest we faced," Kim said. "I always wondered why she was the hired help."

"Did you remember protocol," Fury asked.

"Yes," Ron said. "The body is currently under the Jefferson Memorial."

"Excellent work," Fury said. "I know how hard that must've been for you. Well done Agents."

"Thank you Director," they both said in unison.

"Alright," Fury said to them. "On to our next item."

Fury gestured them to the conference room and they headed in. Upon entering they saw Agent Coulson and Hill already there. They sat down and Fury did as well.

"Agent Coulson," Fury said. "If you will."

"Yes sir," Coulson said. "We are beginning our work on the Avengers Initiative. For now, the only people that will know about this are in this room. We have just gotten word of a person that may be of use to us. Agent Romanov, you will be working with me on this case. He recently escaped a prison in the middle east with what people are calling an iron suit. Everyone," Coulson said and brought up a picture on the screen of a man. "Meet Tony Stark."

 _ **A/N**_

There it is everyone. My latest chapter.

Sorry I was so late on the update. I recently took a week's vacation to Peru and the internet was very spotty, so it was hard to work on the story but here it is.

Finally, we get to meet our first Avenger next chapter. I hope everyone is not to angry about the death of Shego, but things happen.

I will be doing some major story work the next couple days, working hard on this one while adding to my other stories. I hope to finish **Retribution** and keep going on **Restoration of a Jedi**. If you wouldn't mind, go check out those stories. :)

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, follows, and likes are always appreciated


	3. Iron Man: Part One

"Romonov," Coulson said. "What's your position."

"Sitting in the conference room," Kim replied.

The last couple of days had been a flurry of events. The briefing of Stark was alarming to everyone. The man had been captured by terrorists and locked in a cave. He was being forced to build weapons for said terrorists, when he decided to build something else. An iron suit. He escaped the cave and found his way to a rescue team led by Colonel Rhodes. Now that he was back state side, he had done two things, went to Burger King and set up a press conference.

Kim rolled her eyes again at the bone head decisions that Stark had made recently. She looked into his file and found that this was nothing new for him. He always had a knack for making bad choices.

Now Shield was watching him closely. This was a billionaire, a smart one at that, that created a suit out of a bunch of scraps. Who knew what he could do with some high tech stuff. Shield had sent two of their best agents to watch him. Coulson was in the back room right now, trying to debrief Stark but Kim knew better. Stark had something up his sleeve, and he didn't seem like the sharing type.

"I couldn't get to Stark," Coulson said.

"I'm so surprised," Kim said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, pay attention to what he says," Coulson said. "I'll meet you at the rendezvous point."

"Copy," Kim said and turned her attention towards the front of the room.

Stark hadn't entered yet so she had a couple moments to compose her thoughts. She was disguised as a news reporter and had a pad and pencil to look the part. She pulled out her specialized iPhone that Shield gave her and started looking through her objectives. All this part was, was a recon mission. Get in, get the information, get out.

She decided to send a text message to Ron. They had a very secure line that Shield had set up for them. She sent him a message and he replied.

 _Kim: Hey_

 _Ron: Hey. How's the mission_

 _Kim: Boring so far. Stark hasn't even showed up yet. I can tell that this guy is going to be a prick though. Reading through his file. Plus he downright refused to talk with Phil._

 _Ron: Wow. Does sound like a loser. Do you think that Fury will actually let him into the Avengers._

 _Kim: Maybe. He first has to do something about his iron suit ordeal. Then he will have to pass the evaluation first. It seems that we did, but you never know with him. One things for sure, Shield is gonna have eyes on him all the time._

Kim was interrupted by a man's voice talking right to her.

"Hey gorgeous," the man said. "Better get off that phone, the show is about to begin."

Kim got furious with the man's little nickname. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when she stopped after turning around. There was Tony Stark. He gave her a wink and walked up to the podium.

 _Kim: Got to go. Stark just walked in. And I'm probably going to kill him._

 _Ron: What does that mean?_

 _Kim: "I'll tell you later. Bye. Love you._

 _Ron: Love you too. Be safe._

Kim put her phone away and started looking up at Stark who was about to begin. Kim pulled out he fake notebook and pretended to look interested.

"Hey, would it be alright if everyone just sat down for a second," Stark began with. "Why doesn't everyone just sit down. That way you can see me, and I can. A little less formal."

Kim smirked at the opening comments of this guy. This was sure to be an interesting interview.

"I never got to say goodbye to dad," Stark said. "I never got to say goodbye to my father."

Kim snorted a little and a man in front of her looked back with an annoyed look. Kim returned the glare and pretended to write down something in her notebook.

"I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did," Stark continued. " If he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels."

Kim frowned a little at that. It sounded that Stark really didn't have a good influence from his father. She wondered where she would be if she had never had a father. She probably would have not been in this situation to begin with.

" I saw young Americans killed," Star said. " by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability."

At this point a random reporter interrupted Stark when he was right in the middle of his monologue.

"Mr Stark!"

"Hey Ben," Stark replied

Maybe not so random reporter.

"What happened over there?" Ben asked.

"I had my eyes opened," Stark replied. " I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up. And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark International until such a time as I can decide what the future of the company will be."

The press conference room erupted at this last statement. Every last reporter stood up and started yelling questions at Stark. Kim simply laughed and started to walk out of the conference room.

"What direction it should take," she heard Stark continue as she walked out. "one that I'm comfortable with and is consistent with the highest good for this country, as well."

She exited the room and made her way to the front entrance. She walked outside and found the car that Coulson was sitting in. She made her way over and got into the front seat. Coulson started the car and started making the long drive to Shield headquarters.

"How did it go?" Coulson asked.

"One thing's for sure," Kim said. "We are going to have to keep an eye on Stark."

 _ **A/N**_

We have entered the Marvel Universe Movies! I have a plan to got through each movie and do shorter chapters on specific scenes of the movies. Then after each movie I will through in a little side mission, if you will. Keep it with a little Kim Possible flare and try not to make it all about Marvel. I do have some questions for you all. One is if you like this style of chapters and the other is if I should do anything about Guardians of the Galaxy or just leave it out?

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and favorites are always appreciated


	4. Iron Man: Part Two

"He's at it again," Kim said into the comm.

She was staked out on a hill next to Stark's mansion. For days now, Shield had been watching Stark's every move, just to see what he would be doing. He had started working on a variant of his suit. This one was much more upgraded than the other one. He was working on something big, and Shield was going to know his every move.

"Big news Tasha," Coulson said through the earpiece.

Kim and Coulson had developed a father daughter bond in their work so far. He had been really nice and supportive in her role. She liked the nickname Tasha. It felt like something that was hers about her new personality.

"You told me to report on what Stark was doing," Kim retorted. "It's not my fault that all he is doing is working on this damn suit."

"Just a couple more days," Coulson said. "Then I take your place on recon and you get to stay in command and listen to me report the same thing every time."

"Hey now thats-," Kim started before something shot out of the garage of Stark's house.

"Wait," Kim said.

She checked the cameras that she placed around the house and looked at the past recordings. Stark was taking this thing out for a test run.

"Stark is moving," Kim said. "His suit is gone. I saw him leave the house flying. He is on the move."

"Do you have eyes on him?" Coulson asked through the comm.

Kim pulled out her specialized binoculars and looked in the direction that Stark was headed in. She could see a faint light in the distance.

"I have a small trail," Kim said. "But he is moving away rapidly. I may have ten seconds left before he is out of range. He is moving south to Santa Monica."

"On it," Coulson said and the comm went silent.

Kim lowered her binoculars and go up from her position. She started moving slowly towards Stark's house.

"Coulson," Kim said through her comm.

"Yeah," he responded.

"Let me know when Stark is on his way back," Kim said. "I am going into his house to see what I can find."

"Got it," Coulson said. "I'll keep you posted."

Kim entered the garage and walked down the large ramp that he had. She entered his basement workshop and smirked.

"Clean up once in a while huh," Kim said.

His basement was a mess. There were scattered metal scraps everywhere, discarded coffee cups, and even a few scorch marks. Kim moved through the blind spots of the cameras set up by Stark. He had a special computer system called Jarvis. If she was detected, she was in trouble. She started setting up more sensors and cameras of her own. She moved towards one of his fancy computers. She hacked it easily and started looking through his blueprints. The technology was outstanding. Even with her education through Shield, she couldn't decipher half of this. She started to download copies of every blueprint that he had on file. While that was downloading she decided to call Ron. She knew that Stark was the only person in the house at the time. Pepper was away at her own residence and Tony was, well, being Tony. She dialed his number.

"Hello," Ron said.

"Hello Agent Barton," Kim said teasingly.

"Well Good Evening to you Agent Romanov," Ron replied. "Watcha up to?"

"Downloading files from Stark's computer," Kim said nonchalantly.

"Woah," Ron said. "Hasn't he got some high tech security system. It has a name. It's umm…"

"Jarvis?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Bypassed it easily," Kim said. "Wade could have done it in his sleep."

All of a sudden Kim heard a snort on the other line.

"Ron," Kim said. "Did you just scoff at what I said."

"No," Ron said.

"Someone is on this line," Kim said. "I'm tracing the origin."

"No wait," a voice said.

Kim knew that voice.

"Wade?"

"Yeah," Wade said. "I sorta figured out some stuff."

"How?" Ron asked.

"Well I was very upset when you two died," Wade said. "I thought that it was my tech's fault that the Sloth crashed. So I ran some diagnostics and they came back irregular. So I may or may not have hacked a government satellite and looked for signs of confrontation or anything mentioning your names. I only really figured it out with your mess with Shego. By the way, what happened to her. I must've lost the feed for the end of the conversation."

"Nothing important," Kim lied. She was realizing what could possibly happen to Wade with protocol.

"Okay," Wade said. "Well then I started to go a little further, and start tracking the body signatures that I found on you when you were with Shego."

"Well Wade," Kim said. "I-," but she was cut off by the comm ringing.

"Got to go," Kim said and she ended the call.

"Go," Kim said into the comm.

"Stark is headed your way," Coulson said. "Fast."

"ETA," Kim asked.

"2 minutes tops," Coulson said.

"Shit," Kim said. "Okay I'll be out asap."

Kim looked at the screen and saw that the blueprints had finished downloading. She unplugged the USB that had all of the documents on it and returned everything to its normal place. She was about to leave when she heard the jets of a high power. It must be the ones on Stark's suit.

"Shit, shit, shit," Kim said.

She hid under a desk and positioned herself so she could see the opening of the garage, but nobody could see her. Just then she heard Stark landing then a terrible noise. Seconds later, Stark crashed through the ceiling and on to one of his many nice cars. The robot that had the fire extinguisher quickly put out a fire that never existed. Kim smirked and saw that Stark was knocked out cold. She quickly moved by him and out of Stark's house.

Kim made her way over to her original spot on the hill and spoke into the comm.

"Coulson," she said.

"Here," Coulson responded.

"I got all the blueprints from Stark's computer," Kim said. "I also figured out to hack his mainframe without him noticing. We do however, have a small problem."

"Is it Stark?" Coulson asked.

"No," Kim said. "Stark fell through three floors of his house but only got himself knocked out. The suit does wonders to protect him. The problem is that our past computer genius has found out our new identities."

"Oh," Coulson said. "How do you know this?"

"I called Barton while I was waiting for the download to be completed," Kim said. "I caught him listening in on the conversation."

"Damn," Coulson said.

"Phil," Kim said. "What are we going to do about protocol."

 _ **A/N**_

There it is folks. Yet another chapter towards connecting the dots.

The suit has been completed and is ready to go, and Shield gets more interested, Kim's work as Agent Romanov is certainly going to be increased. Now that there is the problem with Wade though, what will happen to the computer genius. Only time will tell. I would ask that whatever happens to future characters, please don't get too mad at me. PM me if you have any good ideas about the problem at hand. I already have a pretty good sense of direction of where I am going, but it is always nice to hear from the readers.

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	5. Chapter 5: New Addition

"This kid did what?" Fury yelled.

Natasha and Coulson had just gotten back from Stark's mansion and had told him about everything that happened, including the situation with Wade. They were currently on the bridge of the helicarrier. Barton wasn't there, he was taking care of some rumblings about a monster in South America.

"You know how my hacking skills are so good?" Natasha said.

"Yeah," Fury replied.

"Well take that times ten," Natasha said. "Then you might be halfway to how good Wade is."

Fury sighed and looked out the window of the helicarrier.

"What is the situation with Stark?" Fury asked.

"Stable," Natasha said. "He is fine tuning the suit now. He might try to take it into combat soon, but there is not much that we can do about it. We would just have to monitor. Coulson is watching him now."

"What is the chance that he will tell anyone," Fury asked.

"I don't know," Natasha said. "At this point, I can't predict anything."

"Well," Fury said. "We are going to have to enact Protocol."

"No wait," Natasha said.

"Do you have a word on this matter Agent Romanov?" Fury said.

"Think about it," Natasha said. "Three of the people associated with us, have all died in the past year. To get rid of another would look really suspicious. Also, we can use him. He hacked your system. I didn't even know that was possible. The only other person that I know that could maybe do it, is Stark."

"So what do you propose that we do?" Fury asked.

"The kid is an introvert," Natasha said. "Barely leaves his room. His system is fool proof, nobody could hack his system. Give him clearance, let him work for us. Nobody would ever guess."

"And how do you think that he is even qualified?" Fury asked.

"He got his doctorate before I was in high school," Natasha said. "And he is way younger than me."

Fury looked over at Natasha. She returned the gaze with one of determination.

"Fine," Fury said with a sigh. "But what if he says no."

"Then I will take care of it," Natasha said.

"Your feelings won't get the best of you," Fury asked.

"Fury," Natasha. "I have no feelings anymore. The ones I do have for Barton are buried deep inside. I am prepared to do whatever is necessary."

"Go," Fury said. "You have 48 hours. If you haven't convinced him, you know what to do."

Natasha nodded and walked out the door.

Fury watched her leave and looked out the window. He smiled a little and called into his comm.

"Hill," Fury said.

"Yes Director," Hill answered immediately.

"Add to the Avengers Initiative," Fury said. "Black Widow is in."

...

Wade had just finished trying to locate Kim and Ron to no avail. After briefly hacking their telephone call, he had lost all signal to just about anything in his house. Even the internet was spotty, which was weird because he had the best connection in possibly the world. He shrugged it off as Middleton trying to recover from the alien attack. He got up out of his chair and walked up the stairs from his basement room. He headed to the kitchen and dug around in the fridge, trying to find something to eat. He searched and found nothing that he liked, so he decided to order a pizza. He went to the phone and when he picked up to dial, there was no dial tone. He went to his cell phone and found the same thing.

"Mom," he called out, stepping into the living room. "There is some-," and he abruptly stopped.

There was a woman in a black jumpsuit sitting on the couch in his living room, looking at a tablet while twirling a .22 in her hand.

"Your mom is safe upstairs," Natasha said. "I gave her a nice sleeping medicine. It should knock her out for about twelve hours. Plenty of time for us to talk."

"You better get out my house or I will-," he started before he was cut off.

"Do what?" Natasha said. "There is no line to the police and your protectors of the world died in a fiery wreck."

"How did you know that," Wade asked.

"I watched the news," Natasha replied cooly and then looked up at him. "And I do my homework on targets."

"Are you going to kill me?" Wade asked.

"Only if things don't go the way I want them to" Natasha replied.

"Who are you?" Wade asked.

"Ah the first correct question you should have asked," Natasha said. "My name is Agent Natasha Romanov, with Shield."

"This is a U.S. government branch right?" Wade said.

"Yeah," Natasha said. "Pretty remote too."

"How come you sound so foreign then," Wade asked. "Russian to be exact."

"My past is none of your business," Natasha said. "Now I have some questions for you. Please sit down."

Wade cautiously sat down in the chair facing her. He figured he might as well. If this woman wanted him dead, she would have already killed him.

"Now," Natasha said. "You found one of our secrets a couple of days ago. I would like to know if you told anyone."

"What secret," Wade said before he realized what she was talking about. "Do you mean about Kim and Ron."

Natasha's face showed no emotion and Wade's eyes grew big.

"You have them?" Wade asked. "Where are they? Are they safe? Are they your prisoners? Why did you make them look dead?"

"Easy kid," Natasha said. "Answer my question first, and you may get some other answers."

"No," Wade said. "I was about to tell Monique, but no one yet. I suppose you know who Monique is."

Natasha's heart had a little sting to it, but she quickly pushed the feeling down, keeping her face neutral.

"Yes," she said. "African American girl. 18 years old. Former friend of Kim Possible. Has a thing for you."

"What no," Wade said. "She doesn't have a thing for me. Everything else is correct."

"Okay," Natasha scoffed. "So no one, not even your mom?"

"No," Wade said. "I have been down in that room trying to track their locations ever since I intercepted their call."

"Good," Natasha said. "For them and not so much for you."

Wade looked confused for a moment before he realized what she was talking about.

"You would kill them if they knew?" Wade asked in horror.

"Yes," Natasha said. "It's protocol."

"So, how is it that I am not dead yet?" Wade asked.

"Perceptive I see," Natasha said. "Well, I think that you may have some use in our agency. I had to work really hard to convince Director Fury, so don't make me look bad."

"You want me in Shield?" Wade asked.

"Yes," Natasha. "You hacked our entire system in a matter of seconds. I could do that, but it would take me much longer. So you would work from here, for Shield, doing your computer skills. But, you are sworn to secrecy, just like anyone else at Shield. If you tell any outsiders on what goes on, you will not have a happy ending."

Natasha finished and put her feet up on the table, looking at the young computer genius.

"I don't really have a choice here, do I?" Wade said.

"Sure you do," Natasha said. "Just one route ends rather quickly."

"If I join, will I be able to talk to Kim and Ron again," Wade asked.

"They may show up for some quality talking time," Natasha said.

"Well," Wade said. "I guess, I'm in."

"Excellent," Natasha said. "You will be receiving a secure package in a couple of hours and an encrypted email. I'm sure you will be able to decipher it."

Wade nodded and Natasha got up to leave.

"Wait," Wade said. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah," Natasha said. "I got some work to do in California," she said and pulled out a pizza from behind the couch. "Oh and I ordered a pizza for you. Anchovies and Pineapple right?"

Natasha said this and walked out the front door. Wade looked in awe at the door, and then down at the pizza. She had work to do in California, and only three people knew his favorite pizza. His mom, Kim and Ron. Plus, she had the red hair, and managed to navigate his house so well. Wade's eyes widened.

"Kim?" he said.

 _ **A/N**_

There you go, the latest chapter in Connecting the Dots. I hope that you are happy I spared Wade. I couldn't bring myself to kill him.

I do realize that the story hasn't been going into the future of the Avengers with Black Widow, but what I am trying to do is tie up some loose ends and really complete the transformation from Kim to Natasha Romanov. From here on out, it will all be coping with the recon of the Avengers. The next couple chapters may get a little boring, because it will mostly be recon. I may speed up both movies a little, because Fury doesn't appear in Iron Man till the end credits and no one appears in The Incredible Hulk, so the teaser that you got in this chapter may be the only thing you get on him till The Avengers. There is only one more loose end to tie up, and that will be in a couple of chapters.

I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed this story and gave their honest opinion. That is what I am going for. I don't care if it is nice or not, as long as you don't use foul language, it's all good.

As always I do not own any of the Characters

Review, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	6. Iron Man: Part Three

"They are moving west on the freeway," Natasha said.

The last couple of weeks had been a really busy time for Coulson and Natasha. Stark had been going crazy with these Iron Man suits. He managed to take one into the Middle East just after Natasha got back from her conversation with Wade.

Fury said that Wade was doing really well. He was working hard and doing a lot of good things for Shield. Fury also said that he was getting annoyed by his constant asking to talk to Kim and Ron again. He was asking if Natasha was actually Kim and where was Ron. She would have to deal with that later.

Right now Stark was in a battle for his life. His suit had been created very well. He took it into combat many times and been successful in blowing up the weapons that had been sold under the table. He was doing such a great job, that he attracted some negative attention from his partner in his company, Obadiah. Now they were both engaged in a battle with a suit that Obadiah created and one of Stark's Iron Man suits on the freeway in Los Angeles.

"Status of the fight?" Coulson asked.

"It's a fifty-fifty," Natasha said. "No real advantage."

Stark slammed into a truck, and it made some serious damage to the truck and road.

"Dammit Stark, stop breaking things we have to fix," Natasha said.

Just then, Stark took off into the sky, followed by Obadiah.

"They took to the air," Natasha said.

"Clever," Coulson said.

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked.

"When you were capturing intel during Stark's test run, he had a small problem," Coulson said. "When he got too high in the altitude, his suit started icing over. Bet he is trying to get Obadiah to do the same thing."

Natasha looked back to the screen to see that Obadiah was now holding Stark in a death grip and then suddenly, the giant suit just started falling while Stark was still hovering in the air.

"He did it," Natasha said. "Wait, I spoke too soon."

Now Stark was falling rapidly.

"I don't know what the hell is going on?" Natasha said. "Stark fell and is now on the roof of the big arc reactor."

She watched as he started taking off parts of his suit while talking to Pepper. Then out of the blue, Obadiah and his big suit got right back into the fight.

"Obadiah is back," Natasha said.

"Do you have video," Coulson asked.

"Stark's security cameras have some," Natasha said.

"Up on the big screen," Coulson said and she did so.

They watched as Stark and Obadiah had another battle to where Stark was losing. He had Pepper start to overload the arc reactor. Stark was thrown from the back of Obadiah and landed on the glass panels. Obadiah started to shoot out the panels when Stark had Pepper overload the circuits on the arc reactor. There was a giant blue light that burst into the sky. Stark was thrown to the side of the building, but Obadiah go hit square on. It fried his circuits and knocked him out cold. He tumbled inside the building and fell right into the overloaded arc reactor. Needless to say, there was a giant explosion.

"Well," Coulson said. "That ended dramatically."

"What do we do now," Natasha asked.

"I think it's time that Director Fury got in contact with Iron Man," Coulson said with a small smile.

 **One Day Later**

Natasha snuck into Stark's house once again. This time she was not trying to be careful. She made her way to a computer and managed to shut down all of his systems except for some of the lights.

"Alright Director," Natasha said. "You're good."

"Thank you Agent Romanov," Fury said.

She worked on dismantling Jarvis. This was going to take some time, but she knew that she would get it. After several minutes of typing, she was in.

She thought back to the earlier moments of the day. Stark had another press conference, right after the huge battle, and tried to play it off. Unfortunately for everyone at Shield, he decided on something a little more rash.

"I am Iron Man," he said.

That sent the media into a frenzy. Even now, the news was the most watched thing on the planet. Also, that may be in part with the giant green monster that tore apart New York. She chuckled a little at that. Ron had to deal with that whole situation, and while Stark was basically a giant green rage monster, he wasn't quite as destructive as one.

She then noticed that Stark had walked into the building. She quickly shut down all of Jarvis as soon as Tony entered the room. Natasha quickly set the reboot for an hour and snuck back up the way she came. She settled under the window that Stark had looking out to the ocean, and listened to their conversation.

"I am Iron Man," Fury said. "You think that you are the only superhero out there. Mr. Stark, you have become part of a bigger universe, you just don't know it yet."

"Who the hell are you," Stark asked.

"Nick Fury," Fury responded. "Director of Shield."

"Ah," Stark said.

"I'm here to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative," Fury said.

Natasha sighed. She knew that she would have to do an evaluation of him in person. Which means that she actually had to talk with Stark. She was starting to hate this part of her job.

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment of **Connecting the Dots**.

I sort of combined the aspects of Hulk in this movie, because I don't feel the need to go into detail for Hulk, because shield is only mentioned in the end credits scene.

News for every one. I finally finished my first book! It's called Retribution and it features Katniss Everdeen and Kim Possible.

Next part of the story will be a mission with both Kim and Ron, after giving them some much needed down time, but it won't be anything related to the Avengers. I think you are going to really like the plot twist. Then it's on to Iron Man 2 and Thor.

As always I do not own any of the characters.

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	7. Chapter 7: Budapest

Kim snuggled into Ron on their comfy couch, half watching some show on the History Channel on the KGB. They were currently in the middle of the Sandhills of Nebraska. Fury set up their safe house there, because no one lived there. They had both been given a break after their taxing missions, but were on call, which meant if trouble arose, they would be called in.

"Alright," Kim said. "I'll share mine if you share yours."

"Kim," Ron said. "You know that we are not supposed to share mission notes."

"I know what we are not supposed to do," Kim said. "But what we are going to do is a different story."

Ron smiled and sighed.

"His name is Bruce Banner," Ron began and Kim sat up and crossed her legs like an eager child waiting to hear a story.

"Brilliant scientist," Ron said. "Specialized in gamma radiation. He was working with the government on trying to create a super soldier serum. He thought that gamma radiation was the key. He was wrong. He turns into a giant green monster every time his emotions run too high. Quite destructive. This son of a bitch was really hard to track too. He had the government chasing his ass, highly trained soldiers, and he was able to outrun them. He started in South America, and then somehow made his way to the US. He was looking for the cure to his condition."

"Condition?" Kim asked jokingly.

"We weren't sure what else to call it," Ron said.

"Okay," Kim said with a laugh.

"Well, turns out the army already had a super soldier serum," Ron continued. "But Banner crushed the guy really quick. He escaped and it wasn't until he showed up in New York that we saw him again. That soldier that they injected with the serum somehow survived the first assault with Banner and somehow transformed into a Hulk type figure."

"Hulk?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, that's what they were calling Banner," Ron said. "Then they had a huge fight, destroyed Manhattan, and eventually Banner won and disappeared again. We have a track on him, we are just keeping our distance."

"Wow," Kim said. "Sounds like a great time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ron said. "So what about you. How was Iron Man?"

"Where do I even start," Kim said and laid down on Ron's lap.

"He is an overwhelming jerk, very egotistical, and textbook narcissism," Kim said. "The only problem is that he is a genius and he actually managed to do good with his actions. He escaped from a cave in the middle east with an iron suit, which he completely upgraded and gave it a paint job. Then he went and started destroying all of the weapons that were being dealt under the table by his partner, Obadiah. Then Obadiah built a suit which they are calling the Iron Monger, and they had a battle. Obadiah eventually died in a fiery explosion, and then Stark announced on national TV that he is Iron Man."

"Sounds like a cool guy," Ron says.

"I don't think you'd like him," Kim said. "When I go back to evaluate him for the Avengers, and I will have to go back, he is going to come on to me."

Ron tensed and Kim thought that she saw a tint of blue around him.

"Hey easy," Kim said. "There is no one for me but you. Plus, I'm pretty sure that when he is out of his suit, I could kill him fifty different ways before he could call Jarvis."

Ron smiled and leaned down to kiss Kim. Kim lifted herself up on her elbows and returned the kiss. It was the first time in a couple weeks that they had this kind of close contact with each other. Only about ten seconds later was there a loud beep and Fury appeared on the screen.

The noise didn't scare Kim, but it sure pissed her off.

"You have to be fucking kidding me Fury," Kim said.

"I'm sorry Agent Romanov," Fury said. "But we have a situation."

"Why can't another person handle it," Kim said. "We were given time off for a reason."

"Because this is serious," Fury said. "The body of your former villain was never found."

"What?!" Kim said with her mouth agape. "You waited until now to tell us?"

"We had no reason to believe that she was dangerous," Fury said. "Until there were reports in Europe about a green woman firing plasma shots, robbing mechanical stores."

"So she is back to her old ways," Ron said. "It was not big deal after our old selves died, why is it now?"

"Now all the villains have teamed up," Fury said. "And now they are killing people. Over two hundred confirmed kills in the past week."

"So you want us to take out Shego?" Kim asked.

"Your mission is to take out everyone," Fury said bluntly. "Everyone associated with that group needs to die. You and Barton will be the only ones going. This is an Avengers type mission, and so far, you are our only two. Make it happen."

"Where are they located?" Kim asked.

"Budapest," Fury said.

 **4 hours later**

The hoverjet arrived almost immediately after Fury called and Ron and Kim only had a few moments to collect their things, and they were off. They both changed into their battle suits on the way.

Natasha was back to her black catsuit while Barton was in his black, sleeveless shirt, equipped with three sheaths of arrows. They were both standing at a hologram board of the villain's lair, studying the best place to land.

"Here," Natasha said. "Dead zone on the outskirts of town. We can parachute in there."

"Sounds good," Barton said. "What about the complex."

"They have roving henchmen on every perimeter," Natasha said. "But these are still the guys that are hired from HenchCo, so we should have no trouble taking them out. The real danger lies on the inside. We know we are dealing with Shego, Drakken, Killigan, DN Amy, and the Senors. There could be others, we haven't heard about Dementor or Monkey Fist."

"Gotcha," Barton said. "Let's enter on the west side. Direct line to the center of the complex."

"Alright," Natasha said. "Secure line five."

"Line secure," Barton said, talking into the comm they were connected to.

The hoverjet went dark and there was a giant red light towards the back of the jet.. They both secured their parachutes on their back and walked towards the ramp.

"Last one down buys the next round?" Natasha asked.

"With your drinking habits as of late," Barton said. "I don't know if I want to take that bet."

"Well," Natasha said with a smirk. "Don't lose."

The light went green and Natasha ran down the ramp and into the night sky. Barton shook his head and laughed while following her out. Natasha free fell for what seemed like an eternity before pulling her chute. As she floated down. The she noticed a black blur whiz past her head and pull a just about 20 feet below her.

"Guess you have drinks," Barton said through the comm.

"Lucky son of a bitch," Natasha growled and all Barton did was laugh.

When they both landed on the ground, they stored their parachutes and drew their weapons. Natasha switched her tasers on and had her pistol out and ready while Ron had his bow.

They both moved through the night without a sound. Not needing to communicate to tell where the other was going. When they finally reached the fence for the compound, they stopped and looked into the yard. They saw four henchmen in the original orange jumpsuits, but instead of the lightning sticks they usually had, they now carried AK-47s.

"Let's go," Natasha said.

They both hopped the fence and each made their way to one target. Barton got to his first and quickly wrapped his bow around the henchman's neck and dispatched him without making a sound. He took the bow off the man's neck and fired an arrow into the other henchman across the yard. While he was doing this, Natasha moved towards the two guards that were grouped together. She quickly rolled into the middle of their group and kicked one man in the chest while shocking the other. After he was out cold, she turned towards the guard that was knocked down and saw him raise his weapon. One shot from her pistol through the head quickly silenced him. Natasha looked over at Barton and saw that he had finished his half and was ready to go. She nodded and they both moved towards the window. Barton opened it and they both crawled inside.

Not surprisingly, the voice that Natasha heard first was Drakken's. He was raving on something again. They moved in between machines, looking for the source of the noise. Natasha came around a corner and looked into a large space of the compound where a table was set up.

She saw the usual villains they had suspected. Monkey Fist wasn't there, they must've not solved the problem of his imprisonment yet. The new face that she saw was baffling to her though.

"Bonnie," Kim whispered.

Bonnie Rockwaller was sitting next to Senor Senior Junior and looking to have a big part in the conversation that was going on.

"She must've joined the family business after school was done," Barton said.

"I always knew that girl was evil," Natasha said. "Alright, let's get this over with."

Barton nodded and Natasha pulled out another pistol and reloaded the first. Barton pulled out an explosive arrow and notched it and nodded at Natasha. Natasha took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the shadows.

"Everyone listen up," Natasha said. "Stay sitting and listen to me. If anyone moves, my friend here will put an explosive arrow in the middle of the table, killing you all in an instant."

"KIM POSSIBLE," Drakken said. "WH- oh wait. I'm sorry force of habit. Who are you?"

Natasha smirked, "You are still the dumbest person I have ever known."

"Now wait a second," Barton said. "He had some decent plans."

"No Stoppable," Shego said with her feet up on the table. "Princess is completely right. That's why I took over."

"What is going on!" Drakken yelled.

"Ah," Shego said. "Do you want to tell the story, or should I," Shego asked Natasha.

"Be my guest," Natasha said, with her guns still drawn.

"Oh put those guns down," Shego said. "Come and sit. No one here has a gun. You really think that I would trust them with weapons?"

Natasha looked at Barton. Barton shrugged, "She makes a good point," he said.

"Alright," Natasha said lowering the guns, but not holstering them. She walked over to the end of the table where none of the villains were congregating and put one of her guns on the table. The other she held with her finger on the trigger. Barton sat next to her, hand still on the bow.

"Really," Shego said, noting their weapons.

"Excuse us, if your death count lately doesn't put us on edge a little," Natasha said and Shego smirked.

"Fair point," Shego said.

"Wait," Bonnie chose this moment to speak. "You're Kim and Ron?"

"Have you been listening at all," Natasha replied sarcastically, leaning back in her chair.

"But you can be," Bonnie said. "You look nothing like Kim."

"Yes," Shego said. "Please do tell on how that happened."

"Serum that enhanced growing, enhancement, and augmentation," Natasha replied evenly.

"I'll say," Killigan said. "You have some of the biggest ti-," before he was cut off by a bullet in his head.

Killigan slumped to the ground dead and Natasha lowered her smoking gun.

"Would anyone else like to comment on my body," Natasha asked.

Shego started laughing, while everyone else had a scared look on their face.

"You just killed him," Bonnie said.

"Perseptive," Barton said. "I see you got yourself a real catch here," Barton said to Junior.

"Excuse me Stoppable," Bonnie said. "You do not get to talk to me like that."

Barton laughed when Bonnie heard the click of Natasha's gun pointed at her.

"Now," Natasha said. "Why we are here."

"Oh," Shego said. "I know why you are here, and it won't work."

"Yes," Drakken said. "This time you can never foil our plans Kim Possible. You see we have devised a machine that-," before he was cut of by Shego punching him in the face.

"You know that is just what she wants," Shego said. "She is interrogating you by sitting their and letting you explain the plan."

"Oh I don't need your plan," Natasha said. "I need to do something else."

"Don't worry Kimmie," Shego said. "I get it."

Then Shego sprung into action and plasma blasted DN Amy and Senior in the face, killing them instantly. Then another blast to Junior that threw him across the room and the she was on top of Drakken.

"Shego," Natasha said. "What are you-," before she stopped.

She looked at her and Shego was grinning. Kim finally figured it out and said, "Fury?"

"Yeah," Shego said. "He does have a way with words."

"Wait," Drakken said. "You turned?"

"Well it beats getting shot by Kimmie over there," Shego said.

"How did you survive that?" Natasha asked.

"Bullet proof vest," Shego said. "You really need to check if your people are dead."

Natasha smiled before she heard the shot of a gun and then the pain that entered her right leg. She fell to the ground and looked over at the shooter. Bonnie was standing there with a gun for a split second before Barton appeared almost out of nowhere and put her in a headlock.

Natasha chuckled and stood up. She limped over to where Bonnie was standing.

"You really need to improve your shot," Natasha said. "This won't even kill me."

Natasha pulled out her pistol and shot Bonnie in both kneecaps. Bonnie screeched in pain as she slumped to the ground, Barton still having her in a headlock.

"There," Natasha said. "Now we are even."

Natasha then turned to Shego.

"We should really get going," Natasha said. "Do you want to take care of him or should I?"

"You know I don't like you hogging the spotlight," Shego said and blasted Drakken right in the face.

"Alright," Natasha said before turning back to Bonnie and Barton.

"Tell me Clint," Natasha said. "How mean was Bonnie to you in high school?"

"She made my life a living hell," Barton said.

"Why don't you send her there," Natasha said.

Bonnie's eyes widened in horror and Barton smiled.

"It would be my pleasure," Barton said and snapped Bonnie's neck.

Natasha said to no one in particular, "Alright let's go. I've got to go chew out Fury for leaving me in the dark.

 **A/N**

There is the latest installment

I hope this makes all the readers happy! :) I know I kept everyone in the dark for a while, but it makes for a good surprise.

Up next for our characters, Kim makes her way back to Los Angeles while Ron heads to New Mexico, if you can all guess what movies are coming up

As always I do not own any of the characters

Review, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	8. Chapter 8: Insurance

Natasha, Barton, and Shego each boarded the hoverjet at the extraction point and headed towards the helicarrier. They each looked at each other for a second before Shego broke the ice.

"Why?" was all she asked.

"Well," Natasha said. "Fury made a pretty convincing offer."

"Same for me," Shego said. "But I didn't have the life that you guys had going. You were basically going to be accepted into any college that you wanted and then have the American dream family. Why throw that all away?"

"To be honest," Natasha said. "I can't see myself doing anything but helping to save the world. I would love to have children, but for me to have a desk job, or just a regular job, I could never see myself there."

"Joining the FBI or CIA is acceptable as well," Shego said.

"If you think about it," Barton chose this point to talk. "We basically did that. Fury said that there was too much fame to our names and previous identities. Pretty hard to be an undercover agent when everyone knows your name."

"True," Shego said. "And they altered your bodies as well, I see."

"That was more mission related," Natasha said. "But it worked out well changing appearances."

"Sure as hell did," Shego said. "You both look like you have aged ten years."

Natasha smiled as the jet touched down on the helicarrier.

"Let's go," Natasha said. "You are going to want and hear my conversation."

Barton smiled and shook his head as Natasha walked out of the jet. Shego looked a little confused about Natasha's new found anger, but figured that a master assassin would develop an edge eventually. They all walked until they got to the bridge where Agent Hill was standing in the doorway.

"Director Fury saId that you need to-," she started before she was cut off by a knife lodging itself next to her on the doorframe.

"Move out of the fucking way Hill," Natasha said.

Hill only nodded and stepped aside. Natasha stormed inside the bridge and saw Fury standing where he usually is.

"Fury," Natasha spat. "When were you planning on telling me that Shego was alive."

"I already did Agent Romanov," Fury said calmly.

"When people started dying," Natasha said. "When were you inclined to tell us if she had stayed low?"

"I am not inclined to tell you anything," Fury said, turning around. "I sent her on an assignment, knowing where it would lead to. As it turns out, I'm right."

Natasha had no words for once and Fury chuckled.

"Now I am going to share some things," Fury said. "If you would all take a seat."

They all walked over to the table where Fury passed each person a manilla folder.

"All of your new assignments," Fury said. "Let's start with you Agent Barton. There has been some anomalies going on in the New Mexico Desert. We are not sure what is all going on, but it has attracted the extreme attention of a very brilliant scientist, Jane Foster. We need you to go there and monitor the situation."

Barton nodded and started reading through the profile of Foster.

"Agent Romanov," Fury said. "I know you are going to enjoy this one. Tony Stark has announced that the Stark Expo is coming and coming soon. He has been doing good work with his Iron Man suits and we think that he may be ready for the Avengers. You get to do his evaluation. You will infiltrate Stark Industries and work with Ms. Potts. Your new persona for infiltration will be Natalie Rushman, assistant. Keep up on his whereabouts and actions. This is his interview for the Avengers, make sure you evaluate him carefully and correctly. You will need to dye your hair a darker brown as well. Get some extensions too."

Natasha nodded and leaned back in her chair.

"Something on your mind Agent Romanov?" Fury asked.

"How much contact will I be in with Stark?" Natasha said. "Because I don't know how much of his flirting I can take."

"Deal with it," Fury said plainly and Natasha nodded.

"Agent Go," Fury said and Shego's eyes widened.

"I get my own assignment?" Shego asked.

"Not totally," Fury said. "You will not be a part of the Avengers. Your anger can consume you at times, and we are already looking at a candidate that has an anger problem."

Barton snorts at the other side of the table and Natasha smiles.

"No that's fine," Shego said. "I'm fine with being a consultant, but it's my own assignment."

"Agent Coulson will be with you most of the time," Fury said. "He will be monitoring all your assignments. Not because you can't handle this, but because this is very important to Shield. Your assignment Agent Go is a thawing process."

"A thawing process," Shego asked. "Fo what?"

"For who," Fury said. "Captain Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. He was a soldier in World War II. He was given a super soldier serum, the more potent version of what you got Agent Romanov. Enhanced everything about him. Strength, speed, stamina, you name it. He was fighting against the rouge Nazi science division called Hydra. They were working with a very rare artifact called the Tesseract. They were able to manufacture very powerful weapons with this energy. We have that in our custody and are working with it. I won't go through the Captain's exploits because there are so many. He is a decorated war hero. His last mission, he defeated the Hydra leader. Unfortunately for the Captain, the plane that they were on still had powerful bombs, tesseract powered, aimed at our major cities on the east coast. He flew the plane into the arctic ice, taking down the plane and sacrificing himself. He was frozen and put into a cryosleep of sorts. The serum that he was injected with has kept him alive. We need to thaw him out. This man has already proven himself to be an Avenger."

Natasha leaned over and looked at the picture of Rogers in her file. They had two, one that said pre-serum and one that said post-serum. The pre one was a very scrawny kid, shorter than herself and she probably outweighed him by twenty pounds. The post serum was something else. He had grown substantially and gained a lot of muscle, like a lot of muscle.

"Damn," Natasha said. "You wanna switch."

"Hey," Barton said.

"It's look don't touch Clint," Natasha said. "And I could look for a while."

"Get your own Kimmie," Shego said and Natasha sat back in her seat.

"Any questions?" Fury asked.

They were all silent and Fury nodded.

"Okay," Fury said. "One more thing, Agent Barton."

"Okay," Barton said standing up. "As you know, I have the mystical monkey power. I have learned a new, let's call it a trick. " I have been able to load memories, false ones if you will, and when I activate the feeling in my brain, it replaces my known memories. I tested it out simply. I created the memory that the first Super Bowl winner was the Chicago Bulls. They are a basketball team. When I did it, I really thought that the winner was the Bulls. Then I was able to erase the fake memory. Now, for security reasons, I have created the memory of our fake covers being real. So, Natasha, you would actually believe that you were in the KGB and such."

"To protect our covers," Natasha said. "Okay I get it."

"The only problem is," Barton said. "If I have to use mine, it will erase my knowledge of my powers, meaning I will be like this forever."

 ** _A/N_**

There it is, the next installment.

I know this chapter was boring, but it's a set up chapter. Some crucial information needed to be dealt. If you know what I mean

Next up, we will go mission by mission, but keep in mind that these will all be on the same timeline. They will eventually all meet up for The Avengers movie.

As always I don't own any of the characters

Review, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	9. Iron Man 2: Part One

**A/N**

Thought I would try answering some of the questions before the chapter begins.

 **Daniel6** \- The future of Shego will still remain a secret but she will not be with the Agents of Shield. She will still exist in the background with Kim.

 **Sentinel103** \- Kim and Ron aren't broken up yet, and they may never be. I can assure you that this won't be a KiGo though.

 **Iron Man 2: Part One**

"Alright Agent Romanov," Fury said through the monitor she had in her car.

She was back in the nice state of California, driving to Stark Industries. The Stark Expo was making staying undercover very difficult and it was driving her insane. Moreover, she couldn't stop thinking about what Ron said just about a month ago. If he was captured, he wouldn't be Ron Stoppable anymore. He would become Clint Barton, and she would forever be Natasha Romanov. She quickly snapped out of it and turned back to Fury.

"You should be the only one interviewed there," Fury said. "We've made sure of it. Now, Stark gave the CEO job to Potts, for some reason. Get her trust and his, and we're in. If you have Pepper's trust, you will be around Stark a lot. Strictly recon on Stark, nothing else is needed."

"Yes sir," Natasha said, readying herself to become Natalie Rushman.

It was weird for her, using an alias for her alias. She also didn't like that she had to dye her hair darker. Her red hair was one of her prouder things in life. It made her different from a lot of people.

"Good luck Agent," Fury said and the screen went dark.

Natasha pulled into the parking lot of Stark Industries and started to get out of the car, but before she could, she winced in pain. She held her hand to her side and sat back down. She lifted her shirt to look at the recent gunshot wound. Just before she was to leave for Stark's assessment, she was called in on another mission. She remembered it vividly.

 _Fury needed her to go to Iran and pick up an engineer that had very important strategic value. They were on their way out when someone shot out her tires, forcing them off the cliff. She had managed to pull herself and the engineer out, but he was there. He was tall, wore all black, and had a metal arm with a red star on it. He was holding a sniper rifle, pointed at the engineer and shouted in Russian,_

" _Получить из пути черной вдовы."_

 _She quickly moved between engineer and stared back at the assassin._

" _Приходите и получите его," she replied._

 _He looked up at her and then pulled the trigger. If she had known that the engineer was kneeling behind her, trying to catch his breath, she would have told him to stand up. Instead, the man shot him in the head, through her body. He slumped to the ground dead, and she fell and held her side. The man was walking towards her and she pulled out one of her pistols and held it at him. He stopped about ten feet away and gazed at her._

" _Глупый девушка," was all he said and then turned around and sprinted away._

 _She quickly turned to the engineer but she couldn't do anything for him. There's not a lot you can do for a guy who had his head blown up. She did find the bullet though. It was a slug, with no rifling. Impossible to trace. She did know one thing, it was Soviet made._

She didn't tell Barton about it. Plus, he was already in New Mexico, scouting Jane Foster. Before she left for California, she did some digging on the assassin. She found accounts of a man with a metal arm assassinating people over the last fifty years. All of the reports called him the Winter Soldier. She shook her head and promised herself to look into that more.

She stepped out of her car and headed inside. Once she got to the front desk, she found a young lady typing on a computer.

"Excuse me," Natasha asked. "Where do I go for the new assistant interview?"

The lady looked up. "Name?" she asked.

"Natalie Rushman," Natasha replied.

"Alright," the lady said. "Take the elevator and head to the twenty-first floor. The secretary will help you there."

"Thank you," Natasha said and walked towards the elevator.

She rode to the floor she was instructed to do and stepped out into the lobby. She found that it was bone dry. When Fury said that they made sure that she would get the job, she didn't predict that no one would show up. She walked over to the secretary's desk and cleared her throat.

The secretary looked up and said, "Well, we actually had someone show up."

"Yes ma'am," Natasha said. "Natalie Rushman, and I'm here for my 2:30 interview."

"Well Ms. Rushman," the secretary said. "Please take a seat, though I'm sure that you will not be waiting long."

"Thank you," Natasha said with a smile.

She went to sit down and mentally went through her notes on who she was in her head. It wasn't long before the secretary said,

"Ms. Potts will see you now."

Natasha stood up and walked inside the door that was marked for her. When she stepped inside, she found a giant office with a woman sitting on the desk in front of some giant windows.

"Please," the woman said with a smile. "Come sit."

Natasha walked over and sat in the chair that was gestured to her.

"My name is Pepper Potts," the woman said, extending her hand. "CEO of Stark Industries."

"Natalie Rushman," Natasha replied, returning the handshake.

"So Natalie," Pepper said. "Since no one else has showed up yet, you have a pretty good chance of getting the job. First off, are there any special skills that you would like to tell me about?"

"I am fluent in French, Russian, and Latin," Natasha said with a smile.

"Latin?" Pepper said. "Isn't that a dead language?"

"It's a hobby," Natasha replied.

Pepper smiled and looked at the file, "I see you went to Harvard."

"Yes ma'am," Natasha replied. "Law."

"That is very good," Pepper said. "Last question, I think. You would be working with our law department, but for the near future, you would be with me."

"What about Mr. Stark," Natasha asked.

"For now," Pepper said. "Tony will be a floater. You will see him sometimes and other times you won't. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No ma'am," Natasha said.

"Well," Pepper said. "I think I have learned enough. I don't have much of a choice, not that it is anything wrong with your interview. Welcome to Stark Industries."

"Thank you Ms. Potts," Natasha said.

"Your welcome," Pepper said. "Can you start right now?"

"Of course," Natasha said.

"Excellent," Pepper said. "We need to head over to Tony's house. Would you grab the transfer documents of the CEO and follow me to the garage."

"Yes Ms. Potts," Natasha said. "Do you need anything else?"

"Not right now, thank you," Pepper said.

Natasha nodded and walked out of the room towards the law department. We she entered the elevator she immediately went to her phone and dialed the secure number.

"Fury here," the voice rang out

"Director," Natasha said. "I'm in."

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment.

Translations:

 _Получить из пути черной вдовы= Get out of the way Black Widow_

 _Приходите и получите его= Come and get it_

 _Глупый девушка= Silly Girl_

Prepare yourselves, we are going to be jumping around missions from Ron, Kim, and Shego. Pay attention to the title. I will not jump in chapters but I will between chapters.

These chapters will also be a little shorter, but I am speculating on a couple things in-between scenes. I do plan to have Wade make an appearance in the future though.

As always I don't own any of the characters

Reviews, Likes, and follows are always appreciated


	10. Captain America: Part One

_**A/N**_

Answer the questions time!

 **silverwolf** \- Yes I am aware that Hawkeye is married in Ultron, saw the movie multiple times. Don't fret, I have a plan for that.

 **Dragonman109** \- In the future yes. After Cap Winter Soldier, Black Widow has some soul searching to do, and after The Avengers movie, we don't hear from any of the other characters until Winter Soldier so there is plenty of room for Kim Possible characters to resurface. I am planning Wade to appear in two or three chapters.

 **Captain America: Part One**

 _ **Secure SHIELD Facility**_

Shego stood right by the table of the frozen man. He had been found two weeks ago by two men in the arctic ice. He was starting to thaw out, thanks to Shego, but only a little. They had been advised to take it slow for the first part. Somehow, he was still alive, but the doctors said that exposing him too much in the beginning would overload his system.

Shego still couldn't believe that Captain America was lying right in front of her. She had read some of his comics in her spare time. Drakken could rant on forever sometimes, and his stories were very compelling. She never guessed that this guy was real. She walked over to a table on the other side of the room and reread his file.

Phil Coulson walked in the room and immediately looked over to Shego.

"How is he doing?" he asked.

"Vitals are steady," Shego said. "Well, steady for where he is at now."

"That's good," Coulson said.

Shego had noticed one thing though. Coulson almost couldn't contain himself when he was around Rogers.

"Agent Coulson," Shego said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Coulson said, averting his gaze from the Captain.

"What's up with you," Shego said. "You get all nervous when you get here."

"Oh, you noticed," Coulson said and Shego nodded. "Well, I'm a huge fan of Captain America. I have read his file so many times, watched all the footage we have on him, even collected his baseball cards. They are near mint condition, only slight tearing on the edges."

"A fanboy huh," Shego said. "Never pegged you for that."

"We can discuss my personal choices later," Coulson said. "Right now, we need to get you a new uniform."

Shego had continued to wear her green jumpsuit because it fit her and she didn't know what to wear. Nobody had stopped her till now.

"What," Shego said. "You want to put me in all black like Kimme?"

"First off," Coulson said. "Agent Romanov needs to be addressed by her own name because not everyone knows about her name. Second, you will be issued a standard blue SHIELD uniform. Easily maneuverable as well, basically like your jumpsuit. Just has all the shield stuff that goes with it."

"Okay," Shego said. "Where is it."

"Changing room," Coulson said. "Change quick, the doctors are ready for another round on Captain Rogers."

"Yes sir," Shego said and walked out of the room.

As she changed she couldn't help a small feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something that she had never felt before. She didn't want to believe it, but she thought that she had a small crush on Captain Rogers. Just from what she read on his file, he seemed like a great man. Not because of the serum, or his exploits in the war, even though those were a plus. It was more of the choice that Dr. Erskine made. Good becomes better, bad becomes worse. Everytime she looked at Rogers, her heart fluttered a little. She quickly shook this feeling off. She hadn't even talked to the guy. Plus he was like 90 years old.

She returned, wearing her Shield blue uniform, and walked over to the table that the Captain was on. Coulson was there too, watching over the doctors that were prepping their instruments for the Captain. Shego walked over to the table.

"Okay," the head doctor said. "We are ready."

Shego nodded and lit up her plasma hands on the least hottest she could manage. She started on his legs. She moved her hands up and down constantly, slowly melting the ice. She did this for about ten minutes before the doctors motioned for her to stop.

"Alright," the head doctor said. "Upper body."

Shego changed her position on his body and went from his waist to his head. She did this for about ten minutes as well. She actually got to the point to where she could make out his features of his face.

"Stop," the doctor said and she was brought out of her trance. "We made some good progress today. One week break and then we should be able to finish thawing him."

Shego's heart fluttered a little more. The chance to finally meet him was almost overwhelming.

"When will he be conscience?" Shego asked.

"We are not sure," the doctor said. "He is still in a coma of sorts. Once he is completely thawed it could be anytime. We don't know how the serum affects these things. Could be a week, could be an hour. There is no way to tell."

Shego nodded and walked out of the room, her mind still deep in thought. She made her way to her quarters and pulled out her phone. She had a secure line to Kim and she thought she would text her and see what she was up to.

 _Hey Princess. How's Iron Man?_

It took a couple minutes for Kim to answer but she knew it was coming.

 _Haven't met him yet, on my way to his house now. I'm driving, want to call?_

Always the responsible one, she was. Shego dialed the number and was met face to face with Kim on the video screen that Kim had in her car.

"Good Afternoon Agent Romanov," Shego said.

"Afternoon yourself," Kim replied.

"I got chewed out for calling you Kim today by Coulson," Shego said. "He is such a stickler for rules."

"Phil means well," Kim said defensively. "He is probably a little on edge that he gets to be in the same room with Captain America."

"Wait," Shego said. "You know about his man crush on Rogers?"

"Yeah," Kim snorted. "When he was transporting me to California before going to wherever you guys are, he gave me the complete rundown of all the exploits of Captain Rogers."

"Steve did a lot of good things," Shego said. "Must've been a long conversation."

"It was really, wait," Kim said stopping in mid sentence. "Steve?"

"Umm," was all Shego could reply with. She hadn't meant to say his first name, it just popped out.

"On a first name basis with the frozen man," Kim teased.

"He is almost thawed out," Shego murmured.

"Shego," Kim said. "What's going on?"

"Okay, okay," Shego relented. "I may have developed a small crush on Rogers."

"Really?" Kim said.

"Yeah," Shego admitted. "I've kept reading his file and I admire this kid's background. Poor, weak, but he never backed down from a fight. Erskine wrote the thing he said when he asked Rogers if he wanted to go and kill Nazis."

"What did he say?" Kim asked.

"He said he didn't want to fight anyone. He didn't like bullies, he didn't care where they came from," Shego said.

"Wow," Kim said. "Sounds better than Drakken."

"Are you kidding me," Shego said, thinking of the moment when his vine entangled them both at their medal ceremony after they helped save the world. "I almost killed him when we got backstage."

"Well," Kim said. "It helps that Rogers is a complete specimen."

"That is true," Shego said, remembering all of Roger's muscles.

"Oh shit," Kim said. "I'm at Stark's house. Got to go. I'll text you later."

"Have fun with Iron Man," Shego said teasingly.

"Fuck you," Kim said with a smile and the screen went blank.

Shego smiled to herself and suddenly realized that she was very tired. She had been up for more than 24 hours monitoring Rogers. She went over to her bed and laid down on the mattress. She was almost instantly asleep.

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment.

We get a glimpse of what Shego is doing with her time, and maybe a future for the green skinned woman. Kim is about to arrive for her confrontation with Stark for the first time, but first a trip to New Mexico to check in on Hawkeye.

Just to let you guys know that I will leave for vacation to Florida on Saturday, so I am going to try and get in one more chapter before I leave, and then it will be around a week until the next update, so stay tuned.

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	11. Iron Man 2: Part Two

_**A/N**_

BACK FROM VACATION!

 **Daniel6** \- Mrs. Barton will be the same person that is featured in Avengers 2. I do have a plan for how they come together.

 **Iron Man 2: Part Two**

Natasha ended her call as she arrived at Stark's house. She saw that Pepper's car was already there, so she must be prepping Stark now. She gathered up all the documents that Pepper sent her to get and exited her car. She walked towards his front door and knocked. The door opened but there was no one behind it. She walked inside and heard a voice.

"Welcome Ms. Rushman," it said. "Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts are in the training area. It is located down the stairs to your left."

"JARVIS right?" Natasha said out loud.

"That is correct Ms. Rushman," JARVIS replied.

"Well," Natasha replied. "Thank you JARVIS."

"Your welcome Ms. Rushman," JARVIS replied.

Natasha walked toward the staircase and started descending and took a turn to her left. She came upon a large open room and saw Stark and another man sparring in a makeshift boxing ring. Pepper was standing over on the side, so Natasha made her way over there.

She glanced over at the ring and saw that Stark and the other man were both staring at her. She gave a coy smile and kept walking towards Pepper.

"I promise this is the only time I will ask you to sign over your company," Pepper said, trying to get Stark's attention.

It didn't work as Stark continued his sparring match with the other man. Natasha stood next to Pepper and opened the folder.

"I need you to initial here and here," Natasha said and handed Pepper the pen.

Pepper began signing all of the spots under Natasha's direction while Stark kept boxing. Natasha heard a large thud and looked up to see Stark kick the other man to the other side of the ring. The other man tapped out and Stark grabbed a bottle of what seemed to be green liquid.

"What's your name lady," Stark asked, directing his question at Natasha.

"Rushman," Natasha said. "Natalie Rushman."

"Front and center," Stark said, pointing to a spot inside the ring. "Come into the church."

"No," Pepper said. "You're seriously not going to ask her-," before she was cut off by Stark.

"If it pleases the court," he said. "Which it does."

"It's no problem," Natasha said, setting the folders down on the table and walking towards the boxing ring.

"Sorry," Pepper said. "He is very eccentric."

Natasha walked over to where Stark was holding up the ropes to let her inside the ring. She slid in, facing Stark and looking at him the entire time. Stark merely gazed back at her and took a swig of his green liquid. Natasha waited patiently for him to actually talk to her and he finished his drink and said,

"What?"

A million thoughts ran through Natasha's head, but she managed to keep her cool. God she wanted to punch Stark in the face so badly right now. Stark just smiled back at her and started to make his way back out of the ring.

"Can you give her a lesson?" Stark said to the other man.

"No problem," the other man said as Stark exited the ring and walked over to Pepper.

Natasha wasn't paying attention to the "lesson" that she was getting, but rather listening to the conversation that Stark and Pepper were having.

"Who is she?" Stark asked Pepper.

"She is from legal," Pepper said. "And she is potentially a very expensive sexual harassment lawsuit."

"I need a new assistant," Stark said.

"I know that and I have three excellent potential candidates," Pepper said before Natasha saw that the an was instructing her to move forward.

She followed his motion and glanced back at Stark and Pepper who were still deep in conversation.

"You ever boxed before?" the man asked Natasha.

"I have, yes," Natasha replied with a smile.

"What like tia bow, booty boot camp, something like that?" the man asked and it made Natasha really irritated. She managed to keep her cool, although the tension was rising.

"How do I spell your name, Natalie?" Stark called out to her.

" N," Natasha replied.

Natasha went back to listening to the conversation, not paying attention to the lesson.

"What, are you googling her now?" Pepper asked.

"I thought I was oogling her," Stark replied. "Oh wow. Very, very impressive individual. She is fluent in French, Italian, Russian, Latin. Who speaks Latin?"

'Damn,' Natasha though. She forgot to mention Italian. Luckily Pepper didn't notice as she was trying to get Stark back on track of why they were her. As Stark flipped through the pages on her fake alias, making snide comments here and there, Natasha turned around to watch him.

"Rule number one," the man said while Natasha's back was turned. "Never take your eye," and he started to light punch Natasha when all hell broke loose.

Natasha grabbed his hand, mid punch, twisted it down, and through her body towards the ground wrapping her legs around the man's neck. She brought the man down hard, flipping him in the air, and planting him solidly on his back in the ring.

"OH MY GOD," Pepper yelled out.

Natasha didn't let up, keeping her legs wrapped around the man's neck and holding his arm back. After a little while she let him go and stood up.

"Happy," Pepper said, sympathetically.

'Huh,' Natasha thought. He does have a name.

"That's what I'm talking about," Stark said, walking over.

"I just slipped," Happy said, trying to cover up that he got taken down by a girl.

Natasha walked over to exit the ring while Stark kept making fun of Happy.

"You did?" Stark asked, ringing the bell that was next to the ring. "Looks like a TKO to me."

Natasha stepped out of the ring and onto the ground beside Stark. She slipped on her shoes and looked up at him.

"I need your impression," Natasha said, grabbing the folder.

"Kinda quiet, reserved," Stark replied.

"I meant your fingerprint," Natasha said, pushing the paperwork towards him.

"Ah," he said.

Natasha presented the paperwork towards him and he inked up his thumb.

"So," Pepper said, walking over. "How are we doing?"

"Great," Stark said, pressing down on his thumb. When he made his mark he said to Pepper, "You're the boss/

Natasha closed the folder and looked back at Stark.

"Will that be all Mr. Stark?" Natasha said.

"No," Stark began before Pepper cut him off.

"Yes," Pepper said. "That will be all Ms. Rushman. Thank you very much."

Natasha nodded and walked away. Just before she exited the training facility she heard Stark say,

"I want one."

She was definitely in.

 _ **A/N**_

There it is the latest installment.

Natasha has found her way into Stark Industries by the same way a girl can find to a man's heart. I think we all know where that is, and I'm sure Stark is feeling it. But what will Barton have to say about all of this. Speaking of which, next chapter we head to New Mexico for the scouting report from Hawkeye.

Go ahead and follow me on twitter as I will be posting story updates, making wallpapers, and answering any questions you guys may have.

RufusPrime54

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, Likes, and follows are always appreciated


	12. Thor: Part One

**Thor: Part One**

Barton was lying prone on a hill about half a mile away from the laboratory that belonged to Jane Foster. The mystical monkey power enhanced his vision, so now he felt like he saw better at a distance. With that being, this was the most boring assignment that he had ever had. Even as Ron Stoppable, were his missions more interesting. Sure they were with Kim, but they still did recon for them.

Now all he was doing was watching Foster walk around in her lab, talking with her intern. She had multiple diagrams about space anomalies. The word Einstein Rosen Bridge, appeared more than once and Barton's heart went out to the intern. She was sitting lazily on her phone, half listening to the scientist. It appeared that Foster didn't know or didn't care.

Barton looked on his watch and saw that it was now 8 o'clock and he knew that Natasha would be off work with Stark now. He was just about to call her when he received a call from the woman herself.

"Good evening Agent Romanov," Barton said, teasingly.

"Oh cut it out," Natasha said. "We have a secure line here."

"Alright then," Barton said. "Good evening Kimberly."

"Good evening yourself," Natasha replied back. "How's New Mexico."

"Hot, dry, and sandy," Barton said. "Like really sandy."

"And Foster?" Natasha asked.

"Same as usual," Barton said. "Ranting on and on about the same space anomaly. God I wish I was doing something useful right now."

"You are," Natasha said. "You just have to be patient. I bet it's more aliens. Wouldn't that be fun."

"Yeah," Barton said. "But I have a feeling that aliens involved with Shield will be a little more dangerous than the Lowardians."

"Nothing you can't handle," Natasha said.

"I'm only gonna be able to deal with one," Barton said. "I needed the monkey power to deal with two the last time."

"Yeah but you have a bunch of interesting gadgets this time," Natasha said teasingly.

"We had that before," Barton said, peering back into his goggles at the lab. "They didn't help much."

"Eh," Natasha said, getting a chuckle out of Barton.

"So," Barton said. "How is Stark this time around?"

"Oh about the same," Natasha said. "Pepper is really great though."

"Pepper Potts?" Barton asked. "The new CEO of Stark Industries?"

"Yeah," Natasha said. "Natalie Rushman helped her sign over the company."

"What about Stark," Barton asked. "Did he hit on you?"

"From a distance," Natasha said. "I probably didn't help things."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked warily.

"Well," Natasha said. "The top I wore had a little suggestion to it. And he decided for his guard or sorts to give me a boxing lesson and I sorta kicked his ass, which is apparently a turn on for him."

"Just say the word and an arrow could lodge itself in his eye socket before he could put on his suit," Barton said.

"Ron," Natasha warned. "We need him alive."

"Need is such a bold word," Barton said. "I'd say Fury strongly wants him."

"You're impossible," Kim said.

"Yep," Barton said. "And you are what makes me possible."

"How long have you been practicing that line," Kim scoffed.

"Wow," Barton said with a smirk on his face. "A couple years ago you would've been head over heels for that line. Work has changed you."

"Only when I'm on the job," Natasha said. "When we get home is another story."

Barton smiled and looked back at the lab. There was a new man entering the lab and shaking hands with Foster.

"Whoa," Barton said, shuffling things around.

"What is it?" Natasha asked.

"I have someone new in the lab," Barton said, taking out his holopad. "I have to identify him."

"Wait," Natasha said. "Let's let someone else do it."

"I can handle this," Barton said.

"Someone we kinda need to talk to," Natasha said.

Barton knew what she was talking about. Neither of them had contacted Wade since he joined Shield. Barton hadn't talked to him since the phone call about a year ago when Natasha had first infiltrated Stark's house. Natasha hadn't spoke to Wade since she told him he could join Shield.

"Alright," Barton said. "Video call?"

"Yeah," Natasha said. "I'll patch you through."

The call died but he immediately received a video call request from Natasha. He hit accept and her face popped up on the screen. No one would be able to see him from all the way out here. He was under some great camouflage.

"Don't you look stunning tonight," Barton commented.

"Ron," Natasha said. "I just got off work. I haven't even showered yet."

"You still look beautiful," Barton said and Natasha smiled. "The smile looks good on your face that is always scowly lately."

That earned him a glare and he laughed at it.

"Contacting Wade now," Natasha said, dryly.

The call took a little to connect. The reason being is it had to secure the line and what not.

A black screen popped up where Wade's face should have been.

"Identify yourself," Wade's voice rang out.

"Agent Load," Natasha said. "This is Agent Romanov and Agent Barton. We need you to do a face scan and send it in to Director Fury to update him on the situation in New Mexico."

The black screen dropped and there was Wade's face, staring astonished at what he was looking at.

"Kim?" he said tentatively. "Ron?"

"Wade," Barton said. "We will have time to talk once you are identifying this man."

"Yeah," Wade said. "Sure. Send me the image."

Barton did so and Wade began typing furiously on his computer.

"So," Natasha said. "How's it been going with you?"

"How's it been going?" Wade half yelled. "I find out that my two best friends died on the night of victory celebration to then find out they have been alive one year later and then get one short conversation to last me another two years. How do you think I am?"

"Wade," Barton said. "We have been very busy."

"Busy enough to not talk to the guy you knew for five years of crime fighting?" Wade snapped.

"Yeah," Natasha said bluntly. "We have preparing ourselves for this and fighting more bad guys than you would have never dreamed of. I had to learn to speak multiple languages, including Latin. I received a serum that enhanced my body. I've been shot twice. We have killed people."

"Wait twice?" Barton asked.

"Later," was all Natasha said.

"Then why did you contact me now," Wade said, looking up from his computer.

"I'm off my assignment right now," Natasha said. "And Barton actually found something. It gave us an excuse to talk to you."

"An excuse huh," Wade huffed. "Now you need an excuse."

"Wade don't you get it," Natasha snapped. "This isn't kid stuff anymore. This is bigger than all of us. That's why we joined. We are putting together a team that the world can look to for help. That meant sacrificing some things."

Barton stayed silent through this. Natasha was more qualified to handle this, plus he knew that Natasha had some emotions that she needed to vent out. It was one thing to talk to him about it, but another to talk to someone who wasn't going through the same thing.

Wade stayed silent too. He kept typing on the computer, but Barton could see the guilt on his face.

Natasha sighed and calmed herself, "How's Monique?"

"Oh her?" Wade asked, more softly this time. "She hasn't spoken to me in three years. She is off to college somewhere in New York. She thinks it's my fault you guys died."

"You know that's not true, right?" Barton said, breaking his silence.

"Well technically, you guys never died," Wade said with a smile.

Barton knew he was back to his old self again with that comment.

"Fury also told me that he destroyed the Sloth's communications," Wade continued on. "I would have had to fix it manually."

"But now we are here," Natasha said. "We can be in more contact. You just have to wait for us to call. We are going to still be on missions."

"Will you guys ever come back to Middleton?" Wade asked.

Natasha and Barton were silent. They hadn't even thought of returning to their old home. Wade took their silence as a no.

"That's okay," Wade said. "I figured that Kim only showed up to either get me to join or kill me, which still freaks me out how you hacked into my home."

"I have become very good with computers," Natasha bragged. "Maybe as good as you."

"Sure," Wade said. "And maybe pink elephants do exist."

Natasha laughed about that and so did Barton.

"Here, I've got it," Wade said. "His name is Dr. Erik Selvig. He is a professor of Theoretical Astrophysics at Culver University, mentor to Jane Foster. She must've found something important."

"Excellent," Barton said. "Can you relay that information to Fury and Coulson?"

"Sure," Wade said, typing away at his computer.

"And Wade," Natasha said. "One more thing. I need you to do some digging on somebody."

"Who?" Wade asked.

"He has been called the Winter Soldier," Natasha said.

"Alright," Wade said. "I'll get looking."

"Thanks," Natasha said. "I've got to get going and I'm sure Ron has more recon to do."

"Only seven more hours until a break," Barton said.

"Alright," Wade said. "It was good talking to you guys, really good."

"Hey," Barton said. "We will talk again. I'm sure going to need your help with all this space stuff. Never my strong suit."

"Alright then," Wade said. "Goodnight."

Natasha ended both transmissions and Ron was alone in the New Mexico desert once again.

"God I hate this fucking desert," Barton said and continued to watch Jane Foster's Laboratory.

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment.

Ron and Kim finally have the reunion with Wade and things smooth themselves out. It also appears that Wade might be working on the Thor project with Ron. Next up, we head back to see what's going on with Shego and the Captain.

As always I do not own any of the characters.

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	13. Captain America: Part Two

**Daniel6-** This chapter will answer your first question. As for Shego being the great-grandaughter, I'm sorry but I have other plans for the character. Thank you so much for the suggestion though. If you have others, please don't hesitate to ask them. I have used suggestions before in my other stories and if it works with my ideas, I am willing to use them again.

 **Captain America: Part Two**

Shego picked up the same file that she knew she had read millions of times before. It was the report filed by Agent Carter after Captain Rogers crashed the plane into the ice. She didn't know how close the two were, but she knew that it must've been tough for her.

" _Peggy!" Rogers said. "Schmidt's dead."_

" _What about the plane?" Carter asked._

" _That is a little bit tougher to explain," Rogers replied._

" _Give me your coordinates. I'll find you a safe landing sight," Carter said._

" _There's not gonna be a safe landing," Rogers said. "But I can force it down."_

" _I'll get Howard on the line," Carter said. "He'll know what to do."_

" _There's not enough time," Rogers said. "This thing is moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water."_

" _Please don't do this," Carter said. "We have time, we can work it out."_

" _Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere," Rogers said. "If I wait any longer, a lot of people are going to die. Peggy, this is my choice."_

 _Rogers then put the plane down into a dive, towards the ice below._

" _Peggy," Rogers said._

" _I'm here," Carter replied._

" _I'm going to need a rain check on that dance," Rogers said._

" _Alright," Carter said. "A week next Saturday at the Stork Club."_

" _You got it," Rogers said._

" _8 o'clock on the dot, don't you dare be late," Carter said. "Understood?"_

" _You know I still don't know how to dance," Rogers said._

" _I'll show you how," Carter said. "Just be there."_

" _We'll have the band play something slow," Rogers said. "I'd hate to step on your."_

 _Rogers successfully crashes the plane into the ice, neutralizing any threat from the plane._

Shego dried her eyes again at treading this file. She scoffed at herself for being so soft. She didn't know what happened to her, being this love sick. What the worse thing was, is that she didn't care. She wanted to be with Captain America, but how was she going to connect with him after he woke up.

She closed the file and rubbed her eyes. She had been reading the file in her quarters in the facility where Captain Rogers was stationed. They were due to thaw the rest of him out today. She was nervous to say the least. They still weren't sure that once he was finally thawed, if he would live through it. The serum that flowed through his body had kept him alive so far, so it should keep him alive in the future. Shego kept telling herself this over and over again.

"Agent Go," Coulson said through her earpiece. "It's time."

"Copy," Shego said and she stood up.

She quickly put on her Shield uniform and combed through her hair. She exited her quarters and walked towards the unfreezing room. She entered and her heart fluttered like it did every time she walked in this room. Captain Rogers was on the table, almost all the way unfrozen, and still dressed in his red, white, and blue uniform.

"Alright Agent Go," the head doctor said. "We are going to finish this out today. Let me do some last minute checks and we should be ready to go."

"Okay," Shego said and she walked over to Coulson.

"Agent Coulson," Shego said. "I have a request."

"Yes?" Coulson said, not looking up from the paperwork he had.

"I would like to remain with Captain Rogers after he is unfrozen," Shego said. "To get him back into the world and teach him about what he missed."

Coulson looked up at her and smiled.

"Actually," Coulson said. "That was already going to happen. I already assigned you to that job."

Shego was taken aback. She would get to spend time with Captain Rogers for her job.

"Thank you sir," Shego said.

Coulson nodded and gestured towards Rogers and Shego walked over to the table.

"Alright Agent," the doctor said. "We are going to start with his legs. Once we finish with those we need to strap them down. We don't know if he is going to come to right away, but if he does we would guess that he might struggle a little."

"That's okay," Shego said.

"Let's begin," the doctor said.

Shego nodded and moved over to the side of Rogers. She lit up her green glow and hovered them over his legs. There wasn't a lot of ice left, so she was done relatively quickly. She even managed to dry his clothes. Quickly the team of doctors strapped down his legs with three leather bands.

"Isn't that excessive?" Shego asked.

"We don't know how much force he will use to struggle," the doctor said. "If he feels the danger and tries to get away, the serum will probably help him break through all of these."

Shego nodded and looked at the face of Rogers. She wanted desperately to talk to the man, to explain to him what had happened, to have someone to confide in.

"Alright Agent," the doctor said after finishing restraining him. "Let's continue."

Shego moved her hands over Rogers' top half. She finished in about the same time and the team quickly strapped chest and arms down. Shego looked at the head of the man and watched for any sign of movement. The only sign was that he was breathing, which was good. At least he is alive.

"Vitals are steady," the doctor said. "He is going to pull through."

All of the doctors around him started to clap. The serum sustained life for about 70 years, and now the American people would have Captain America back. Shego smiled and walked over to Coulson, who was watching Rogers.

"Agent Coulson," Shego said. "Do you want me to report this to Fury?"

"No," Coulson said. "Stay with the Captain in case that he wakes. I'll report to Director Fury."

"Yes sir," Shego said and she moved back over to Rogers.

"Doctor," Shego said, getting the doctor's attention. "We need to get him to New York. We have a special recovery room there."

"Of course," the doctor said. "Let me prep the patient for flight."

Just then Rogers began to shift around. Shego noticed this and quickly moved to his side. He started to groan and move a little against the straps. When he found out he couldn't move, he struggled more. Shego could see his muscles flexing and the straps beginning to tear.

"Hey, hey, hey," Shego said softly. "Relax. You're safe now."

Rogers still struggled as if he didn't hear her.

"Heart rate is rising," the doctor said. "We need to sedate him."

"The serum won't allow it," Shego said. "Seal all the doors. If he breaks free, we don't want him out of here."

Shego turned back to Rogers and began to whisper to him again.

"Steve," she said and that immediately stopped Rogers' struggling. "Steve listen to me. You're safe. Just relax and get some more rest."

"Peggy?" was all he said.

Shego sucked in a breath and knew that the only thing that would calm him down right now was her.

"Yes," Shego said. "I'm right here. Now sleep, you need the rest."

Rogers relaxed and his heart rate dropped back down to normal. Shego looked up at the doctor.

"We need to get him to New York now," she commanded.

"Yes," the doctor said. "Great idea."

The doctors moved to and fro, gathering everything to get him moving. Shego stayed by Rogers' side the entire time. When they were finally ready, they wheeled him out and onto a Shield hoverjet. They loaded him on and began the trek to New York.

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment.

The Cap finally wakes up and now things are rolling. I do want to add that I have decided to put Rogers and Shego into a relationship. The deal with this will be however, I have to tweak the plot of Cap's story a little to accommodate Shego, I hope you aren't too upset at that. But Captain America is my favorite superhero, so I'm willing to make it work. Next Up, we go back to see how Natasha is dealing with Stark.

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated.


	14. Iron Man 2: Part Three

eagle219406 _-_ I'm glad that you like the story and your question is a good one. Rufus the naked mole rat, where has he gone? Truth to all of my readers, I forgot about him. Please don't yell and scream at me and block my story web page for all eternity. I can try to pencil him in, in the upcoming chapter that Ron appears in again if you guys would like. Just leave a comment letting me know. Sorry again to all the Rufus lovers. My name is RufusPrime for good sakes, I should've remembered.

 **Iron Man 2: Part Three**

"Wade," Natasha said from aboard a Shield hoverjet. "Do you have anything more on the Winter Soldier?"

They had sort of a video call going on and Wade looked up from his computer.

"Not so much as a him," Wade said. "But there are numerous reports of assassinations by a man in black with a metal arm."

"Well get me a meeting with those people," Natasha said.

"That's the problem," Wade said. "Not all of them are there."

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked.

"Some of these assassinations are recorded almost 50 years ago," Wade said.

Natasha's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at Wade. Just as she was about to say something the pilot of the jet said,

"Two minutes out Agent Romanov."

"Okay," Natasha said and looked back at Wade. "Keep digging and talk to the people that are still around, if you can."

"Sure," Wade said. "Fury doesn't have me doing anything except monitoring the situation with Ron right now. And that is still going nowhere."

"You're still the man Wade," Natasha said and shut off the video chat.

Natasha pulled up the screen between the cockpit and the back of the jet. She slipped out of her casual clothes and started to dress for the occasion. She put on a red lace bra, and then followed it with a tight red dress. She let the bra peek out of the opening a little.

"Let's see Stark deal with this," Natasha said.

 **Monaco, Italy**

Natasha walked into the Hotel de Paris where she was due to meet Stark and Pepper. She heard a large cheer and turned towards the enterance and saw that Stark and Pepper were on their way in. She made her way over to them and she was the first to greet them.

"Mr. Stark," Natasha said.

"Hey," Stark replied.

"Hello," Natasha said back. "How was your flight?"

"It was excellent," Stark said, reaching for a drink. "It is so nice to see you."

"We have one photographer from the ACM if you don't mind," Natasha said, grabbing the drinks out of Pepper's and Stark's hands and then allowing the photographer to begin. She watched as Stark and Pepper had a small argument, all while smiling at each other for the camera. She knew then that they would end up together. It would take a while, and probably some serious injury to Stark for him to figure it out, but in the long run.

After the photographer was finished Natasha said to Stark, "Right this way."

"Thanks," Stark said. "You look fantastic."

"Why thank you very much," Natasha said with girlish energy. She had to keep a strong mask for this to work, and outright punching him in the face would ruin things. She knew that she wasn't helping herself with the dress, but she didn't care. She laughed at herself on the inside about how hypocritical she was being right now.

"But that's unprofessional," Stark said. "What's on the agenda?"

"You have a 9:30 dinner," Natasha said.

"Perfect," Stark replied. "I'll be there at 11."

"Absolutely," Natasha said before she was interrupted.

"Is this us?" Stark asked, gesturing to a table by a window in the Hotel.

"It can be," Natasha said.

"Great," Stark said, already going to sit down. "Make it us."

"Okay," Natasha replied, getting annoyed.

Natasha flagged down a waiter and started explaining that Stark was taking the table. She had just about convinced the waiter when she looked around and saw that Stark was across the room, taking with Justin Hammer and moving towards another table.

"Nevermind," Natasha said, looking back at the waiter. "Sorry about this."

She handed him a 50 dollar bill and moved towards Stark, trying to corral the genius.

"Mr. Stark," Natasha said. "Your corner table is ready."

Stark didn't even notice that Natasha was leading them to their original table and pulled Stark away from his little conversation. She left him alone for a little bit so he could use the restroom, but she knew what he was actually doing. He was checking his blood toxicity. Natasha knew that it was getting high.

He came out of the bathroom with a 'I'm about to get in trouble' look.

"Will you excuse me Ms. Rushman," Stark said.

"Of course Mr. Stark," Natasha said and she watched Stark leave. She immediately pushed in her earpiece to talk to Coulson.

"Coulson here."

"Agent Coulson," Natasha said. "How is Captain Rogers?"

"Still out like a light," Coulson said. "Agent Go is with him currently. What is the situation in Italy?"

"Stark's toxicity is getting higher," Natasha said. "And he is a giant pain in the ass."

"Get used to it," Coulson said.

"He is going to do something bad," Natasha said. "He had that look-," before she stopped.

"What is it?" Coulson asked.

"I found out what he is doing," Natasha said. "Gotta go."

Natasha began to walk towards to exit when she saw Pepper calling her.

"Natalie," Pepper said. "Natalie."

"Yes Ms. Potts," Natasha said.

"Did you know about this," Pepper said.

"Um," Natasha said. "This is the first I've heard of it."

She watched as Pepper looked at the screen worriedly.

"This cannot happen," Pepper said.

"Absolutely," Natasha said. "I understand. How can I help you?"

"Where is Happy?" Pepper asked.

"He is waiting outside," Natasha said.

"Okay get him," Pepper said. "I need him."

"Right away," Natasha said and rushed outside to get Happy.

She found the car that Happy was waiting against and she made her way over there.

"Happy," Natasha said.

"Oh look who it is," Happy said. "The boxing girl."

"Save it," Natasha snapped. "Ms. Potts needs you. Mr. Stark has entered the race and Pepper is feeling pretty distressed."

"Oh," Happy said. "Sure."

"And one more thing," Natasha said.

Happy stopped and looked at her. Natasha had a bad feeling about what was going to happen so she decided a little insurance would be helpful.

"You better bring that red and gold case," Natasha said.

Happy nodded, grabbed the case, and made his way inside. Natasha wasted no time and made her way to the roof of the hotel. She had set up a small contacting camp just in case of a time like this. She quickly pulled up a video feed on what was happening in the race. She noticed that the cameras were following a man that was walking onto the track. Then the man pulled out some sort of weapon. It was two electric strips that were sparking at his hands. A car came around the corner and he snapped one of the bolts like a whip. It cut the car in a clean line across the front.

She quickly contacted Wade and Coulson.

"What's up," Wade said.

"I need information," Natasha said. "Pull up feed from the Monaco race. We have a scary looking dude on the tracks with some electric whips."

Coulson turned around and looked at a TV screen which was playing the footage and Wade began furiously typing on his keyboard.

"I've got something," Wade said. "His name is Ivan Vanko. Russian, deep Russian. He is the son of Anton Vanko, who used to work with Tony's father. He was then deported back to Russia and Stark got all the fame from Vanko's work."

"I guess that made his son pretty upset," Natasha said.

Natasha watched the feed and saw that Stark and Vanko were in some sort of a fight. Stark didn't have his suit on at the moment, so Vanko had an extreme advantage. Then the car that Happy was driving slammed into Vanko and knocked him out.

"Nothing like a little metal poisoning to shut someone up," Natasha said sarcastically.

She looked at Stark and Pepper, who were seeming to have an argument. Not a great time to have one, because Vanko seemed to be waking up.

"Record this Wade," Natasha said. "Stark's going to get his suit on eventually, and I need to see what he does."

"On it Agent Romanov," Wade said.

Natasha looked on as Vanko basically shredded the car as Pepper was trying to throw Stark the suit while Happy was still car slamming Vanko. Pepper finally managed to get the suit from inside the car and Stark began his transformation into Iron Man. Once his suit was assembled, Stark pushed the car, containing Pepper and Happy, a safe distance away, and began his battle.

In the beginning, Stark was getting his ass kicked. The electricity was really doing a number on his suit. Vanko was really doing a good job at deflecting Stark's energy blasts. Vanko finally got a hold of Stark and started tossing him around like a ragdoll. He finally threw Stark on the ground and increased the electricity into one of his whips. Natasha thought that Stark was done before something changed. Stark didn't run away from the whip, but rather wrapped himself around it more, gaining ground to Vanko every inch. He finally reached the rouge Russian and a few quick punches to the face and Vanko was down on the ground. Stark grabbed the power source for Vanko's suit and the electricity shut off.

"Stark did it," Wade said.

Then, just as Vanko was being pulled away by the local police, he shouted at Stark,

"YOU LOSE."

Natasha looked up at the screen to find Coulson on the video chat. He hadn't said a word this entire call.

"This isn't the last we've seen of him," Coulson said. "Things are at a stand still here. The Cap has been moved to New York. I will meet you in Malibu when you return."

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment.

Natasha starts to see Iron Man's worth in the Avengers, but does she see Tony's. And Whiplash is on the attack, how will our bunch at Shield handle this.

The next chapter is a surprise, so I won't tell you were we are going. It's going to be good though

One more big thing, this is my first chapter uploaded from my new dorm room. I moved in today and had some free time on my hands, so why not?

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	15. Captain America: Part Three

"You're what?!" Shego yelled at Coulson through the phone.

"I'm going to California to assist Agent Romanov with Stark," Coulson said calmly. "In the meantime, you are to be there when the Captain wakes up. Fury will be there too, to help explain the abrupt awakening into the world that he will experience."

"Well," SHego said. "When will Fury get here."

"What time is it in New York?" Coulson asked.

"About 9:45 AM," Shego said, looking at her watch.

"About fifteen minutes," Coulson said. "Maybe sooner."

"So," Shego said. "You are skipping out on meeting Captain America when he wakes up?"

"Trust me," Coulson said. "If I had my way, Fury would be here and I would be in New York."

"Well Agent Coulson," Fury said through the phone.

Shego smiled and knew that Fury had been listening the entire time. She wasn't surprised, Fury liked to know everything that he possibly could, especially with his agents.

"There is a good chance that after Captain Rogers wakes up, I will be joining you in California," Fury said. "According to Agent Romanov's reports, Stark is dying and he might go overboard a little. We don't know when it's going to happen, but Agent Romanov thinks that it is going to be very soon. There is also a possibility that you could be sent to New Mexico to assist Agent Barton if anything progresses there."

"Wait," Shego said. "You are going to leave me alone with Stev-, I mean Captain Rogers?"

"Yes Agent Go," Fury said. "All you have to do is monitor him and help him adjust to society."

"What about my appearance," Shego asked. "He fought a guy that was red, there is a chance that he might react badly to a green tinted woman."

"We can discuss that soon," Fury said. "In the meantime, Agent Coulson get to California and meet up with Agent Romanov. Stark's birthday party is coming up soon and I have a feeling that something is going to go down there."

"Yes sir," Coulson said, and the line went dead.

Shego shut her phone and looked around the room where the Captain was currently sleeping. He had been out for the last week, in a mini coma, the doctors had called it.

"Agent Go," Fury said, walking in the door.

Shego didn't even flinch with Fury's surprise entrance. "You're early," she said.

"I have some things to explain to you," Fury said. "How is he doing?"

"Vitals are still steady," Shego said, still looking at Rogers. "Doctors said he could wake up anytime."

"Well we need to prep him to move into the room we have designed for him," Fury said.

"Designed for him?" Shego questioned, moving her gaze from Rogers to Fury.

"Our psychiatrists think that easing the Captain back into society would be better than exposing him to all of the new technology first. We have designed a room to make it look like a 1940s hospital. He will be dressed in normal attire for that period. We also have a face hologram that R&D has cooked up. Alters the appearance of one's face to make them look like another. We are going to change the color of your face and shift your appearance a little to make you look like Agent Carter."

"Peggy?" Shego said.

"Yes," Fury said. "We want you to be the first to greet him."

"No," Shego said. "Not like this. Not this deception. He is the greatest soldier of all time that made one of the biggest sacrifices in all of history. He doesn't deserve to be lied to."

"You don't have a choice," Fury said plainly. "You took this detail, that means you follow orders."

Shego growled and looked back at Rogers. She really didn't want to do this, but she had no choice.

"Yes sir," Shego said.

"Excellent," Fury said, clapping his hands together. "Now we have all the tech ready and a replica of Agent Carter's old uniform. Please go get into the uniform while we move the Captain."

Shego started to move out of the room and got to the door when Fury spoke again.

"I heard you almost call him Steve on the phone," Fury said. "Be wary of that attachment, we don't how he will feel after all of this."

Shego nodded, not even looking at Fury, and exited the room.

 _ **3 hours later**_

"He is coming to," the doctor said from the control room.

There was a video feed into the room they had placed Captain Rogers in. Shego was watching intently on the screens with Fury.

"Start playing the baseball game broadcast," Fury ordered and the doctor obliged.

They started it up and saw that Rogers was beginning to stir.

"Agent Go," Fury said turning to her. "You're up."

Shego took a deep breath and walked towards the door to the room that Rogers was in. She let the baseball game play for a little so Rogers could get used to his new environment. After she heard the crowd going crazy after the big play by the Dodgers, she walked in. Immediately she felt a shudder go through her body. Seeing him awake ignited something inside of her. However, there was a problem. Rogers had an confused and almost angry look on his face.

"Good morning," Shego said. "Or should I say afternoon."

"Where am I?" Rogers asked.

Shego felt her heart flutter more as she heard Rogers speak for the first time. She didn't let her emotion show, or she tried really hard to not let her emotion show.

"You're in a recovery room," Shego said. "In New York City."

The baseball game on the radio picked up a little more and she saw Rogers turn towards the game. He returned his gaze with an angry cautious look to his eyes.

"Where am I really?" Rogers said with a little venom to his voice.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Shego said, starting to get a little nervous.

"The game," Rogers said. "It's from May, 1941. I know because I was there."

'Shit,' thought Shego. They picked the wrong game, she pressed the panic button to have some guards come in and help her. Rogers started to walk towards her.

"So I'm going to ask you again," Rogers said. "Where am I?"

"Captain Rogers," Shego pleaded with him.

"Who are you," Rogers almost shouted right next to her.

The guards picked a perfect time to walk in to the room, with their fully automatic weapons drawn. Still no match for a super soldier. In a matter of seconds, Rogers had thrown them them through the wall and started to escape out of it.

"Captain Rogers!" Shego shouted at him, trying to get him to come back.

Rogers paid her no attention and kept running away, headed towards the outside of the building.

"Shit," Shego said. "All agents we have a code 13. I repeat, all agents we have a code 13. Fury, get me out of this gear and let's go get the Captain. He is going to run into Times Square if we don't get there quick."

Shego sprinted out of the room and immediately took off the stupid 1940s clothes that they put her in and slipped on her blue Shield uniform. She also tore off her face cloaker and returned to her normal appearance. She raced to the garage and found Fury waiting with a running black SUV. Shego slammed herself into the passenger seat and Fury took off, wheels screeching on the pavement. The entered the very busy road of New York City and turned on the sirens of their car moving in and out of traffic quickly.

"I told you this plan was bull shit," Shego said. "Now we have made it worse for him."

"It wasn't my idea," Fury said, weaving through the cars on the street.

"Director Fury," a voice sounded through the radio. "We have him surrounded in Times Square."

"We are there now," Fury said, stopping the car abruptly. They both climbed out of the SUV and moved over to where Rogers was looking around at all of the technology that was surrounding him. Something that he never experienced in his life before.

"At ease soldier?" Fury shouted, getting the Captain's attention.

Rogers looked over at Fury and Shego, his face uneasy.

"Look I'm sorry of the little show back there. Agent Go didn't think it was right either," Fury said and Rogers looked at Shego.

His face lit up with recognition and he turned back to Fury.

"We thought it would be best to break the news to you slowly," Fury said.

"Break what?" Rogers said, warily.

Fury sighed and looked over to Shego. Fury nodded at Shego and she mustered up all the courage she could.

"You've been asleep Cap," Shego said. "For almost 70 years."

Rogers' face drained of color as he turned around and took in his surroundings once again. Shego moved toward him slowly and asked,

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," Rogers said. "Yeah I just."

Shego was almost right next to him, so she was the only one who heard what he said next.

"I had a date."

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment

SORRY! It's been so long since I've updated, but I'm still getting used to my new college schedule. I'll try to keep updating as frequently as possible.

Shego and Rogers meet face to face for the first time, although it could have been on better terms. Next we head back to California, to try and keep things moving there so we can get to Ron and Thor.

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	16. Iron Man 2: Part Four

**JC-** Breaking Kim and Ron up due to the cannon might be inevitable, but it won't happen for a while. We won't see resolution about that whole ordeal until the sequels in this series **Finding** **Yourself** and **Lost and Found**

 **Iron Man 2: Part Four**

"This is so dumb," Natasha said out loud to no one in particular. She was currently setting up the knocked out employees from the doughnut shop behind the counter to secure the perimeter.

"It can't be that bad," Barton said in her earpiece.

"Clint," Natasha said. "Do you know what I had to go through at that party?"

"No," Barton said. "But I'm sure whatever happened, you're not too happy about it."

"I almost killed Stark three times," Natasha said. "The things that I had to do to get him to trust me. I need some Ronshine bad."

"Well I'd love to give some to you," Barton said. "But things are picking up here. Just when I thought that I'd be able to leave too."

"See," Natasha said. "Now you are going to get some excitement."

"Yeah," Barton said. "I suppose. I'd rather be there with you though."

"Am I sensing a hint of jealousy?" Natasha said, grinning.

"Of who?" Barton said. "Stark?"

"Mmmmhmm," Natasha said, finally getting all of the employees tied up. She figured they had a couple of hours before the knockout gas wore off.

"Hell no," Barton said. "I just want to be there when he gets too touchy to put an arrow through his skull."

"I can handle myself Ronnie," Natasha said with a smirk. "Do you think if he ever got that far, I wouldn't hesitate to kill him fifty different ways."

"True," Barton said with a laugh. "Hey KP?"

"Yeah," Natasha said, walking towards the front of the store to talk to Fury.

"I want to get Rufus back," Barton said and Natasha stopped.

She had forgotten about Rufus, how could she have. The little mole rat had been an very important piece to Team Possible all those years ago. She wondered if the little guy was even alive.

"Ron," Natasha said softly. "It's been over three years, how do we even know the little guy is alive?"

"The mystical monkey power has to have kept him alive," Barton insisted.

Natasha sighed, "Can we talk about this later? I am due to meet Fury and Stark soon."

"Yeah," Barton said, obvious disappointment in his voice.

"Hey," Natasha said. "I never said it wasn't going to happen, we just need to develop a better plan first."

"Okay," Barton said. "Stay safe Kim."

"You too Hawkeye," Natasha said teasingly.

"Ah," Barton said. "Well my little Black Widow has me in her web."

"And you will be mine forever," Natasha said. "I love you."

"Love you too," Barton said and Natasha disconnected the line.

Natasha smiled one last time before quickly putting her Black Widow face back on. It was time to go to work.

 **Dining Area**

Natasha walked into the dining area to hear Stark and Fury having a conversation. She just caught the end of it before she butted in.

"Where's the staff here," Stark said, looking around.

"That's not looking too good," Fury said, examining the veins on Stark's neck, which were getting blacker by the day.

"I've had worse," Stark replied simply.

Natasha decided that this was the best time to enter the conversation.

"We've secured the perimeter," Natasha said walking up to the table. "But I don't think we should hold it too much longer."

She sat down next to Fury and watch Stark fumble for words.

"You're fired," he finally managed and Natasha smirked at him.

"That's not up to you," Natasha replied.

"Tony," Fury said. "I want you to meet Agent Romanov."

"Hi," Tony said, sarcastically.

"I'm a Shield shadow," Natasha began to explain. "Once we knew you were ill, I was tasked to you by Director Fury."

"I suggest that you apologize," Stark said, still trying to get over the fact that he had been swindled by his own company.

"You have been very busy," Fury said. "You made your girl your CEO. You're giving away all of your stuff. You let your friend fly off with your suit. Now if I didn't know better.."

"You don't know better," Stark said, cutting in. "I didn't give it to him. He took it."

"Woah woah woah," Fury said incredulously. "He just took it? You're Iron Man and he just took it? Is that possible?" Fury asked, looking at Natasha.

"Well," Natasha said. "According to Mr Stark's database security guidelines, there are redundancies to prevent unauthorised usage."

Natasha stared down Stark and looked him right in the eye. She saw defeat in him and she knew she had won.

"What do you want from me?" Stark asked and Natasha grinned and stood up. She started to walk over to a briefcase to pull out a needle.

"What do we want from you?" Fury asked. "What do you want from me. You have become a problem, a problem I have to deal with. Contrary to your belief, you are not the centre of my universe. I have bigger problems than you in the southwest region to deal with. Hit him."

Natasha obliged and jabbed the needle into Stark's neck. She pressed down the plunger and watch the liquid go in. She grabbed his head abruptly and turned it so she could see his neck. She watched as the black lines, that were his veins, start to recede down his neck.

"Oh God," Stark said. "Are you going to steal my kidney and sell it? Can you please not do anything awful for five seconds? What did she just do to me?" Stark asked Fury.

"What did we just do for you?" Fury said. "That's Lithium Dioxide. It's going to take the edge off. We are trying to get you back to work."

"Give me a couple boxes of that and I'll be right as rain," Stark said.

"It's not a cure," Natasha said, still watching the veins on his neck to make sure it worked. "It just abates the symptoms."

"Doesn't look like it's gonna be an easy fix," Fury said.

"Trust me, I know. I'm good at this stuff," Stark said. "I've tried every known combination, every permutation of every known element."

"Well I'm here to tell you, you haven't tried them all," Fury said simply.

Natasha smirked and started to walk out of the restaurant. Once she was clear, she opened a secret line and made a call to Wade.

"Agent Load here," Wade said.

"Hey Wade," Natasha said.

"Hey Kim," Wade said with a smile. "What can I do for you."

"Two requests," Natasha said. "How you found anything more about our special friend."

"Ah him," Wade said, referring to the Winter Soldier. "Nothing, I have looked everywhere. Wherever they have information about him, it is either on paper, impossible to hack, or doesn't exist."

"Okay," Natasha said with disappointment. "Can you keep looking?"

"Anything for you Kim." Wade said.

"Thanks Wade," Natasha said. "And the second thing, can you do a quick scan of Ron's old house."

"Sure," Wade said. "Give me a second."

A few seconds later, Wade spoke again, "Alright. Ron's parents are in the living room with Hanna, and it appears that Rufus is sleeping in Hanna's room."

"So Rufus is alive," Natasha said.

"Yeah," Wade said. "Right as rain. Why?"

"Because," Natasha said with a grin. "I have a gift to give. Prepare your room Wade, I am making an overnight stop to Middleton tonight."

 _ **A/N**_

There it is the latest installment

YAYYYYYYY, I think I figured out how to bring Rufus back into the story, but public service announcement, his character will not be the same as it was in the KP cannon.

Next chapter is a return to Middleton once again, but how will this trip end up? Also note that Shego and Ron will only get one more chapter before they all come together for the conclusion chapters of this story, with **The Avengers**.

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and comments are always appreciated


	17. Chapter 17: The Return

_**A/N**_

OH MY GOSH! I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. Between the mix of college and writing another story, I have just never gotten to it. I can't promise daily updates, but I am going to try my hardest to keep updating.

 **JC:** I have never seen Ocean's 11 so if I ever get around to watching that, I can sure take a look at writing that story

 **Chapter 17: The Return**

Wade walked downstairs to his room after having a nice dinner with his mom. He knew that Kim was due to arrive tonight, but she gave no specifics on when she would be there. He was excited to see Kim again, in person at that. The last time that she was in his house, he had no idea it was even her. He got downstairs and flicked the light switch on, but the lights didn't come on.

"That's weird," Wade said out loud to no one in particular.

He started to travel over to the power panel he had on the far side of his room to check the breakers and see what was wrong. He got a couple feet into the center of the room when he heard the click of a gun and the barrel of a silencer press to his temple.

"Speak and your brains go across the room," a female's voice said with a Russian accent.

Wade smiled in the darkness and turned to face the shooter.

"Is my security system really that bad Kim?" he asked.

He heard the girl laugh and the gun lowered. "No," she said. "I'm just better."

"That's nice," Wade said. "Now you can spy on my whenever you want, can you turn the lights on please?"

"My job is to spy on people," Natasha said as she turned on the lights.

Wade looked over the woman that Kim had become and still couldn't believe the figure she now was supporting. She was taller, more muscular, and looked way older than she was. She was currently in a black jumpsuit with some sort of wrist gauntlets and a red hourglass logo on her belt. Wade's eyes widened in realization.

"What's the matter Wade," Natasha said with a smile. "Can't focus on anything with me here?"

"You're the Black Widow?" Wade asked.

"Yeah," Natasha said, walking over and sitting on one of his chairs. "Kinda something I cooked up. Has a nice ring for an assassin, don't you think?"

"Did you know that you are wanted by almost every crime organization that exists?" Wade asked.

"Well," Natasha said, propping her feet up on his desk. "When you take out most of the head people, they tend to get a little cranky."

"You've killed that high ranking of mob bosses?" Wade said, shocked.

"Yes Wade," Natasha said nonchalantly. "It kinda comes with the job."

"That just doesn't seem like you," Wade said, sitting down in his chair in front of his computers.

"It gets easier after the first time," Natasha said softly.

Wade not wanting to prod, just turned towards his computers and asked, "So, what brings you back to Middleton."

"Personal business unfortunately," Natasha said. "Not a lot of time for a friendly chat."

"Anything that I can help with?" Wade asked, looking over to Natasha.

"That's why I'm here," Natasha said. "I need to get Rufus back, and I need you to help me get into the Stoppable's house."

"You're going to steal Rufus?" Wade asked.

"Not so much as going to steal as to replace," Natasha said, bringing out a cage with an identical pink mole rat. "If I am correct, Rufus stopped talking after Ron and I died, correct?"

"That is a sentence that I'd never thought I would hear," Wade said with a chuckle and Natasha smiled. "And you are correct, Rufus hasn't spoken since then."

"See," Natasha said. "They won't even notice the difference. Like taking candy from a baby."

"More like a ninja toddler," Wade said. "Remember, Rufus is currently in Hana's room."

"Yeah yeah," Natasha said, standing up. "I've got it covered, I-," before she was cut off by the need to throw up.

Natasha rushed to the bathroom that Wade had in his basement and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She stayed there, panting for a while and she heard someone come in and hold her hair back. Natasha was about to protest when another wave of nausea hit her and she dry heaved back into the toilet.

"Kim," Wade said. "How often has this been happening?"

"Oh," Natasha said, wiping her mouth off with some toilet paper. "It's just a stomach bug, and it's been going on for about a week."

"And when do these episodes usually happen?" Wade questioned, getting suspicious.

"Usually in the morning," Natasha said, nonchalantly, getting up and walking out of the bathroom. "But sometimes around now."

"Okay," Wade said, getting even more suspicious. "Kim, can I ask you a really personal question."

"Wade," Natasha said. "We have been friends for about 10 years. You can ask me anything."

"Did you miss your last period?" Wade said, blushing when he said it.

"How did you-," Natasha said but then stopped. "Wait, you don't think."

"I have a suspicion," Wade said. "You need to see a doctor or at least take a test."

"Okay," Natasha said, shakily. "I'll take care of it after this mission."

"Be careful," Wade said. "If my hunch is correct, you will have to be off missions. And stop drinking Vodka. If you have gone full Russian, that is probably your favorite now."

"Okay," Natasha said. "Let's get this done."

 _ **Stoppable house**_

Natasha crept up to the side of the house. It was pitch black out, with clouds covering the moon. She was glad for that, making everything easier for the former cheerleader. Natasha quickly scaled the side of the house where Hana's room was. She reached the window and slid it open quitely. She slid into the room and saw that Hana was still asleep. Natasha sighed and saw how big the little girl had gotten so big. Her hair had grown out more. Natasha felt the Kim inside her want to go over and hug her. She quickly pushed down the emotion and made her way over to Rufus' cage. She unlocked the hinge on the side and snaked her hand inside the cage. She grabbed Rufus and replaced him with the other mole rat. She started to turn around when she heard a young girl's voice.

"Who are you?"

Natasha turned and saw Hana standing in the middle of the room, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey," Natasha said. "Can you keep a secret?"

Hana nodded her head and Natasha walked towards her and kneeled down beside the toddler.

"Okay Hana," Natasha said, trying to not use her Russian accent. "I'm Kim, do you remember me?"

"Yes yes," Hana said. "I'm so glad you are back from your long trip."

"My trip?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah," Hana said. "Mommy and Daddy said that you and brother went on a really long trip and wouldn't be back for a very long time."

"Oh yeah," Natasha said, thanking the Stoppables for giving her cover. "Well, our trip isn't over yet. But Ron was missing Rufus, so I came here to get him."

"Okay," Hana said.

"I brought you another mole rat to play with, okay," Natasha said. "But here is the secret you have to keep. You can't tell your mommy and daddy that I was here and took Rufus."

"Why not?" Hana asked.

"Because," Natasha said. "Your mommy and daddy said told us not to talk to them until our trip was over."

"Oh okay," Hana said. "That makes sense."

"Yes it does," Natasha said. "No you need to go back to bed."

"Okay Kim," Hana said and crawled back into bed. "I love you."

"I love you too Hana," Natasha said and slipped out of the window into the night.

 _ **4 hours later**_

Natasha walked into the apartment that she had in California while on her mission with Stark. She headed straight to the bathroom with a bag from Wal-Mart. She had bought two pregnancy tests and had to find out tonight if she was indeed. She took the first one out of the box and proceeded to pee on the stick. After that she waited the ten minutes and looked at the test. All that was on there was one word.

Pregnant

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment

Kim is pregnant, aww snap. How will this effect Black Widow's job in the future, and how will Ron react to the news. I haven't decided yet if I want to finish Iron Man 2, Thor, or Captain America, but just a quick rundown of the events in the upcoming future. I am going to finish all of the movies started in the next three chapters and then there will be one bonus chapter before the events happening in The Avengers.

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	18. Thor: Part 2

_**A/N**_

 **Daniel6-** Just a side note for ya, Ron is indeed the father. I don't like to write about all that M rated stuff. I don't like reading about it in other stories and I'm uncomfortable writing about it. So, everyone has to use their imagination about how Kim and Ron made a baby. lol

 **Thor: Part Two**

Ron sat in the black truck to get away from the rain and think about the week that had passed him. So much went on, in so little time. It went from extremely boring, to extremely exciting. Turns out Kim was right, at least so it seemed. A man had fallen out of the sky one evening, and the only people there to witness it were Jane Foster and her gang. Ron was able to get the statement from the nurse at the hospital and ran it by Coulson. Coulson had just arrived from California. He had been dealing with Stark for a small amount of time before Fury decided that his services were most needed here. Kim was covering Stark at this point, and it seemed that Stark wasn't capable of doing much.

Now, they were guarding some weird hammer thing that also fell out of the sky with that guy. Scientists were looking at it now and running it through all sorts of weird tests. Ron had never been much for all of that science stuff, so he stuck to learning how to fly the Shield quinjets. Right now, Ron was about to call Kim and see what she was up to. It was plenty late in the night and he was sure she was done for the day.

Suddenly, Ron heard a bunch of sirens blaring out across the complex. Ron started to stand up and reach for the door to check out what was going on. Then his radio came to life and he heard Coulson say through the radio,

"I need eyes up high, with a gun."

Ron turned around to the shelf of weapons that were in the truck. He started to reach for a sniper rifle, but instead turned to his trusty bow. He gathered a plethora of dangerous arrows to use and ran out of the truck. He ran out into the ran and over to a lift hanging on a crane. He through his bow inside and jumped into the lift. He was lifted into the air above the compound and scanned the white tunnels for movement. He found a large man running through the tunnels, punching and kicking everyone that came in his path.

"Barton," Coulson said to Ron. "Talk to me."

"You want me to slow him down sir," Ron asked, drawing an arrow. "Or are you sending him more guys to beat up?"

"I'll let you know," was all that Coulson said.

Ron continued to watch the scene unfold before him. He had almost made it to the hammer when one of the larger special ops members they had stopped him and they rolled out of the tunnel into the rain and the mud. The crane adjusted so Ron could have an excellent view of the scene below him. He was tracking the blonde haired man's every move, arrow trained on his skull. The tussle ended with the blonde haired man jumping and planting both feet into the guy's chest. Once the special op was down, the intruder kicked him for good measure and began to walk back to the hammer. Ron started to admire the man. He fought hard and was so close to achieving his goal. Ron didn't know why, but it reminded him of himself. He always fought for what he wanted and wouldn't give up until it was done.

"You better call it Coulson," Ron said, arrow still trained on the man. "I'm starting to root for this guy."

Coulson said nothing and the man tore the paper wall encasing the hammer. He walked inside and moved over to the hammer. He was just gazing at it, taking it all in.

"Last chance sir," Ron said before Coulson cut him off quickly.

"Wait," Coulson said. "I want to see this."

Ron did nothing, but still had his arrow trained on the man. The man reached out his hand and grasped the handle of the hammer. He tried to pull it out, but with no avail. He tried harder, using two hands and pulling with all his strength. Ron could see the strain of his biceps and watched as the hammer defeated the man. The man sank to his knees, head down in the rain. He suddenly screamed into the sky, finally defeated and hung his head once again.

"Alright," Coulson said. "Show's over. Ground team, move in."

Ron lowered his bow and continued to stare at the mystery man. Who was he, and why did he want that hammer so much? Whatever the case, this would be an interesting story to tell Kim when he got out of here. He just stood on the lift in the rain for awhile, and then motioned the operator to lower him to the ground to see if Coulson wanted him to watch their new prisoner.

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment

Sorry for such a short chapter! The scene with Hawkeye in Thor is so short, I don't know how to extend it without prying into the other storylines too much. Don't worry though, I have decided that Kim and Ron will have one more mission before the events of The Avengers. I have also decided that Shego and Cap will get their stand alone chapter after the first couple of chapters introducing the first part of The Avengers movie, until when Fury goes to see Cap. So next chapter we will finish up Iron Man 2 and then the secret mission, the The Avengers.

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	19. Iron Man 2: Part Five

_**A/N**_

 **eagle219406** \- Kim will not lie to Banner about being barren. She will only lie about the Red Room sterilizing her. I do have a plan for that. Don't worry.

 **silverwolf** \- You know, that's not a bad idea. I might just use that. But I have planned through the end of this book, but there will be sequels.

 **Iron Man 2: Part Five**

The car screeched around the corner as Kim and Happy raced to Hammer Industries. It had been a long week for Kim. After she had returned from Middleton to get Rufus, and the whole fiasco with the child inside of her, she went back to work. After Stark almost blowing her cover to Pepper, he practically disappeared off the planet. Kim normally wouldn't mind, but she was conducting a report on Stark entering the Avengers, and she kind of needed him present to do that job. So the sooner she had her report finished, the better.

Now, Justin Hammer had somehow gotten Ivan Vanko out of prison before he was executed, and had him work on a super secret project. Vanko obviously, turned it into an evil plan and Hammer was none the wiser. Kim decided enough was enough at the Star Expo and slammed Hammer's head down on the desk, asking where Vanko was. She was blowing her cover, but to save people, she had to. After finding out that he was at Hammer's facility, she grabbed Happy and they took off.

"When we arrive I need you to watch the perimeter," Kim said, starting to take off her dress that she wore for her Black Widow jumpsuit. "I'm going to enter the facility and take down the target."

Kim unzipped the front of her dress at that point, exposing her bra in the back at the car. Kim didn't even notice that Happy was looking at her till he swerved the car to avoid another.

"Watch the road," Kim growled and then laid down to put on her jumpsuit.

They arrived at the compound a minute or so later and Kim strapped on her pistols, loaded up on Widow bites, a garrote, and about three different knives. The car stopped and Kim immediately jumped out and began to make her way to the door.

"Stay in the car," Kim ordered to Happy as he got out as well.

"I'm not staying in the car," Happy fired back and Kim got right up in his face.

"I said, stay in the car," Kim said menacingly and then turned to the door.

"What are you wearing?" Happy asked and Kim ignored his question, starting to hack the door system. She heard Happy walk up behind her and she almost turned around and punched him.

"Look," Happy said. "I'm not letting you go in there alone."

"You want to help?" Kim said. "Then keep the car running."

Kim finally gained entrance and was about to go in and disable the alarm when Happy jumped in front of her.

"Okay," he said before entering the compound and letting the entire world know they were there.

Kim cursed under her breath in Russian, because that was a trait she picked up. Plus it kind of scared Ron when she spoke Russian, which was nice to see him get all frazzled, even though he had no idea what she was saying. She entered the facility and saw Happy take on the first guy that got to them. Maybe he wasn't so useless after all. He could at least occupy one guy while she took down the rest. There was a double pane glass door that led to a hallway that Kim walked into. There was a guy right in front of her, so she slid past him on her knees and turned around in the process, firing two of her widow bites as she moved, shocking the man unconscious. She turned around and kept moving down the hallway. Another guard came out of a room, trying to see what the alarms were about. Kim vaulted over a table, and did a flip, kicking the man in the air and landing on her feet. She took off running down the hall, finding more and more guards to beat up. The next guy had his stance to wide, so she slid between his legs, giving him a nice fist tap where guys hate to be hit the most. As he doubled over in pain, another guard came from behind him as Kim stood up. She used the man doubled over as a vault and catapulted herself into the air, wrapping her legs around the upright guard's neck and used her momentum to swing her body around, bring the guard to the ground rather hard, and leaving her standing up.

She moved down the hall and stopped around a corner, hearing voices on a radio ahead. She peered around a corner and saw two guards walking towards her. She grabbed two of her widow bite, flash bang grenades and threw them towards the guards. As soon as the bang was gone and smoke filled the room, she attacked. She slid on the ground, into a spinning kick, taking the legs out under one guard. She then stood up and ran up the other guard, kicking his face in the process. When she reached the ground, she pulled out her garrote. A man came at her with a baton and she quickly blocked his strike, delivering some of her own. She turned the man's arm around, wrapping the garrote around his neck in the process. She kept her arm tight around the garrote and turned and started fighting with one arm against two men. She dodged the punch of the first guard and then caught the other one in the stomach. She quickly kicked him and brought him down to the ground, taking the man in the garrote down as well. She turned around to see a man that she had kicked down earlier grab a can of mace and begin to stand up. She ran towards him and started wrapping her body around his, finally getting her legs around his neck and took him down to the ground hard. Another man came around the corner with mace and she caught his arm and twisted it around. She then delivered a punch to his nose, breaking it and then a kick to the chest, putting him on the ground. She grabbed the can of mace from the downed man and started walking forward. There was a younger guard, who just stood in awe on the sidelines. Still feeling a little pent up anger and frustration, she gave the man a full spray of mace to the face and then dropped the can. She began to walk towards the room that Vanko was in. She briefly heard Happy say "I got him" before stopping and seeing the work that she had done. She smirked and made her way through the compound to Vanko's room.

It took Kim a little to navigate the halls, but eventually she found the door to his room. She took out her dual pistols and loaded to new clips in them. By the time that she was done with that, Happy had caught up to her. She took a deep breath and motioned for him to kick the door it. He did so and she burst into the room pistols pointed in either direction.

"He's gone," Kim said, seeing nobody but two guards slung by their neck on the ceiling.

Kim immediately went over to the computer console that Vanko had and began typing furiously. Thankfully, she was fluent in Russian. Turns out that having that as part of her new alias wasn't such a bad thing after all. She pulled up a tab on Rhodey's suit and began to dismantle the codes.

"What are you doing?" Happy asked, watching her type.

"I'm rebooting Rhodey's suit," Kim replied, eyes still glued to the screen.

Finally, after a few more minutes of hacking, she completely shut down Rhodey's suit and it shut off, beginning the stages of powering back on again. She quickly pulled up a visual of inside Stark's helmet and brought up a comm link to him. Compared to what she just did, that was child's play.

"Reboot complete," Kim said. "You got your best friend back," she said with a smile.

She also pulled up a visual and line to Pepper, waiting for her to hear the next part of their conversation.

"Thank you very much, Agent Romanoff," Stark said.

Kim thought about how he pronounced her name. In fact, how anybody pronounced her name as of late. Even to Fury, it sounded like two f's at the end of Romanoff than a 'v'. She would talk to Fury about changing that on paper.

"Well done with the new chest piece," Kim said, pulling up the schematics of Stark's suit. "I am reading significantly higher output in your vitals. All that look promising."

"Yes," Stark said. "For the moment, I'm not dying. Thank you."

"What do you mean not dying?" Pepper said, finally speaking up. "Did you say that you were dying?"

"That you?" Stark said, sheepishly. "Um, no. I'm not. Not anymore."

Kim just watched the couple argue, with a confused face. She started to think if she had to talk to Ron like this. What would she act like if she found out that Ron had been dying, or visa versa. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the blinking of many enemy machines closing on Stark's location.

"Hey hey," Kim said. "Save it for the honeymoon, you have incoming Tony. Looks like the fight is coming to you."

"Great," Stark said bluntly. "Pepper?"

"Are you okay now?" Pepper asked.

"I am fine," Stark said. "Don't be mad. I will formally apologize-"

"I am mad," Pepper interrupted.

"After I am done fending off a Hammeroid attack," Stark finished.

"Fine," Pepper said, surrendering for the moment.

"We could have been in Venice," Stark said, always wanting the last word.

"Oh please," Pepper said.

Stark then turned his attention to Rhodey and he tried to wake him up. All Kim could do now was watch. She watched as Tony and Rhodey fought off all the drones. She was on the edge of her seat and she didn't know why. Had she actually started to care for Stark. That couldn't be it. Could it? Kim shook it off as the last of the Hammer Drones were defeated. She looked at the screen to see if they had any more enemies coming in. She did see one, but it didn't have the signal of the other drones.

"Heads up you have one more drone incoming," Kim said. "This one looks different."

Kim looked back at the screen, trying to figure this out.

"Repulser signature is significantly higher," Kim said as the drone made its presence known.

Kim watched on the screen as the drone landed in front of Stark and Rhodey. But it wasn't a drone, it was another suit. The face mask was lowered and inside was Vanko. So that is where he went to.

"Good to be back," Vanko said.

"Oh this isn't good," Rhodey said.

Kim watched as the fight ensued. Frankly the two boys were getting their asses handed to them. Kim thought that all hope was lost when the boys did the same thing they did at Stark's birthday party not to long ago. Their fired a single repulser blast at each other and met them halfway, making a giant explosion. That effectively put Vanko out of business.

Kim sighed and leaned back in her chair. Now came the tough part. Writing the report on Stark.

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment.

I know I haven't updated in a while, but with college and everything else, it has been hard to update. But I do have a treat for you guys. I do plan on finishing this story TODAY, October 25! So your reviews might not get answered by the next chapter I unless you post quickly. If all else, I will PM you the answer to your question.

As always, I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated.


	20. Chapter 20: The Last Mission

Kim sat in their home in Nebraska, watching TV, and waiting for Ron to get home. She had been awaiting his return for about a week now, and she was getting worried. Not about him returning, they had spoken many times after her mission in California was finished. No, she was worried that Fury was going to send her out on another mission before she got time to spend with Ron. Her hand went to her stomach almost as a reflex. She had been doing that a lot as of late.

She had gone to the doctor, just to do a quick check-up on the baby. The baby was doing fine and Kim was grateful for it. The doctor had also said that she was about four weeks in, and said she could only go another month before she was reassigned to desk duty. Kim didn't tell anyone, didn't even confirm it to Wade, who had originally thought that she might be. She was only going to tell Ron at first and see where he wanted to go with this. She would have to eventually talk to Fury, but she didn't want to have to worry about it now.

Just then the door opened and Kim, on reflex at this point, pulled a gun out of a secret compartment in the couch that she had installed and pointed it at the door. Instead of an intruder, all she saw was Ron with a duffle bag and his bow slung over his shoulder. He put his hands up in the air and smiled.

"Am I in trouble?" Ron asked.

Kim laughed and before Ron knew it, he was enveloped in a giant hug from his girlfriend.

"Well that was a complete 180," Ron said, hugging her back. "How many secret weapons do you have stored here?"

"Enough," Kim said. "How did it go?"

"Well," Ron said, setting his stuff down and moving towards the couch, Kim in tow. "Coulson got the whole situation figured out with the Asgardian. The guy left to deal with the other guy that was causing trouble. It's all very confusing."

Ron sat down on the couch and let out a huge sigh. Kim went to the fridge and grabbed two beers. She came back to the couch and handed one to Ron, while opening hers. She took a swig as Ron opened his. She then set hers down on the coffee table in front of them and laid her head down in his lap. Ron took a sip and looked down at her. Kim had her eyes closed with a smile on her face.

"What about you?" Ron asked.

"Well," Kim said. "Stark actually turned out to be useful, and I actually started caring for him after he stopped trying to hit on me. Though my report of him will probably piss him off."

"What did you say?" Ron asked.

"That Iron Man was ready for the Avengers," Kim said. "But I would not recommend Tony Stark."

"That makes less sense than the New Mexico incident," Ron said, smiling at Kim.

"I'll let Fury figure it out," Kim said.

Kim pushed herself up and took Ron's beer out of his hand.

"You know," Kim said, slyly. "We haven't had any alone time since after we got back from Budapest."

"Yes," Ron said, putting on one of his trademark grins. "Are you wanting some fun time like we had then."

"Please and thank you," Kim said, leaning up to kiss Ron.

Their lips met and they kissed for quite some time. Kim broke away for air and decided that this was the time to break the news to him.

"Ron," Kim said. "Before we get started-."

Before Kim was cut off by the mission alert that ran through their house.

"SERIOUSLY," Kim yelled and Maria Hill's face popped up on the screen.

"You couldn't even give us a fucking week Hill?" Kim spat and Ron put a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy Romanoff," Hill said. "It's only a small mission. Drug cartel is trying to smuggle goods into the states."

"Why can't someone else do it then?" Kim asked.

"Because it's just a one person job," Hill said. "Also, Barton. You are needed back in the southwest in our Shield base there. The tesseract has begun its main stage of experimenting on for phase two. We need you to keep an eye on things. Romanoff, after you are done with the cartel, there are weapon smugglings going on in Russia. Also a one person job and Fury put you on this one specifically. After that is all over, you can rejoin Barton in the southwest."

Hill finished and the screen went blank. Not a second later, a Shield hoverjet appeared on their front lawn, waiting for Kim.

"Duty calls," Ron said, giving Kim a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you soon."

Before Kim could say anything, Ron walked out of the room to prepare for his return trip. Kim sighed and stood up and grabbed her bag with her gear. She headed out of the door and to the jet. She also made a mental note to kill Fury.

"Just a couple of more weeks detka," Kim said to her stomach. She had started to talk to her baby in Russian every now and then. It felt like her now, something that she would do. "Then we can tell your daddy."

 **Cusco, Peru 13°31'55.03"S 71°58'02.87"W**

Kim snuck around the back of the cartel's base. She was equipped light; two glocks, eight widow bites, her wrist gauntlets, and two combat knives. This may be heavy equiptment for the rest of the world, but for Black Widow, this was nothing. It was a small cartel, only about ten guys. They had, however, gotten their hands on a gracious amount of cocaine. Kim was here to put a stop to it.

She reached a window in the back and slid inside. She drew one of her pistols and screwed on the silencer. She moved swiftly through the compound, not finding anyone. It was strange really, but she knew they were there. She moved towards the open area of the building and she heard voices.

"Bingo," Kim said, and silently moved her way towards there. She looked in the area and saw the men that she wanted to see. She took a deep breath and pulled out her other pistol. She lept out of the shadows and fired ten times, nailing nine of the men in the chest and one in the leg. She calmly walked over to the man who was clutching his leg.

"Hola," Kim said to the man on the ground, kneeling down beside him.

"Viuda negra," the man spat at her and she laughed.

"¿Es eso de todos modos para tratar su huésped," Kim said and patted him on the cheek.

"No eres un invitado de la mina," the man replied.

Kim laughed once again and pulled out her pistol. "Tristemente , SHIELD ha considerado digno de muerte. Así que aquí estoy. Adiós," Kim said and pulled the trigger.

The man slumped to the ground and Kim looked at him with pity. She pulled out her communicator to call her ride.

"All done here," Kim said. "Let's get going to Russia."

Kim started to walk out and then she heard a gunshot. What followed was an excruciating pain in her stomach. She spun around quickly and quickly unloaded two bullets to one of the men that survived her initial barrage. She looked down at her stomach and her voice caught in her throat. Straight through her lower abdomen was a hole. That could only mean one thing.

"I'm hit," Kim said into her comm. "I need help."

"We will be right down Agent Romanoff," the driver of the jet said.

Kim sat down and started to put pressure on her wound. She couldn't stop the tears that were coming to her eyes. She knew what was happening, and she couldn't stop it. It was then that she blacked out.

 **5 hours later**

Kim woke up on a bed in a moving vehicle. She tried to sit up but the pain in her abdomen didn't allow her to move. Her moving had alerted the doctor.

"Agent Romanoff," the doctor said. "You are going to be okay. Your serum has already started the healing process. If you were Captain Rogers, you would have already healed."

"What about the baby," Kim immediately said. "Is it okay."

The doctor's face immediately fell and Kim knew what that meant. Tears started falling as she looked at the doctor.

"It's gone," Kim said. "Isn't it?"

"Yes Agent Romanoff," the doctor said. "That bullet did major damage. Not only did you lose the child, but I'm afraid that you will not be able to have children in the future."

Kim just closed her eyes at that point, trying to shut out all of the tears. It wasn't a big deal right? She only knew about this for a couple of weeks, and she was the only one who knew besides this doctor. It was good too, in her line of work, she couldn't really have children. The problem was, is that she couldn't bring herself to admit it. How could she love someone so much, who she had never met, let alone that had ever been born.

"We will be arriving in Russia in 4 hours," the doctor said. "I've alerted Director Fury on your situation. He says you have two days rest before you have to infiltrate."

Kim nodded and the doctor left the room. For the first time, in a long time, Kim wept long into the night.

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment.

I KNOW, I hate that I had to do this, but to follow the canon as much as possible I had to. I already plan on changing the Captain American canon a lot and I'm really sure that I won't allow Kim and Bruce to have a relationship, but for the Natasha Romanoff character, this was her life. I would really like to make this a Steve/Natasha story, but don't fret. There is a plan in motion, it's just really far down the line. Trust me on this.

Also, next up, we are finally into the grand finale of this story. The Avengers

 _Tristemente , SHIELD ha considerado digno de muerte. Así que aquí estoy . Adiós_ \- Sadly, SHIELD has deemed you worthy for death. So here I am. Goodbye

 _Viuda negra-_ Black Widow

 _Es eso de todos modos para tratar su huésped-_ Is that anyway to treat your guest\

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	21. The Avengers: Part One

_**A/N**_

Just a quick heads up!

The italicized dialogue in this chapter is what is spoken in Russian in the movie. Couldn't find the script of the movie, so you could listen to the conversation on youtube if you want to.

Also, this begins where this story will divulge from the canon. It will still have the shared big events and dialogue, but some of the smaller stuff will be changed, along with the addition of SHEGO!

 **The Avengers: Part One**

Ron sat in the Shield base, overlooking the tesseract and the scientists that were studying it. Recently it was acting up, doing weird things that were baffling the doctors. That wasn't what was bothering Ron though. Kim hadn't spoke to him since she left for her missions two weeks prior. He missed her voice, her smile, her everything. The past couple of times that he had seen her, that spark in her eyes. Was what they did the right thing? Was leaving their lives behind in Middleton a mistake.

"Agent Barton," Fury said through his earpiece. "Report."

Ron stood up and left what the doctors called his nest. They thought it was clever, him being Hawkeye. He didn't say anything to them, but simply watched them, day in and day out. He moved over a rope and slid down to where Fury was standing in the middle of the room. When he got there, there was no subtle hello from Fury, straight to business.

"I gave you this detail so that you could keep an eye on things," Fury said, as they walked towards the tesseract.

"Well I see better from a distance," Ron replied quickly, following Fury.

"Have you seen anything that might set this thing off?" Fury asked pointing to the cube.

There were some mumblings from the scientists behind them that Ron paid no attention to. He was on the clock, and when he was there, distractions rarely got through him.

"No one has come or gone," Ron said, giving him the report. "And Selvig is clean. No contacts no IMs. If there is any tampering sir, it isn't at this end."

Ron had come to that conclusion a couple of days ago, about the cube being a portal. He still didn't know why they were trying to make weapons out of it, but when Kim found out, she is going to be pissed off. Ron just got the details of what phase 2 actually is, Kim will get them when she returns to the base.

"At this end," Fury said, trying to get Ron to explain himself.

"Yeah," Ron said. "The cube is a doorway to the other end of space right? Well, doors open from both sides."

Then the cube started pulsating. It was throbbing so hard, that the ground was shaking. Ron and Fury took a step back on instinct and watched the cube to see what it would do. After a few more moments of spiking, it fired out a single pulsating blast to the far end of the room. A bright blue light blinded Ron, and he couldn't see what was going on. Then, the energy dispersed and went up to the ceiling. Kneeling where the energy blast ended was a man with blue flames around him. Ron's hand went to his pistol on his hip, waiting for the other man to do something.

He was a tall, lean man, dressed in a green costume of sorts. In his hands was a long spear type object that had a glowing blue orb at the end of hit. He finally looked up, and there was nothing but pure evil in his eyes. He developed an evil smirk to his face, and Ron knew that they were in trouble. He began to stand up and Fury didn't waste a beat.

"Sir," Fury said. "Please put down the spear."

The man looked at Fury and then down at the staff. After studying it for a couple of seconds he looked back up at Fury. Ron knew he was up to no good and tackled Fury to the ground, just as the man had launched an energy blast from the staff. The man whizzed around the room, taking out the guards left and right. Ron got up from where he tackled Fury to the ground and rolled over to his right. He pulled out his pistol and fired three times into the man, but the bullets just seemed to bounce off. The man snarled at Ron and fired another energy blast. Ron barely rolled out of the way, before the entire blast hit a man behind him. Ron was slow to get up and when he did the man was right there.

Ron swung his arm around and tried to raise his pistol, but the other man blocked his arm with his staff but Ron wouldn't let him push him away. He held his arm steady, but was starting to tire.

"You have heart," the man said and Ron noticed as his staff began to turn blue.

This was it, Ron knew what he had to do. He began the process of replacing his memories through the mystical monkey power so that Kim and Shego would not be found out. His family would be safe, everyone with back ties to him, would be safe. Ron never knew that he would end up using this protocol, but it was in place for a reason. He would now be forever known as Clint Barton. He would have a wife and two children that lived on a farm in Iowa. Kim would turn into Natasha Romanoff forever, a girl that he decided to save instead of assassinate from Russia. He would live a new life.

The man must've missed the blue glow that absorbed Ron as he completed the process.

'Forgive me Kim,' were his last thoughts before everything went dark.

 **Moscow, Russia 55°N 37°E**

Kim was sitting in a chair in the middle of an abandoned warehouse in Moscow. The evening had gone exactly to plan, Kim being able to seduce the general in charge enough for them to take her. Unfortunately, her reputation had preceded her and she was chained up. Luckily for her though, the man she was talking to was giving her all the intel that she needed, and she could break free whenever she wanted.

It had been hard going back to work after the events in Peru. She hadn't been able to bring herself to talk to anyone, even Ron. She knew that her mission was almost done here, so she would be able to see him in person soon.

For the time being, she was strapped to a chair in Solenski Plaza, wearing a small black dress and tights. She had to leave her Black Widow suit behind, and all of her weapons were lying uselessly to the side. One of the man's goons walked over to Kim and slapped her hard against the face. Kim reeled back and took a deep breath and looked back at the thugs. The man walked up to her and started talking.

" _This is not how I wanted the evening to go,"_ Luchkov said.

" _I know how you wanted this evening to go. Believe me, this is better,"_ Kim replied dryly in Russian.

" _Who are you working for? Lermentov, yes? Does he think that we have to go through him to move our cargo?"_ Luchkov repled motioning one of his goons to move over to Kim.

The goon tipped Kim's chair back a little, pushing her over the opening to a three story drop. Kim acted scared and put on her little girl face.

" _I thought General Soholob is in charge of the export business,"_ Kim said, weakly, playing these men right into her web.

" _Soholob, a bagman, a front. Your outdated information betrays you. The famous Black Widow, and she turns out to be simply another pretty face,"_ Luchkov said, trying to intimidate her.

" _You really think I'm pretty?"_ Kim snarked back, trying to get a rise out of him.

Luchkov motioned for one of his thugs to move over to Kim. The thug walked over and grabbed her jaw very forcefully, forming her mouth into an 'o' shape.

" _Tell Lermentov we don't need him to move the tanks. Tell him he is out,"_ Luchkov said, walking over to a table of lethal looking tools. Kim figured out what they were going to do, so she had to finish this interrogation before they ripped out her tongue.

"You may want to write it down," Luchkov said in English, grabbing the pliers.

Just then, the other goon's cell-phone rang, confusing everyone in the room. He quickly turned around and answered the call. After a couple of seconds, he looked at Luchkov and said.

" _It's for her."_

Luchkov grabbed the phone angrily and began to speak, " _You listen carefully."_

He was then was interrupted by the voice of Phil Coulson on the phone.

"You are at 114 Solenski Plaza, third floor. We have a F-22 exactly eight miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby."

Luchkov looked at Kim and the phone with complete confusion. He eventually walked over to Kim and put the phone between her shoulder and head. Kim got the phone situated and waited for a response.

"We need you to come in," Coulson said.

"Are you kidding?" Kim exclaimed. "I'm working."

"This take precedence," Coulson replied.

"I'm in the middle on an interrogation, this moron is giving me everything," Kim said, glancing up at the Russian.

"I don't give everything," Luchkov stuttered.

Kim gave him a 'really' look and then focused back on her conversation with Coulson.

"Look," Kim said. "You can't pull me out of this right now."

"Natasha," Coulson said. "Barton's been compromised."

Those three words tore a hole through Kim's heart. She immediately felt despair to know that Ron was probably gone. She felt sick to her stomach and her heart dropped. She started sweating and she wanted to scream. She had to take this emotion out on something.

"Let me put you on hold," Kim managed to say and motioned for the Russian to take the phone.

As soon as he got close enough, Kim sprung into action. She was punching, kicking, at one point she broke the chair that she was sitting in over someone. She was fighting back tears as she was doing this, just trying to get it out of her system. She finally chained up Luchkov and through him down the pit. She grabbed the phone and her shoes and immediately started talking to Coulson again.

"Where is Barton now," Kim said immediately.

"We don't know," Coulson replied.

"But he is alive?" Kim asked hopefully.

"We think so," Coulson said.

"I'm going after him," Kim said.

"Tasha," Coulson said. "We need to get a team together."

"There might not be time for that," Kim replied quickly.

"This man that compromised Barton," Coulson said. "This is a worldwide problem. He got a hold of the tesseract. He could do major damage with that. We need to assemble the team. Now Fury is going to talk to Agent Go and Captain Rogers, we need you to get the big guy."

"Coulson you know Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me," Kim replied.

"Oh, I've got Stark," Coulson said. "You get the big guy."

Kim's eyes widened. She had to talk to Bruce Banner. She had to talk to the Hulk.

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment

We say goodbye to Ron for now, the rest of the story will focus on Shego and Kim, now that Ron has turned into Hawkeye for good. And then begins the adventures of this movie and beyond. I have decided, however, to throw Shego into the team! I think it will be a real nice change, so let me know if you think that Shego joining the Avengers is a good idea!

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	22. The Avengers: Part Two

_**A/N**_

Just a quick reminder, this is the part where my story diverts from the canon. Just to remind you.

 **The Avengers: Part Two**

 **Calcutta 22°N 88°E**

Kim waited in the house at the edge of Calcutta for the little girl she hired to bring back Banner. Kim was playing this one very close to the chest. She was on nerve about Ron and what happened to him. The thing was, she couldn't let her temper get in the way of this next meeting, because while her temper was bad, Banner's was a little worse. She was in contact with Fury and Shego over the past couple of days while trying to find Banner. Ron was right, he was an elusive one. However, he had one weakness, if you could call it that. He couldn't resist helping people. Whether it was out of guilt, Kim didn't know or care. All she wanted to do right now was find that cube and get Ron back.

Kim heard footsteps outside the house that she was in and slipped behind a wall to see if the little girl had brought the right man. The girl shot past her and into the bedroom, where she jumped out of the window. Kim made sure to tell the girl that once she got him here, to take off running in case that this meeting went wrong. Sure enough, Bruce Banner walked into her viewsight.

"Should've gotten paid up front Banner," Banner said to himself.

Kim decided that this was the time to make her presence known.

"You know," Kim said, walking out from behind the wall. "For a man who is supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle."

Kim gave a small smile to Banner, who looked her over.

"Avoiding stress isn't the secret." Banner said, setting his bag down.

"And what is it?" Kim asked. "Yoga?"

Banner simply nodded at her, not believing that she was here for good intentions.

"You brought me to the edge of the city," Banner said. "Smart. I assume the whole place is surrounded."

Kim took off the shawl that she was wearing and took a couple of steps towards him.

"Just you and me," Kim lied. Of course she wasn't alone. She had a SHIELD strike team surrounding the house, waiting outside as they spoke. She wasn't dumb.

"And your little actress buddy," Banner began. "Is she a spy too? Do they start that young?"

"I did," Kim said, thinking back to her first mission.

"Who are you?" Banner asked, trying to get a read on this woman.

"Natasha Romanoff," Kim replied evenly, no breaking eye contact with Banner, watching for any sign of aggravation.

"Are you here to kill me Ms. Romanoff," Banner asked. "Because that's not going to work out for everyone."

"No, no. Of course not," Kim said. "I'm here on behalf of SHIELD."

"SHIELD," Banner said and Kim just watched him with a small smile on her face. "How'd they find me?"

"We've never lost you doctor," Kim said, which was true. After the incident in Manhatten, SHIELD decided that it was in the best interest of the entire world if they didn't piss off the Huld. "We've kept our distance. Even helped keep some other interested parties off your scent."

"Why?" was all that Banner said.

"Nick Fury seems to trust you," Kim said. "But now we need you to come in."

"What if I say no," Banner said and Kim smiled a little.

"I'll persuade you," Kim said.

Kim didn't think that Banner was a bad guy. In fact, he would probably be the last person that she would suspect to have a giant green rage monster inside of him. She truly felt sorry for Banner, and she began to like him a little. Not in a romantic way, but in a very good friend way.

"And what if the other guy says no," Banner replied.

"You've been more than a year without an incident," Kim said. "I don't think you want to break that streak."

Kim started walking over to a table and chair and she heard Banner say, "Well, I don't always get what I want."

"Doctor we are potentially facing a global catastrophe," Kim said, getting down to business.

Banner chuckled a little and said, "Those I actively try to avoid."

Kim got out her phone and pulled of a picture of the tesseract. Kim still didn't know what they were doing with it, but she knew that it must be something very important and dangerous, or they wouldn't be rushing the Avengers Initiative.

"This," Kim said holding up the phone. "Is the tesseract. It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet."

Banner picked up the phone and started to study the picture.

"What does Fury want me to do?" Banner asked. "Swallow it?"

"He wants you to find it," Kim said. "It's been taken. It emits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace. There's no one that knows gamma radiation like you do. If there was, that's where I'd be."

Kim was growing impatient. She needed to get Ron back and she was tired of tiptoeing around this guy even though it was really necessary for her health and the rest of the general population.

"So Fury Isn't after the monster," Banner said and Kim almost lost it.

"Not that he's told me," Kim said quietly, trying not to show her aggravation. She pressed her knee up under the table to where she had hidden one of her glocks. Banner was getting closer and closer to her and she wasn't okay with that.

"And he tells you everything," Banner asks and that hit Kim hard.

No, Fury didn't tell her everything. Despite being one of the top agents in SHIELD, Fury still had secrets from just about everyone.

"Talk to Fury," Kim said, dodging the question. "He needs you on this."

"He needs me in a cage," Banner said.

Kim started reaching towards the table, seeing this go the wrong way. She quickly pressed the silent alarm button she had on the side of her dress that told the strike team to move closer.

"No one is going to put you in a cage," Kim said before Banner blew up.

"STOP LYING TO ME," Banner screamed.

In a flash, Kim had drawn her glock and had it pointed at Banner's face. Banner only leaned back and smirked at her.

"I'm sorry," Banner said. "That was mean. I just wanted to see what you would do."

Kim held the gun steady and kept pointing it at his head, not trusting him.

"Why don't we do this the easy way," Banner said, putting his hands up in a calming position. "Where you don't use that, and the other guy doesn't make a mess."

Kim still didn't move, still not fully believing that the doctor was calm. She was on edge, and scared a little. She didn't know what he was capable of, but she thought mass destruction might be an understatement.

"Okay?" Banner prodded. "Natasha."

Saying her name snapped her out of her defensive stance and she lowered the gun slowly. She took a deep breath and leaned into her earpiece.

"Stand down," Kim said to the leader of the Strike team who had surrounded the house. "We're good here."

"Just you and me," Banner said.

Kim looked at him and tried to control her breathing. She still hadn't quite recovered from the near incident and she never wanted to see the other guy come after her.

 **New York, Brooklyn 40°N 73°W**

Shego walked into the gym where Steve probably was. After spending the last couple of months with him, she got used to his habits. It was currently 3 am, and when she woke up in the apartment that they shared, she found him not in bed. She knew that he was here. Sure enough, when she walked into the main area, she found Steve puching away at the heavy bag, working out whatever nightmare he had tonight. Steve suffered from severe PTSD, while he never would admit it. Shego and Steve had spent a large amount of time together, getting to know each other, and her slowly reintroducing him back into the world. She silently walked over to his spare heavy bags, knowing that the one he was working on was on its last leg. She sat down on one, and just watched him work. He hit the bad like there was no tomorrow. Even though she tried and tried, he was still not opening up like he needed to.

Finally the one that he was working on flew across the room, sand leaking out of it. He took a couple of deep breaths before turning around to his spare pile, finding Shego sitting there. Shego smiled at him and stood up, and grabbed a bag for him.

"Another nightmare," Shego said.

"Same one every time," Steve said, grabbing the heavy bag from her.

"Steve you know," Shego started before she was cut off.

"Trouble sleeping," Fury said walking into the gym.

Steve immediately looked at Shego, but Shego shook her head to indicate that she hadn't brought him here.

"I've slept for 70 years sir," Steve said, turning back to the heavy bag and hanging it up. He began to hit it again while Shego glared at Fury.

"Agent Go," Fury said. "Could you give us a moment."

Shego opened her mouth to protest but Steve beat her to the punch, "Shelia isn't going anywhere."

Shego smirked at Fury who just shook his head. Shego went to sit by Steve's workout bag on a bench near the heavy bag.

"Then you should be out," Fury said, returning his attention to Rogers. "Celebrating. Seeing the world."

Steve looked up at him, breathing hard. He then turned away from Fury and made his way over to his bag, unwrapping the tape that was on his fingers.

"When I went under," Steve said. "The world was at war. When I wake up, they say that we won. They didn't say what we lost."

Shego opened Steve's bag for him and offered to put away the tape. Steve handed her his hand wrap and she handed him a towel and some water.

"We've made some mistakes along the way," Fury admitted. "Some very recently."

Shego raised her eyes at Fury and Steve just looked at him.

"You here with a mission sir," Steve asked.

"I am," Fury said. "For both of you."

Shego raised her eyes at Fury who looked back at her.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore," Fury said.

"Trying to get me back into the world," Steve replied.

"Trying to save it," Fury said, handing a folder to Steve.

Shego stood up as Steve took the folder and looked at him with it. She saw the tesseract on the front page and she felt Steve tense up beside her.

"Hydra's secret weapon," Steve growled.

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you," Fury said and Steve looked up at him. "He thought what we think. The tesseract could be the key to unlimited, sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs."

Steve offered the folder to Shego who shook her head. Steve closed it and handed it over to Fury.

"Who took it from you?" Steve asked.

"He is called Loki," Fury said. "He's not from around here. There is a lot we will have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. Agent Go will help, but she will need to be brought up to speed on some stuff too."

Shego clenched her jaw to know that Fury was keeping secrets from her. Her hands started to glow before she felt the comforting touch of Steve's hand on her shoulder. She had shown Steve her powers about a month ago. It took him a while to understand what happened to her, but eventually he got it. He knew what it was like to have special powers.

"The world has gotten even stranger than you already know," Fury continued.

"At this point I doubt anything would surprise me," Steve said, looking at Shego.

Shego shrugged and gave him a small smile.

"Ten Bucks says you're wrong," Fury said.

Steve simply turned around and picked up his bag. He walked over to his heavy bags and picked up one of them. Shego followed and took his bag from his hand with a smile on her face. Steve nodded in gratitude and started walking towards the door, Shego in tow.

"There's a debriefing packet waiting for you at your apartment," Fury said and Steve still didn't turn around.

"Is there anything that you can tell us about the tesseract that we ought to know now," Fury called out to Steve.

Steve's face hardened into a glare as he called back, "You should've left it in the ocean."

Shego followed Steve out and when they got out of earshot of Fury she began talking.

"Steve," she said. "I had no idea he was going to show up."

"Hey it's okay," Steve said. "I believe you."

Shego smiled and looked up at him.

"Are you going to join?" she asked.

Steve took a deep breath and looked down at her, "Only if you will with me."

"Always," Shego said.

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment

Well, everyone from our story is recruited and next chapter, they all meet on the helicarrier and the first mission into Germany. Just to let you know, we will not have anymore chapters just about Barton because Ron is currently not present and therefore not apart of the Kim Possible Storyline.

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	23. The Avengers: Part Three

_**A/N**_

Big thanks and shoutout to **micknutson9** for helping me get back into the swing of this story. This chapter is dedicated to you! Hope you all enjoy!

 **The Avengers: Part Three**

Shego and Rogers were sitting in a quinjet, flying fast over the ocean to the SHIELD helicarrier. Phil Coulson was sitting across from them and they were currently studying a tablet that they found back at Steve's apartment.

"We're about forty minutes away from base sir," the pilot said to Coulson and the agent nodded. He stood up and walked over to where Shego and the Captain were sitting.

"So this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?" Steve asked as Coulson reached them.

They were currently watching the attack the Hulk had over the Army at Culver University, and the destruction that it caused.

"A lot of people were," Coulson said. "You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula."

The Hulk threw a jeep across the grass of the University and Steve just stared at the screen.

"Didn't really go his way, did it?" Steve said.

"Not so much," Coulson said.

"And you thought that my green was bad," Shego said to Steve.

"I never said bad," Rogers replied with a smile.

"When he is not that thing though," Coulson continued. "The guy is like a Stephen Hawking."

Steve just looked up at Coulson with complete confusion on his face. Shego laughed and leaned towards him.

"He's like a really smart guy," Shego said and Steve nodded.

"I gotta say," Coulson said. "It's an honor to meet you, officially."

Steve smiled at the gesture and Coulson continued to talk.

"I sort of met you," Coulson said. "I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping."

Steve just looked down at the ground as Coulson fumbled over his words.

"I mean, I was... I was present while you were unconscious from the ice," Coulson said. "You know, it's really, it's just a... just a huge honor to have you on board."

"Smooth Coulson," Shego said as Steve stood up and walked to the front of the plane.

"Well," Steve said. "I hope we are the team for the job."

Shego smiled as Steve mentioned her and she stood up and walked towards him.

"Oh you are," Coulson said, trying to redeem himself. "Absolutely. Uh, we've made some modifications to the uniform. I had some design input."

"The uniform?" Rogers said. "Aren't the stars and stripes a little old fashioned."

"With everything that's happening," Coulson said. "The things that are about to come to light. I think people could use a little old fashioned."

Steve nodded and looked towards the front of the plane. Shego nodded him with her shoulder.

"If it's any consolation," Shego said. "I liked the uniform."

Steve smiled as the quinjet flew on towards the helicarrier.

 **SHIELD Helicarrier**

Kim stood on the flight deck, waiting for Shego to arrive. She was anxious for this operation to begin. She needed to get Ron back from this Loki person. She looked up and a quinjet was touching down. She walked towards it, waiting for the ramp to lower. After a few seconds, the ramp does lower and Coulson and Shego walk out, followed by a large, blonde man.

"Agent Romanoff," Coulson introduced. "Captain Rogers."

Kim looked at Rogers and marveled at how impressive this guy was. She read his file, but nothing read was truly appreciated until you were in person.

"Ma'am," Steve said.

"Hi," Kim replied back. "They need you on the bridge," Kim said to Coulson.

"See you there," Coulson said and started to walk into the helicarrier.

"Agent Go," Kim said to Shego.

"Cut it out," Shego said and walked over to hug Kim.

Kim was confused at this display of affection. It wasn't until Shego whispered in her ear that she got it.

"We'll get him back."

Shego pulled back and Kim nodded to her.

"You two know each other?" Steve asked.

"Oh yeah Rogers," Shego said. "We go way back."

"You know," Kim said. "There was quite the buzz around here finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

"Trading cards?" Steve asked looking at Shego who was smirking.

"They're vintage," Kim said. "He's very proud."

They keep walking along the runway of the helicarrier until they get to where Bruce Banner is stumbling around.

"Dr. Banner," Rogers called out and started towards him.

"Oh yeah," Banner said. "They told me you would be coming."

"Word is you can find the cube," Steve said.

"Is that the only word about me?" Banner asks.

"Only word I care about," Steve responds.

Banner chuckles and looks around on the flight deck.

"Must be strange for you," Banner said to Steve. "All of this."

"Well, actually," Steve said, watching trainees run around the flight deck. "This is actually familiar."

Kim got word through her earpiece that they were taking off soon.

"Gentlemen," Kim said, getting their attention. "You may want to step inside. It's gonna get a little hard to breath."

The helicarrier started shaking as it prepared to take off. Steve and Banner walked towards the edge of the flight deck.

"Is this a submarine," Steve asked out loud and Shego smiled.

"Really," Banner said. "They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container."

They both stare at the ocean until the the propeller engine emerged from underneath the water. Steve and Banner step back as Kim and Shego laugh.

"Oh, no this is much worse," Banner said.

 **Helicarrier Bridge**

Kim, Shego, Rogers, and Banner walked onto the bridge to find Fury finishing up last minute preparations for flight.

"We are at lock sir," Agent Hill said to Fury.

"Good," Fury said. "Let's vanish."

After this command was set, Fury turned to look at the group. Steve started towards the man and took out his wallet. He grabbed a ten dollar bill and handed it to Fury. He then continued on to look around the bridge. Shego smiled as Fury walked towards them.

"Doctor," Fury said to Banner. "Thank you for coming."

"Thanks for asking nicely," Banner said. "So, how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the tesseract, you're in the clear," Fury said.

"Where are you with that?" Banner asked and he and Fury walked towards Coulson.

Kim walked to another monitor that showed information on the whereabouts of where Ron may be, if he was still Ron. She briefly heard something Coulson said about looking through phone cameras or something.

"That's still not going to find him in time," Kim snapped.

The men went back to talking and Kim stared back at the screen. She felt a presence come up behind her but she didn't look.

"We will find him," Shego said to Kim. "I know that Steve-"

"I don't really want to hear about you and Steve right now," Kim said.

Shego took a step back. She knew that Kim was upset about losing Ron, but she had never seen this side of Kim before.

"Agent Romanoff," Fury said. "Would you show Dr. Banner to his lab please?"

Kim stood up and nodded before walking out of the room, with Banner at her heels.

"You're gonna love it Doc," Kim said flatly. "We have all the toys."

Shego just watched as Kim stormed out of the room. She must have shown her emotions out loud because Steve was beside her side in a minute.

"You okay?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Shego said. "I just need to talk to Kim."

"Who's Kim?" Steve asked. "I thought her first name was Natasha."

Shego froze as she turned to look at him.

"I promise that I will tell you later," Shego said. "But I have to go. Talk to Coulson, he will be delighted to talk to you."

Shego started to bolt out of the room, much to Steve's protest.

"Shelia wait," Steve said, but she was already out of the room.

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment.

The story is back up and running again, and so is the plotline! Up next, Kim and Shego have a heart to heart talk and a trip to Germany and the reintoduction of old friends

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	24. The Avengers: Part Four

**The Avengers: Part Four**

Kim sat in her quarters on the helicarrier, holding Rufus in her hands. She had retrieved him before coming, thinking that he could be some help. Now, Kim was on the urge of crying and Rufus was the only one there.

"Oh Rufus," Kim said. "What am I going to do?"

Rufus still hadn't done a lot of talking since Ron and Kim's "death". He still hadn't seen Ron and now he never would. Kim hated to admit it, but she had to shape Ron's life so he could go on to living a new one. She wanted nothing more than to create a life with him, but it wouldn't be Ron. It would be Clint Barton, and she didn't want a life with him. She could only hope that he somehow rediscovered his monkey powers, and his identity.

There was a knock on her and Kim turned and glared. She got up and walked to the door.

"I have one hour off on this goddamn boat," Kim said as she was opening the door. "If this is another SHIELD rookie agent, wanting a sparring lesson, I will not hesitate to separate your spinal cord from your body."

She opened the door to find Shego standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Violent much?" Shego said.

Kim just turned around, leaving her door open. Shego followed inside and shut the door behind her. She looked over at Kim who was lying down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Okay," Shego said. "I'm no good at this touchy feely stuff, but the best way to get Ron back is to get back to work."

Kim sighed on the bed, "I know. I just want him here."

"I may have let your real name slip to Steve," Shego said, waiting for the eruption.

Kim sat up incredulously, "You did what?!"

"Look," Shego said. "I was going to come talk to you about Ron and Steve asked me what was wrong. I was basically thinking aloud and I said Kim instead of Natasha."

"Shego, do you know what this means?" Kim asked. "There is a protocol for this. You saw what happened to you when you found out. All of your villain pals. I had to beg Fury to let Wade live when he found out. This is Captain fucking America. They're not going to trade my life for his."

"I know, I know," Shego said. "I fucked up on this, but we can trust Steve. He is a good man."

Kim sighed and glared at Shego.

"Fury can't know," Kim said. "This is between you, me, and Rogers. Ron will not be brought up, he needs to be as safe as can be."

"Got it," Shego said.

Just then, Kim's comm went off and she went to answer it.

"Romanoff here," Kim said, looking at Shego.

"Agent Romanoff," Coulson said from the other line. "We have found Loki. We're sending you, Agent Go, and Captain Rogers to retrieve him. Wheels up in two, you're headed to Germany."

"Understood," Kim said. She turned to Shego and said, "they found Loki. We are being dispatched to Germany now with your boyfriend."

Kim grabbed her weapons and walked out of the room. Shego followed quickly, calling out,

"He's not my boyfriend."

 **Stuttgart, Germany 48°N 9°E**

The quinjet flew through the night as Kim piloted them towards the city. Captain Rogers and Shego were sitting in the back, Steve decked out in all of his Captain America uniform. Kim looked at the scopes and saw that there was a mass gathering around the town square.

"Coming up on the dropzone Cap," Kim called back.

"Copy," Rogers replied.

He stood up and walked towards the ramp and hit the button to open it. Shego walked up next to him and looked him over.

"Stay safe please," Shego said. "We don't know what this guy is capable of."

"I'll be fine," Steve said. "Plus, I am more worried on what you will do to me if I don't stay safe."

"You'll wish you were a dead man," Shego said with a small smile.

Steve returned it and jumped out of the plane. Shego gasped at first and saw him land just in time to protect an old man from getting blasted by Loki's scepter. Shego ran towards the cockpit and looked out the window.

"Fly low," Shego said. "Be ready to open up."

"I know, I know," Kim said.

They arrived just as Steve was saying, "I'm not the one who is out of time."

Kim lowered the gun that was attached to the jet and said into the loudspeaker, "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down."

Just as she finished her sentence, Loki shot out an energy blast that almost cut the ship in two. Kim managed to avoid the blast and brought the ship back to level. She then saw that Rogers had engaged Loki in a fight.

"He's going to get himself killed," Shego said, seeing the same thing. "If I don't kill him first."

Kim watched as Rogers was thrown across the town square and Loki didn't even appear to be tired.

"He's all over the place," Kim said.

Just then, some blasting music came over the jet's PA. Kim checked the jet quickly and heard the song selection. Shoot to Thrill by AC/DC. Kim knew who it was even before he spoke.

"Agent Romanoff," Tony Stark said. "Did you miss me?"

Kim smirked and watched as Iron Man blasted Loki back across the square. She flew the jet low over Iron Man and Rogers and watched as Loki yielded. She began the process of landing the ship and before she was even on the ground, Shego was out the door. Kim smiled as she saw Shego make her way over to Rogers.

"Captain," Shego said.

Rogers turned around and instantly paled at the sight of a fuming Shego. Her hands were even starting to glow a little.

"Sheila," Steve said.

"No," Shego said. "You lose rights to call me that now. What the hell were you thinking?"

"We he attacked you and Agent Romanoff," Steve said. "So the best way to stop him from hurting you was fighting him."

Shego just shook her head at him and walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Don't you dare do that again," Shego whispered to him.

Steve looked uncomfortable for a little while before calming into the hug. They pulled apart to see Stark looking at them with his arm around a captured Loki.

"I don't believe we have been properly introduced," Stark said. "My name is Tony Stark, and what is yours pretty eyes?"

Steve started to open his mouth before Shego silenced him. She looked back at Stark and gave a coy smile.

"My name is Agent Go and I work with SHIELD," Shego said. "And if you talk to me like that again, I will personally fry off the one part of your body you seem to think most with, and I don't mean your brain."

Stark chuckled at the threat. "Please," he said. "Like you could-"

Before Stark could finish, Shego lit up her glow and blasted a statue across the park. The statue melted immediately and some of it even caught fire. Stark looked absolutely flabbergasted at the sight and Loki even chuckled.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Shego said, walking back to the jet.

As Shego was walking away she heard Stark say to Rogers quietly, "Is that your girlfriend."

Shego smiled and didn't listen to Steve's reply.

 **Quinjet back to Helicarrier**

Kim sat in the front seat of the jet, flying it back to the helicarrier, and having a conversation with Fury all at the same time.

"Has he said anything?" Fury asked.

"Not a word," Kim said, looking back at Loki.

"Just get him here," Fury said. "We are low on time."

Kim nodded even though Fury couldn't see her. She kicked the jet into overdrive and listened to the conversation behind her.

"I don't like it," Rogers said.

"What?" Stark replied. "Rock of Ages giving up so easily?"

"I don't remember it being that easy," Steve said. "This guy packs a wallop."

"Still," Stark said. "You are pretty spry for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?"

"What?" Steve asked.

"It's like calisthenics," Stark said. "You might have missed a couple things, you know. Doing time as a Capsicle."

Steve looked at Stark annoyed. "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"Well," Stark said. "There's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you."

Suddenly, lightning and thunder danced across the sky. Kim looked frantically at the scoped and then out the window. There were no storms broadcasted for tonight.

"Where's this coming from?" Kim said.

As Kim keeps checking the instruments she heard Rogers say, "What's the matter? Scared of a little lightening?"

"I'm not overly found of what follows," Loki said.

Kim's eyes widened and soon after that a large object landed on the plane. Kim checks the jet all around again and the scans show the shape of a man. Behind her Stark opens the door and a large man drops into the jet, wielding a hammer. He bats Stark into Rogers, who falls next to Shego. Before anyone can move, he grabs Loki by the neck and leaps out of the jet.

"Now there's that guy," Stark said.

"Another Asgardian?" Kim called back, hoping they got a better look than she did.

"Think he's a friendly?" Rogers asked.

"Doesn't matter," Stark said. "If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract is lost."

"Stark," Rogers said. "We need a plan of attack."

"I have a plan," Stark said. "Attack."

Stark flew out of the jet and Kim tried to stabilize it the best she could. She glanced back and saw Rogers grabbing a parachute.

"I'd sit this one out Cap," Kim called out.

"I don't see how I can," Steve responded.

"You aren't going anywhere Rogers," Shego voiced, finally getting up.

"These guys come from legends," Kim said. "They're basically Gods."

"There's only one God ma'am," Steve said. "And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."

Rogers moved towards the back of the jet and jumped out.

"STEVEN GRANT ROGERS," Shego called out but to no avail.

She stormed back to the cockpit where Kim was already turning the plane around.

"I'll kill him," Shego said. "I swear I will."

Kim laughed as they followed where the Captain was heading.

When they finally landed the plane, they ran out and into a clearing where they saw the man, Iron Man, and Captain Rogers in a standstill.

"Now I don't know what you plan on doing here," Rogers said.

"I have come to put an end to Loki's schemes," the man replied.

"Then prove it," Steve said. "Put that hammer down."

"Uh no," Stark said. "Bad call. He really likes that-"

Stark was silenced by the man hitting him with the hammer. The man turned back to Rogers and called out, "You want me to put the hammer down?!"

The man leaped through the air and swung the hammer down on Rogers. Shego gasped as Steve raised his shield and the hammer struck the vibranium. A large, metallic sound blared out and there was a force wave that knocked Kim and Shego flat. When they finally were able to stand again, they moved towards the three men.

"Are we done here?" Rogers asked.

"Not on your life Rogers," Shego said, glaring at the Captain.

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment

Well, we see the beginnings of a beautiful relationship between Steve and Shego, and also see some growing sadness from Kim. Next chapter up, will be the rest of the movie on the Helicarrier. Chapter after that will be the battle of New York, and then the final chapter of this story, that will be a cliff hanger ending that you wont want to miss.

As always, I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	25. The Avengers: Part Five

**_A/N_**

 **chinaluv-** You know, I'm not really good at making ship names, but I did think of one when you asked your question. I came up with Stego. Does that work? Let me know.

ALSO a big shout out to **micknutson9** who has been a tremendous help with writing this series. I am able to test ideas and see what a reaction could be like. You're awesome dude and thanks for your help!

 **The Avengers: Part Five**

It was all Kim could do to keep Shego away from Rogers on the flight back to the helicarrier. Kim distracted her with small tasks and gave Rogers a look that told him to stay away from Shego. When they got back, a squadron of men approached Loki and took him away to his cell. Kim quickly dragged Shego out of the jet before Rogers could get to her and led her to the bridge. Rogers was behind and he went to sit down at the table. Thor had also joined them and was pacing around the table. Hill was standing close to Rogers as was Banner. Stark was somewhere getting his suit off.

"Listen," Kim said to Shego, pulling her to the side.

"I'm going to kill him," Shego said, her hands starting to glow.

"We have bigger problems than that right now," Kim said. "And I'm not talking about Ron. This Loki guy is dangerous and he wants the Tesseract for something. My guess would be to kill everything on this planet. This is the Lowardians times ten Shego, and we don't have the mystical monkey power to help us. Plus, you've read his file, he does that all the time. If you are going to be with him, you have to get used to him putting his body on the line."

Shego glared at Kim but her face softened after a couple of seconds. She sighed and said, "I know. I just care for him so much. I don't want to see him get hurt."

"He won't," Kim said. "He knows how to handle himself. Plus, heals faster than I do with his serum. You have nothing to be afraid of."

"Okay," Shego said. "But I am still mad at him."

"Never said you couldn't be," Kim said. "Just wait for this to be over before you tear him a new one."

"Alright Agent Romanoff," Shego said with a smirk.

"Also," Kim said with a smile. "If we all survive this, we have to have a chit chat with the Captain."

"Yes," Shego said. "Yes we do."

Kim patted Shego on the back and walked over to the conference table where the rest of the boys were. Kim sat down opposite of Rogers and he looked up at the girls walking over. His eyes lit up like he wanted to say something but Shego shook her head and mouthed 'later' and sat down beside Kim. Rogers nodded and looked back to the screen that was on the table in front of him. On the screen, Fury was interrogating Loki, but it appeared to no avail. Shego leaned over and watched Kim's feed with her.

"It's an impressive cage," Loki said through the feed. "Not built for me, I think."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you," Fury responded.

"Oh I've heard," Loki said, looking right at the security camera now. "The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man."

Kim looked up at Banner to see him smirking right back at her. She kept her glance stoic and returned to watching the interrogation.

"How desperate are you?" Loki asked Fury. "That you call upon such lost creatures to defend you."

"How desperate am I?" Fury said. "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill because it's fun. You have made me really desperate, and you may not be glad that you did."

"Ooh," Loki said. "It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have unlimited power. And for what?"

Loki turns to the camera and says directly into it, "A warm light for all mankind to share?" He turns back to Fury and says, "and then to be reminded what real power is."

Fury stares him down and then chuckles, "Well let me know if real power wants a magazine or something."

Fury starts walking out and Loki turns and looks directly into the camera again before the feed is cut.

"He really grows on you," Banner said, breaking the silence.

"Loki is going to drag this out," Rogers said. "So, Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri," Thor finally spoke. "There not of Asgard or any other world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return for the Tesseract, I suspect."

"Sounds like a lot more than two aliens," Shego whispered to Kim.

"We have two aliens in the helicarrier now," Kim whispered back and Shego chuckled.

"An army?" Rogers asked. "From outer space?"

"So he's building another portal," Banner said. "That's what he needs Eric Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist," Banner explained.

"He's a friend," Thor replied.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell," Kim said. "Along with one of ours."

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him," Rogers said. "He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think that we should be focusing on Loki," Banner said. "That guy's brain is a bag of cats. You can smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak," Thor fired back, growing irritated. "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days," Kim said monotone causing Shego to snicker.

"He's adopted," Thor said quietly.

"Iridium," Banner said, coming up with a lead. "What did they need Iridum for."

"It's a stabilizing agent," a voice said from behind them.

Kim and Shego turned around and they saw Tony Stark walk onto the bridge with Coulson. He mumbled something to Coulson and then turned back to the group. He walked past Thor and patted him on the bicep.

"No hard feelings point break," Stark said. "You've got a mean swing. Also, it means that the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants."

He walked over to where Fury usually stood and started addressing the crew, "Uh raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails."

The entire crew stopped what they were doing and looked at Stark, who pointed at one poor guy in the corner.

"That man is playing Galaga," Stark said. "Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did."

Stark looked down at the screens puzzled and covered his left eye.

"How does Fury do this?" Stark asked.

"He turns," Hill replied.

"Sounds exhausting," Stark said back, and returned to the important conversation. "The rest rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked Stark.

"Last night," Stark said. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular type of power source," Rogers said, trying to figure this out.

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier."

"Unless," Stark said, walking towards Banner. "Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect."

"Well," Banner said, figuring it out. "If he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally," Stark said. "Someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" Rogers asked and Kim had to agree with him.

Of course she read the notes. Kim liked to be well informed about all of her missions, but this was on a different level than she was on. She talked to Wade, briefly on it, but even he had some trouble figuring it out. Kim asked Fury about it and he told her to let Banner handle it, so she did. She kinda zoned out of the conversation at that point. She had to figure this out on her own. These guys were so focused on what Loki was planning to do, but not what he was doing right now. At some point Fury walked into the room and people broke up into their separate groups. Steve stayed behind and walked over to Shego. He whispered a few things to her and she nodded. He then walked out of the bridge and towards the lab. Shego came over and sat back down next to Kim.

"Steve is going to monitor Banner and Stark," Shego said. "I don't trust them, and I don't think Steve does either but he will never say it."

"Smart," Kim said. "I haven't been too trusting of anyone as of late."

"Including me?" Shego asked.

Kim looked at her and smiled. "I trust you."

Shego looked down and sighed, "What about Steve?"

Kim closed her eyes and ran her hand through her hair. "Not yet," she replied. "We will soon find out."

Shego nodded. "I understand," she said. "I just want you to know that I trust him, and as far as I know, he trusts me."

Kim nodded and looked over to where Thor and Coulson were having a conversation about Jane Foster. Kim thought of Ron and needed to know of his safety, and there was only one person that knew that information, and maybe she could get something else out of him too.

"I'm going to go and talk to Loki," Kim said, standing up.

"Is that even allowed?" Shego asked, with a smile on her face.

"I don't ask that until I've done it," Kim said. "Go find Steve and help him. He's with you on my side for now, and I have a feeling that he won't let me down."

Shego nodded and Kim walked off the bridge towards Loki's cell.

 **Cell Room**

Kim crept quietly through the cell block. She made her way into the giant room that held a giant cage where they needed to put Banner in case of a code green. But right now, it was encasing the most dangerous man on earth, and he wasn't of Earth. She decided to make herself know, having managed to sneak up on the Asgardian. Loki's head popped up and said,

"There's not many people who can sneak up on me."

Loki turns around and looks at Kim. He has an eerie smile on his face that Kim found mildly unsettling.

"But you figured I'd come," Kim guessed, knowing he expected her to ask about Ron.

"After," Loki said. "After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And then I would cooperate."

"I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton," Kim said, getting right to the point.

"I say I've expanded his mind," Loki replied nonchalantly.

"And once you've won," Kim said. "Once you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?"

"Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" Loki asked.

"Love is for children, I owe him a debt," Kim lied through her teeth, finally testing if she could fool the god of mischief.

Loki seemed to buy it as he said, "Tell me."

He walked over to the bench that was in his cell as Kim took a seat on a box near the cage.

"Before I worked for SHIELD," Kim started, weaving her lie. "I, well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it on or for. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call."

"And what will you do if I vow to spare his life?" Loki asked.

"Not let you out," Kim said but was cut off.

"Oh but I like this," Loki said, leaning forward. "Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man's life."

"Regimes fall every day," Kim said. "I tend not to weep over that. I'm Russian.. or was."

"What is it you want?" Loki asked.

"It's really not that complicated," Kim said. "I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out."

"Can you?" Loki asked. "Can you wipe out that much red? Drakov's daughter. Sao Paulo? The hospital fire? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change all that?"

Kim began acting more and more scared as he stood up and started walking towards her. She had him right where she wanted. When people felt in power, they felt like they can say anything they want, and that is where she would get the intel that she needed.

"This is the basest sentimentality," Loki continued. "This is a child at prayer, pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away!"

Loki slammed his fist on the glass, actually making Kim jump.

"I won't touch Barton," Loki said. "Not until I make him kill you! Slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows you fear! And when he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!"

Kim turned around, putting on her final act to try and get some info out of this guy.

"You're a monster," Kim said in her scared voice.

"No," Loki said. "You've brought the monster."

Suddenly, Kim's mind clicked. Commenting on the cage, calling Banner a beast, and then mentioning a monster. Loki didn't get captured, he came to destroy them. And who better to destroy them, then an unkillable creature. Kim wheeled around, realization all over her face and looked at Loki.

"So, Banner," Kim said. "That's your play."

Confusion immediately lit up on Loki's face as he stuttered, "what?"

Kim turned on her comm and immediately started talking into it. "Loki means to unleash the Hulk, keep Banner in the lab. I'm on my way. Send Thor as well."

She started walking away and Loki's eyes followed her. She had to take this one last chance to fire at him, just in case she never got another chance.

"Thank you," Kim said to a confused Loki. "For your cooperation."

Kim left a speechless Loki behind and made her way to the lab, hoping that she would make it in time.

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment.

Welp, Kim has it all figured out and it looks like the mystical monkey power is more powerful than one of the infinity stones! What will Thanos think of that, you'll just to have to read future books to find out.

Next up, crisis on the helicarrier. Then to the battle and then an epilogue and this book should be finished.

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	26. The Avengers: Part Six

**The Avengers: Part Six**

Kim walked into the lab with Thor in tow to find a very stressful situation. Shego and Steve were both staring down Fury with hateful eyes. Stark had a smug look on his face and Banner looked to angry for Kim's comfort. Kim glanced at the screen and saw what phase two was. She felt her blood boil but quickly repressed her feelings. There would be time to chew Fury out after she dealt with Banner.

"Did you know about this?" Banner asked her.

"No and Fury knew that this is not what I signed up for," Kim said pointedly. "But have you thought about removing yourself from this environment?"

"I was in Calcutta," Banner said. "I was pretty well removed."

"Loki is manipulating you," Kim warned, inching closer to the scientist.

"And you've been doing what exactly?" Banner asked.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you," Kim said, getting frustrated.

"Yes," Banner said. "And I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

Kim had a couple guesses of her own, but she wasn't for sure. She turned around and looked pointedly at Fury, as well as everyone else did in the room. Fury looked around before sighed and admitting defeat.

"Because of him," Fury said, pointing at Thor.

"Me?" Thor asked confused.

"Last year earth had another visitor from another planet, who had a grudge match that leveled a small town," Fury said. "Before then, one that almost compromised the world. After the first attack, we started working on a defense plan. After the arrival of Thor, we learned that not only are we alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned. So we started rushing the process."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet," Thor protested.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you?" Fury fired back. "And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the cube," Steve spoke and Kim finally understood the furious look on Shego's face.

Rogers spent the last moments fighting people with the Tesseract. Now he probably felt like he spent his last moments dying for nothing. Kim's gaze hardened substantially at Fury.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it," Thor said. "And his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that Earth is ready for a higher form of war. Those Lowardians, as you call them, are tame compared to what is coming."

"A higher form?" Rogers asked.

"You forced our hand," Fury protested. "We had to come up with something."

"Nuclear deterrent," Stark spoke up, and Kim sighed internally. This was going to end bad, she had a strong feeling. "Cause that always calms everything down," Stark said.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune Stark," Fury growled at Stark.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons Stark would be neck deep in this," Steve said, obviously pissed off. Shego was doing nothing to calm him down now.

"Wait, how is this now about me," Stark said to Rogers.

"I'm sorry," Shego said. "Isn't everything?"

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," Thor said.

"Excuse me," Fury said, joining the argument. "Did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?"

"Did you always give your champions such mistrust," Thor asked.

"Are you really that naive," Kim jutted in, fed up with all this arguing. "SHIELD monitors potential threats."

"Captain America is on threat watch," Banner asked.

"We all are," Kim said. "How do you think I got here?"

The argument continued on for several more minutes before Banner almost exploded.

"I mean, what are we," Banner started and Kim started to get nervous. "A team? No, no, no we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're, we're a time-bomb."

"You need to step away," Fury said, to angrily for Kim's taste.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam," Stark said, putting his hand on Rogers' shoulder.

"You know damn well why," Steve said. "Back off."

Stark tried to face up with Rogers but was too short to make it look really intimidating.

"Oh," Stark said. "I'm starting to want you make me."

"Big man in a suit of armour," Rogers said. "Take that off and what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," Stark rattled off quickly.

Kim tilted her head as he made a very good case. Shego sent her a death glare and she merely shrugged it off.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you," Rogers fired. "Yeah, I've seen the footage."

Shego chose to but in at this point and Steve backed her, "You are a pig, and womanizer. Don't deny what you did, trying to get Romanoff into bed."

"You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play," Rogers stepped back in. "To lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I'd just cut the wire," Stark said, which only caused Rogers to smirk.

"Always a way out," Rogers said. "You know, you may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you two," Stark guaffed. "You were a former villain green, and your a laboratory experiment Rogers, everything special about you came out of a bottle."

Shego's hands lit up and she was about to strike Stark when Steve grabbed her, knowing very well that she would kill him. Stark only laughed at them and said, "You gonna let your girlfriend do all of your fighting?"

Steve looked up, enraged and moved Shego behind him.

"Put on the suit," Rogers said. "Let's go a few rounds."

Thor chose this moment to but in, which made Kim cringe.

"You people are so petty," Thor said. "And tiny."

Kim shook her head as Fury started to give her an order.

"Agent Romanoff," Fury said. "Would you escort Dr. Banner back to his-."

"Where," Banner cut him off. "You've rented my room."

Fury sighed and said, "The cell was just in case-."

"In case you needed to kill me," Banner interrupted again. "But you can't, I've tried."

Banner looked around at puzzled faces and continued, "I got low. I didn't see an end so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone at risk."

Banner gets up slowly and looks at Kim with darkness in his eyes. His hand reaches down and grabs something off the table. Kim slowly moves her hand to one of her glocks and sees Fury do the same.

"You wanna know my secret Agent Romanoff," Banner asks. "You want to know how I stay calm."

Kim was about to pull out her gun when Steve spoke in a soft tone.

"Doctor Banner, put down the scepter."

Banner looks down to see he is holding Loki's scepter in his hands. He has the most confused look on his face till a loud beeping sounds from the back of the room. Banner puts down the scepter and starts walking towards it.

"Got it," Stark calls out.

"Sorry kids," Banner said. "You don't get to see my party trick after all."

"You've located the Tesseract?" Thor said.

"I can get there faster," Stark said, already moving out of the room.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard," Thor said. "No human is a match for it."

Stark pays him no attention and continues to walk out of the room before Steve stops him.

"You're not going alone," Steve protests and Stark just glares at him.

"You gonna stop me?" Stark challenges.

"Put on the suit, let's find out," Steve fires back.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man," Stark said.

"Put on the suit," Steve said, getting right up in Stark's face.

Kim surveys the room and sees the chaos erupt again. She was about to try and calm everything down when she found Banner at the back of the room with a shocked looked on his face.

"Oh my God," he says.

Then a giant explosion erupts and the room they are in basically blows up. Shego is flung to the side of the room and the floor breaks out from under Kim and she drops down a level. Her leg is pinned under one of the beams, and Banner lands right next to her.

 **Shego**

"Sheila," Steve calls out, trying to find her.

"I'm good," Shego calls back weakly. "Go."

Steve is reluctant to go but nods. He turns to Stark and says, "put on the suit."

"Yeah," Stark says and they both rush out the room.

Shego looks around the room and sees Fury start to sit up. "Hill," he shouts into the comm.

Shego listened in on the conversation as Hill frantically tried to figure out what was going on.

"Turn up that engine," Hill shouted. "Number three engine is down. Talk to me."

Hill seemed to converse with someone in the control room as she went silent for a moment. She came back on the comm a little later, "We lose one more engine we won't be. Somebody has got to get inside and patch that engine."

"Stark," Fury shouted into the comm. "You copy that?"

"I'm on it," Shego heard Stark call.

Shego stood up gingerly and examined her leg. There was a small piece of metal sticking out of her leg. She gritted her teeth as she pulled it out. She saw blood start seeping into her uniform, staining it dark. She ignored it and called out into her comm.

"Stark, what's your position."

"There is a giant ass hole where the engine three corridor was," Stark said. "That's where Rogers is."

"On it," Shego said, lighting up her hands.

She limped her way towards that area, moving through people running off to one area of another. She finally got to where the corridor was and saw Steve in a firefight. Her heart dropped when Steve fell off the edge of the platform and was only hanging on by a rope.

"STEVE!" Shego yelled and punched the shooter right in the face.

He dropped to the ground quickly and Shego rushed to the platform where Steve was hanging off. She grabbed at the rope, trying desperately to pull him up. The shooter must have woken up, because bullets were spraying all around them. Shego felt one graze her arm, but she ignored it and helped Steve back onto the platform. He didn't even pause, and crawled over to where a red lever was sitting. He pulled that down and stopped to catch his breath. Shego looked at him and then a red and gold blur flew into the area and tackled the shooter to the ground. Shego sighed and sat with her back on a wall, and closed her eyes.

 **Meanwhile, Kim**

Kim tried tugging on her leg, trying to get it out from under the beam. She looks over to Banner and sees him struggling with something. Her eyes go wide as she figures out what is happening.

"Doctor," Kim starts. "Bruce, you've got to fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're gonna be okay. Just listen to me."

Kim heard footsteps and looked up. Two SHIELD maintenance workers were making their way over to them, trying to help she guessed. She immediately waved them away and they looked to Banner next to her. They got the message quickly, and bolted out of there. She looked back over to Banner and continued to try and calm him down.

"We're going to be okay right," Kim pleaded with the doctor. "I swear on my life I will get you out of this, you will walk away,"

"YOUR LIFE," Banner shouted, only it wasn't his voice. It was changing into something that Kim was completely terrified of.

Banner continued to struggle and jumped off the platform they were on to the lower deck. Kim struggled and try to get free. She knew what was coming, and knew that she had to get far away from there. She looked back down at Banner to see his face, half green already, staring back at her.

"Bruce," she pleaded one last time.

It worked to no avail as the doctor finished his change into the monster inside of him. The Hulk let out an inhuman scream, as it emerged. Kim finally managed to get her leg free and rolled down. She saw the beast's head turn and look at her. There was nothing but rage on that face. Kim turned and ran as fast as she could out of there, with the Hulk hot on her tail.

 **Shego**

Shego felt the pain finally set in as the adrenaline wore off. She groaned and looked down at her leg. She could tell that she had lost a lot of blood. Her groan did not go unnoticed, as Steve sat up immediately and looked over to her. She gave him a small smile and a look of terror washed over his face. He was by her side in almost a second.

"Hang on," he said and ripped part of her sleeve off that had been cut from the bullet graze.

He started to tie it around her leg, creating a tourniquet and Shego laughed. Steve looked up with confusion in his eyes and she laughed even more.

"This is not how I envisioned you taking off my clothes for the first time," Shego admitted.

"You'll get another chance," Steve said, still halfway in Captain America mode. "Just stay with me."

"Always Steve," Shego whispered. "Always."

 **Kim**

Kim had been sneaking around the lower deck of the helicarrier, trying to figure a way out. She had her glock loaded and ready to fire, but she knew that it wouldn't make a difference. She moved quietly until she came into a small opening. There was a bloodcurdling scream as she turned to the left and saw the Hulk staring her down. She thought quick and shot a pipe above the monster, which sprayed out hot gas on the former doctor. While he was dealing with that. Kim made a beeline for any way out of the area. She ran into some sort of glass hallway and ran down that. She heard a crash and knew the beast wasn't far behind. She was almost to the end, when a giant thud came on her right and threw her into a wall, all the way across the room. The impact stunned Kim and she looked groggily as the Hulk approached her, ready to finish the job. Then, a blur flew through the area and knocked the Hulk through a wall. Kim let out a shaky breath and pulled her legs to her chest.

This was the first time in a long time that she admitted to herself that she was genuinely afraid of something. When she transformed into the Black Widow, she told herself that she would have no more fears. An assassin shouldn't have any to begin with. But what she just saw, scared her to the bone. The look on the monster's face just before he attacked, would leave nightmares forever.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there until she heard Fury's voice through the comms.

"It's Barton," Fury said. "He took out our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?"

Barton. That name brought Kim back to life. Ron was here, and this was her chance to save him.

"This is Agent Romanoff," Kim said. "I copy."

She sprang up and started running to where she knew he would be. A few minutes later, she crept along in the shadows, watching Ron walk along a walkway. She moved as quietly as she could towards where Ron was walking. Unfortunately, Ron knew that she was coming. He quickly wheeled around and was about to put an arrow through her head but she grabbed his bow and stepped to the side.

The deadly dance began as Ron landed a kick to her head that sent her reeling. She backed up a little, and managed to land a kick to his midsection that sent him stumbling back, giving her some separation. She quickly slid under the walkway and moved towards the other side. Ron looked where she went under and tried to find where she had gone. Kim slid on the walkway and landed another kick to his abdomen. He stumbled back again, and quickly notched and arrow and fired.

Kim managed to dodge the arrow and swung around one of the poles that was holding up the walkway. Ron jumped over to where she was and they began trading punches. Kim made the mistake of trying to grab the bow from Ron, and only managed to catch the string. He immediately backed up and the string snapped back into its original position, smacking Kim in the head. Ron forced Kim back into the railing, effectively pinning her. Kim knew she was in trouble, but managed to kick in in the shin and then backhand him across the face. He lost his grip on his bow and Kim spun around with his bow on her back.

Ron pulled out a knife and the dance continued. Kim noticed something then. Even though Ron was dangerous, whatever spell Loki had him under was slowing his fighting abilities. She caught Ron's hand multiple times, twisting it to try and make him let go of the knife. Every time he would switch hands and the fight would continue. Finally, they got caught up in a deadlock, with Kim holding Ron's knife at his throat. She had a sick feeling in her stomach and her hand weakened because of it. Seeing her holding a knife at Ron's throat was something that she never thought that she would do. Ron took advantage of that and grabbed her hair, and forced the knife to her throat.

Kim wasn't having any of that though. She managed to get her mouth close to his arm and she bit down hard. Ron yelled in pain and let go of Kim with one of his arms. Kim quickly did a full flip around Ron's other arms and sent him flying into the railing, his head connecting first. Kim stood on guard, breathing heavily as Ron stumbled around. He finally made it to his knees and looked at Kim with a very confused look on his face.

"Natasha," he said, more of a question than a statement.

Kim didn't want to do it, but she had to be sure. She punched Ron straight in the face, knocking him flat on the floor, and out of consciousness. She sighed as she looked down at the man she loved. She would soon find out if the person inside the body was Clint Barton, or Ron Stoppable.

 **Shego**

"There," Steve said. "Good as new."

Shego was still propped up by the wall as Steve finished up bandaging her leg. Shego felt weak, but better. She knew that they would eventually have to fight Loki again, and she needed to be rested to make sure she would be able to go. She looked up at Steve and put a smile on her face.

"Only because I had a good doctor," Shego said.

Steve smiled and Shego thought this was as good time as any to proclaim her feelings towards him. She slowly leaned in towards him, hoping that he would get the message. He seemed to have, because he leaned in too. Right as they were about to kiss, Fury came over the comms,

"Agent Coulson is down."

Shego's eyes sprung open as she looked away from Steve, listening intently to the conversation. Steve didn't seem to take it personally, as it seemed that he was listening in as well.

"Paramedics are on their way," an agent responded.

"They're here," Fury said. "They called it."

Shego slumped back on the wall and felt tears come to her eyes. Coulson is dead. The man that helped her on her first mission. The man she looked up to the most on this boat, was dead. Shego bowed her head and began to cry for the first time in a long time. She barely noticed Steve picking her up and taking her towards the med bay. She was only focused on her despair at the moment.

 **Kim**

"They called it," Fury said.

Kim's eyes glazed over as she heard the news. Coulson was dead. The first man to help them to SHIELD, he helped her on many missions, comforted her on Ron's capture, was dead. Kim had known over the past years that people had died before they could save everyone on their missions, but it never felt this intimate. She never had someone close to her die before. Even killing people from her old life didn't hurt like this. She wiped the tears from her eyes and made her way to where they were going to keep Ron. She had to find out if she lost more than one person today.

It took Ron about an hour to wake up, and when he did, he seemed to be struggling with himself. He was pulling on the restraints so hard, she thought that he would snap them.

"Clint," Kim said, not wanting to take the chance of calling him Ron. "You're gonna be okay."

"You know that?" Ron said. "Is that what you know? I got… I gotta go in through. I gotta flush him out."

"We don't have that long," Kim said. "It's gonna take time."

"I don't understand," Ron said. "Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and put something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?"

Kim thought back to the transformation that they both made and said simply, "You know I do."

"Why am I back?" Ron asked. "How did you get him out."

"Cognitive recalibration," Kim said, with a small smile. "I hit you really hard on the head."

"Thanks," Ron says as Kim began to untie the safety belts, knowing that he wasn't a threat anymore. "How many agents-," he began before Kim cut him off.

"Don't," Kim warned. "Don't do that to yourself Clint. This is Loki. This is monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for."

"Loki," Ron spat. "He got away?"

"Yeah," Kim admitted. "Don't suppose you know where?"

"I didn't need to know," Ron said. "I didn't ask. He's gonna make his play soon though. Today."

"We gotta stop him," Kim said, standing up.

"We," Ron asked. "Who's we?"

"I don't know," Kim said. "Whoever's left."

"Well," Ron said. "If I put an arrow through Loki's eye socket, I'd sleep better I suppose."

"Now you sound like you," Kim said, knowing on the inside it sounded like Clint Barton and not her Ron.

"But you don't," Barton said. "You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Loki do to you?"

 _He took the love of my life away from me_ , Kim thought, but didn't voice that, knowing that Ron was gone. "He didn't, I just.."

Kim trailed off and Barton nudged closer to her.

"Natasha," he said softly.

"I've been compromised," Kim said, telling the complete truth.

 **Shego**

Shego woke abruptly to Steve right next to her with his Captain America uniform on, and shining bright.

"Hey," he said softly. "I'm going now. Stark knows where Loki is and we are going to go stop him."

"Not without me you're not," Shego said, getting up out of bed.

"Sheila," Steve started. "I don't think,"

"Don't you even Rogers," Shego interrupted him. "I'm fine and I'm going with you."

"In that?" Steve asked.

Shego looked down and saw her ripped and bloody SHIELD uniform. Then, she had an idea. She would become herself again, and show how she really looked to the man she loved.

"No," Shego said. "I have something else in mind.

 **Kim**

The door to Barton's room opened and Kim looked to see Rogers in his Captain America outfit and Shego in her old green jumpsuit. Kim smirked at her and Shego quipped in,

"Still fits."

"Time to go," Rogers said in his Captain America voice.

"Go where?" Kim asked.

"I'll tell you on the way," Rogers said. "Can you fly one of those jets?"

"I can," Barton said, emerging from the bathroom.

Rogers looked at Kim, waiting for her confirmation that Barton was ready for combat. Kim simply nodded and Rogers looked back at Barton.

"You got a suit?" Steve asked and Barton nodded.

"Then suit up."

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment

Whew, the longest chapter of this story! So many words in so little time. Next up, all out war in New York. Only two chapters left in this book. Battle for NY and then an epilogue.

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	27. The Avengers: Part Seven

**The Avengers: Part Seven**

The four Avengers walked into the hangar, geared out, pissed off, and ready for a fight. They walked into the nearest jet and encountered a young man, shuffling some things around. He looked up at the four and Kim could see the kid get nervous.

"You guys aren't authorized…" he started before Rogers cut him off.

"Son, just don't."

The kid sheepishly left the quinjet and almost ran out of the hangar. Kim smirked as she and Barton made their way to the cockpit to make pre flight checks. Barton took the helm as Kim flew co-pilot.

"Stark," Kim said. "You ready."

"As I'll ever be," Stark replied. "Let's go."

Kim saw Iron Man jet out of the hangar and donned to Barton. He nodded back and kicked the jet into gear. He took off and shot out of the hangar as well. This time, they were bringing the battle to Loki.

 **New York**

By the time that the quinjet got there, there was already chaos. There was a giant portal in the sky and aliens seemed to be pouring out of it. Kim stared in awe as they approached the city. This was a lot more than two aliens, and she brought as much ammo as she could carry, but she didn't think that it would be enough.

"Stark," Kim said, breaking loose from her trance. "We're heading northeast."

"What did you stop for drive-through?" Stark quipped. "Swing up Park, I'll lay them out for you."

Barton did as he was told and turned on the right street. They were flying down it and Kim lowered the machine gun on the bottom of the jet and started warming it up. They saw a flash of red and gold and Kim unloaded when she thought that he was clear. Just as she started firing, many other craft started passing by and Kim scored her first alien kills of the day.

Barton starts to fly towards Stark Tower and soon they see Thor and Loki engaged in a one on one battle.

"See them?" Kim asked Barton.

"Yeah," he replied and swung the jet around.

Kim was about to fire the machine gun when Loki created separation from Thor and fired his scepter at the jet. Barton tried to bank the ship away, but was a little too slow and the wing of the jet took a direct hit. The wing starts to catch on fire and they start losing major altitude. Barton tried to navigate the ship down safely. Shego and Steve grabbed on to anything that they could to try and steady themselves. After a few minutes of free falling, the ship slams into the ground and comes to a stop. Kim lowers the ramp and unfastens her seatbelt along with Barton. They gather their weapons and head down the ramp, out to the chaos outside. Steve took the lead which was fine with Kim. He was probably the most qualified to lead a team into battle.

They all to a bridge and they head a giant roar from the sky. They all looked up and saw a giant alien coming out of the portal. It looked like a fish, but a fish that was the size of the helicarrier. Kim's mouth opened as Shego lit up her hands.

"Stark," Rogers said into the comm. "You seeing this?"

"Seeing," Stark said. "Still working on believing. Where's Banner. Has he showed up yet?"

"Banner?" Steve asked, watching as the giant alien propelled ground troops, from what seemed inside of it, onto buildings.

"Just keep me posted," Stark said and Kim pulled out her guns and the battle began.

Having Shego there was a huge blessing. She seemed to work in perfect tandem with Steve, each knowing where the other would be. She turned up her plasma as hot as she could take and was blasting aliens left and right. These guys were a little softer than the Lowardians, but certainly made up in numbers. Kim was able to get a hit on all of them, and they would go down. But as soon as one fell, it seemed like three replaced it. Over their heads, they saw Loki fly with two other Chitauri aliens and start blowing up the block below them.

"They're like ducks in a barrel down there," Rogers said, referring to the people below them, trying to fight off the aliens.

Kim was next to Rogers and looked and saw the same thing. A shot whizzed past her head while she was looking and she turned and poured rounds into the group.

"We got this," Kim said to Steve. "It's good. Go."

Steve nodded turned to Barton, "You think that you can hold them off?"

"Captain," Barton said, pressing a few buttons on his bow. "It would be my genuine pleasure."

Barton started firing arrows into the crowd of aliens as Kim reloaded her weapons and fired again. Shego turned to Steve and nodded at him. Steve smiled back at her and started taking off down the street. Shego turned around and started blasting everything in sight.

 **30 minutes later.**

Kim didn't know how long they had been fighting, but she knew that it had been constant. She was down to her last two mags and there seemed to be no end in sight. Barton was running out of arrows and was trying to use a knife in close combat to conserve arrows. What Kim was most worried about was Shego. She seemed to be getting tired and what Kim didn't know was how long that Shego could keep her glow going. They had never been in a fight this long, that Kim had seen anyway. And Shego had her plasma up as high as it could be. Kim kept fighting as she saw Rogers re enter the battle where they were and start taking out aliens left and right. Then, seemingly from the sky, Thor stormed down with lightning around him, frying about five Chitauri at a time.

The coast seemed clear for now, and they all relaxed and tried to catch their breath. Shego turned off her plasma and leaned against a car, more physically drained then all of them. Rogers went over to her but she waved him off, saying that she just need to catch her breath.

"What's the story upstairs?" Rogers turned as asked Thor.

"The powers surrounding the cube are impenetrable," Thor replied.

"Thor is right," Stark said. "We have to deal with these guys."

"How do we do this?" Kim asked, not seeing an end.

"As a team," Rogers responded.

"I have unfinished business with Loki," Thor said.

"Yeah," Barton spoke up, gathering some of his arrows and cleaning them off. "Get in line."

"Save it," Rogers said. "Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us which is what we need. Without that, these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he gonna need us…"

Before Rogers could finish, they all were interrupted by the sound of a small motorbike. They all turned to see Bruce Banner arriving on the scene and getting off the bike.

"Well," Banner said. "This all seems horrible."

"I've seen worse," Kim said, still wary of the Hulk.

"I'm sorry," Banner said, with sympathy in his eyes.

"No," Kim said, regaining confidence. "We could use a little worse."

"Stark," Steve said through the comms. "We got him."

"Banner?" Stark replied.

"Just like you said," Rogers said.

"Tell him to suit up," Stark replied. "I'm bringing the party to you."

They all turn to see Iron Man whizz around a corner, followed closely by the giant alien. Thor spun his hammer, ready for battle and Shego lit up her hands.

"I don't see how that's a party," Kim said dryly, stepping back.

Banner looked back at all of them and then started to walk forward.

"Dr. Banner," Steve said. "Now might be a good time to get angry."

"That's my secret Captain," Banner said. "I'm always angry."

Banner turned back and started changing into his other green self. He took the alien head on and pushed it straight in the face. That stopped the alien in its tracks, shredding its armour and flipping it up into the air. Stark was there immediately and fire a missile into where the broken armour was and destroyed the alien. Shego lit up her hands and placed them over her head as debris rained down on them. Kim had nowhere to go, so she just turned and waited for her back to take most of the blow. She then noticed that Rogers' shield was placed over her and deflected most of the debris. The Chitauri beast was blown in many pieces, its head landing beneath them. They all backed into a circle as many of the other Chitauri aliens started screeching at them for their fallen comrade. Hulk just screamed right back as Kim reloaded her guns, her last clip.

Kim heard more screams and looked to the portal. Spewing out of it were tons of more aliens, and even more of the giant sized beasts.

"Guys," Kim said, motioning to the sky.

Everyone turned to see the invaders and they all tensed.

"Call it Cap," Stark said, awaiting battle instructions.

"Alright listen up," Rogers said. "Until we can close that portal, our main goal is containment. Barton, I want you up on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you have the perimeter. Anything gets three blocks out, you turn it back or turn it to ash."

"Wanna give me a lift," Barton asked.

"RIght," Stark said. "Better clench up Legolas."

Stark grabbed Barton and flew up into the sky, depositing the archer on the top of the building.

"Thor," Rogers said. "You have to try and bottleneck that portal. Try and slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up."

Thor nodded and flew up into the air, leaving only Kim, Shego, and the Hulk left. Rogers turned to the girls.

"We will stay on the ground," Rogers said. "Keep the fighting here. And Hulk."

The beast looked back to the group and Rogers raised his hand and said, "Smash."

The beast grinned and took off into the air, destroying everything in sight. Kim turned to the aliens and started fighting like there was no tomorrow, which there might not be if they failed.

The next part of time was a blur to Kim. All she knew what that she ran out of bullets a while ago and started using her widow bites the best she could and the alien's weapons when she figured out how to use them. She vaguely remembered Stark landing and blasting a couple of aliens for them. She then took a hard hit to the head and could feel the blood seeping down her forehead. She immediately jumped onto the creature and shocked it under its helmet. That stunned it enough to where she could grab its weapon and fire straight into its stomach. She wheeled around took out another and the coast seemed clear. She heard something land next to her and turned and was about to fire until she saw that it was Rogers. She sighed and leaned against a car that was right next to her. She tried to catch her breath as she looked around at the carnage all around her.

"Captain," she said. "None of this is gonna mean a damn thing unless we get that portal closed."

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it," Rogers said, and Kim took a deep breath.

"Maybe it's not about guns," Kim said, a little annoyed.

Rogers shrugged it off and said, "If you want to get up there, you're going to need a ride."

"I got a ride," Kim said, gesturing to the hover crafts flying above them. "I could use a lift though."

Kim started walking towards one end of the bridge as Rogers set with his shield out in front of him.

"You sure about this?" Rogers asked.

"Yeah," Kim said, trying more to reassure herself. "It's gonna be fun."

Kim saw the next wave of hover crafts and started to sprint forward. She jumped onto the hood of a car first and then Steve's shield. He threw her up in the air with all of his strength and Kim did a full spin and caught on to the Chitauri craft. She struggled, trying to pull herself up. She managed to climb on the back of the two alien craft. She noticed the gunner in the back had a small chain, that help it hang on to the craft. She unsheathed one of her last knifes from her calf and cut the chain. The alien turned around but Kim was too fast for it. In one swift motion, she swept out its legs and she watched as it tumbled to the ground below. She reached a better position on the craft. She unsheathed her other knife and jumped on the pilot, stabbing the two knifes into his shoulders. This killed the alien instantly and left his arms, or body, on the controls. She was able to steer the craft from this way, even if it took some getting used to.

"Turn turn turn," she pleaded as she tried to bank around to avoid a building. She still ended up clipping it, as she sped towards Stark Tower.

About three blocks later, she started drawing fire from other alien craft. She looked back and saw Loki as the main chaser.

"Oh, you," Kim said as she began maneuvers.

She tried to dodge and weave against him, but she was still getting used to the controls, and Loki's aim was getting closer.

"Nat," Barton's voice came over the comms. "What are you doing?"

"Uh.. a little help?" Kim pleaded, not sure how much longer she could evade the demigod.

"I got him," Barton said as he fired an arrow.

Kim didn't look back as she knew Ron never missed. Seconds later, she heard a large explosion and the firing behind her stopped. She sped towards Stark Tower, with no resistance after that. She piloted to the rook and dismounted the craft in a flip, landing with a roll on the rooftop. She ignored the pain of the gravel puncturing her skin as she stood up and surveyed the rooftop. The machine that was creating the portal was spinning madly, and Kim could see the force field around it. Then she noticed a man off to the side, looking down off the rooftop. She jogged over to the man and noticed that it was Eric Selvig.

"Doctor," Kim said and the man turned around.

Kim stared into his eyes and noticed that they had their regular color in them, which meant that Loki was no longer controlling him.

"Loki's scepter," Selvig said. "The energy… the Tesseract can't fight. It can't defend against himself."

"It's not your fault," Kim reassured him. "You didn't know what you were doing."

"Well actually I think that I did," Selvig said and Kim looked at him confused.

"Loki's scepter," Kim said, trying to connect the dots.

"It might be able to close the portal," Selvig said and he looked off the rooftop again. "And I'm staring right at it."

Kim ran to the edge and saw what he was looking at. She wheeled around to him, and said,

"Figure out if this will work. I'll get the scepter."

Selvig nodded and moved over to the computer that was linked to the machine. Kim ran over to the stairwell that lead down to the other levels. She ran as fast as she could and entered the main room that was connected to the balcony. She ran out and grabbed the scepter that was lying on the ground. She started to run back to the stairs when she noticed a figure lying on the ground. She looked over and saw that it was Loki, and he was lying in a hole the shape of his body and either unconscious or stunned heavily. Kim smiled as she knew the Hulk must've gotten to him. She wiped the smile from her face as she ran back up the stairs and onto the roof. She looked at the doctor and he said,

"Right at the crest."

Kim nods and starts pushing the scepter into the force field. It breaks through cleanly and she had the chance to end all of this.

"I can close it," Kim said into the comms. "Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down."

"Do it," she heard Steve yell and she was about to when Stark interrupted.

"No wait," he said.

"Stark these things are still coming," Rogers responded, sounding desperate now.

"I got a nuke coming in," Stark said. "It's going to blow in less than a minute, and I know just where to put it."

Kim looked to the sky and saw Iron Man flying under a missile, headed straight for Stark Tower.

"Stark," Steve said solemnly. "You know that's a one way trip."

Stark says something, but Kim didn't catch it. She was standing there, watching what she considered the most selfish man in the world, do one of the most selfless things she had ever seen. She watched as he flew upwards and took the nuke right into outer space. Just then, all of the Chitauri fell to the ground dead. Kim looked around and saw flying ships, and even the giant aliens slump to the ground. Stark must've succeeded in taking out the mother ship. Kim watched the portal, waiting for Stark to come back through, if he ever would. The longer she waited, the more she knew that he wasn't coming back.

"C'mon Stark," Kim pleaded to no one in particular.

After a couple more beats, Steve said through the comm, "Close it."

Kim turned her attention back to the machine and cut off the portal stream with the scepter. The energy beam stopped completely and the portal started to close, just as it was about to close for good, a body dropped through. Kim looked intently and saw the red and gold, and she smiled because she knew Stark had made it back. Just as he was about to hit the ground, the Hulk roared out and grabbed him, saving him from the impact. Kim slumped to the ground with the scepter in hand and took a deep breath. This was the second time in her life that she fended off aliens, and another time that she had helped to save the world. But this time, she didn't have Ron to go back to.

"What do I do now?" Kim asked herself quietly, out loud.

 **Shego**

The fighting was finished as Shego watched the Hulk catch Stark and land safely on the ground. Her, Steve, and Thor ran over to where the body of Iron Man lay and Thor ripped off his mask. Underneath, Stark's eyes were closed and they all looked down. It looked like he was dead. All waited a beat and then the Hulk decided that it was enough waiting and let out a giant roar. That made everyone jump, including Stark, which seemed to have woken out of his unconsciousness.

"What the hell just happened?" Stark asked, catching his breath. "Please tell me nobody kissed me."

Steve leaned back on his heels and said, "We won."

Stark laid his head back down and said, "Alright. Hey, good job guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There is a shawarma joint about two blocks away from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it."

"We're not done yet," Steve said, looking up at Stark Tower.

"You are 100 percent right Rogers," Shego said, tackling him to the ground and pressing her lips against his. Steve was shocked at first, but soon melted into the kiss, and Shego melted into his embrace. When they finally broke for air, Shego smiled down at Rogers and he returned the smile.

"And then shawarma after?" Stark called out and Shego smiled.

This was the beginning of something new, and Shego realized that she was going to enjoy this next part of her life.


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Kim snuck through the streets of Middleton, towards a very particular place. It was a few weeks after the battle of New York. Thor had returned with Loki to Asgard, taking the cube with them. Kim had sent Ron to his "home" in Iowa, where Clint Barton would live until Kim could figure out a way to return him to his old life. She had told him that his wife and two kids would be returning shortly, as they were moved to a safehouse when the battle began. Kim figured that he needed someone to comfort him in this new time, and it needed to be someone she trusted. Kim asked Fury to give Ron an extended vacation, for numerous reasons. Fury agreed and for an extended time, Barton was off duty.

"You're sure everyone is asleep?" Kim asked through her comm.

"Yes Kim," Wade said through the other end. "Sleeping vitals from everyone in the house."

"Good," Kim said, breaking in through the front door of the house. "Is my ride still prepped."

"SHIELD agents on standby when you give the word," Wade said as Kim made her way into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Excellent," Kim said, leaning back. "Fury wants me back in DC in a couple of days and I still have to go to the ranch and pick up someone."

"How long will you be at the house," Wade asked.

"Dunno," Kim said. "Depends how they take the news."

"Okay," Wade said. "Oh, and Shego contacted me and told me that Stark wants to have another shawarma party soon. He has gotten hooked on that or something."

"Uggh gross," Kim said. "That stuff was nasty the first time, even after that giant battle. No, I will not be attending any of those."

"I'll relay that message," Wade said with a chuckle.

Kim heard movements upstairs and looked to the stairwell.

"Got to go Wade," Kim said. "People have woken up."

"Good luck," Wade said and he signed off.

Kim watched as two figures walked down the stairs, looking for the noise they heard.

"I'm telling you I heard something," the woman said to her husband.

"I don't know," the man replied before turning on the living room light.

Both of their eyes shot to Kim, who was sitting on the couch. She still had her black jumpsuit on, but she had her hair in her original style.

"Hey Mom and Dad," Kim said.

 _ **A/N**_

There it is! End of book One!

On a cliff hanger too! I know, I'm a bad person, but this can insure me that at least some of the people will read the sequel to this book :) and yes there will be a part two to this story called **Finding Yourself**. This will be the events, following Kim, Shego, and Steve Rogers, through phase two and through Winter Soldier to just before Ultron. Ron will not appear in this next story, but there will be references to him and there will be a SHORT, spin-off of what he is doing throughout this time in a story that is called **Lost and Found**. This will go up, about halfway to about the end of **Finding Yourself**. I'm not sure when the next story will start, but I hope that it is soon.

Thank you too all my readers that made it this far! I love reading all of your reviews and I hope that this story has been enjoyable for you and I hope that you read onto the sequel and until this series is finished!

As always, I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	29. Announcement

Hey all!

So, I didn't put a reminder in here, mainly because I forgot, but the sequel to this story is up and it is called **Finding Yourself.** You can get to it through my profile page, just two clicks away and a little scrolling. Just another preface to this story, it is about mainly Kim, with some Shego and Steve moments in it. There will be no Ron cameos, only mentions of his name. Ron will get his story, and however be it short, it will be there. My update time for that one-shot is still to be determined. And just because it is a one shot doesn't mean that it will be short, I just plan on not breaking it up into chapters. Hope this helps anyone who didn't know the sequel was up.

Cheers,

RP54


End file.
